


Symbiotic Corruption

by orphan_account



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Web of Shadows (Video Game)
Genre: Corrupion, F/M, Master-Slave, Multi, Peter is corrupted, Symbiote - Freeform, Venom is in his balls, commission
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2020-10-11 20:49:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 44,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20552489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It was supposed to just be another day, but any day where he fights Venom is a day that always ends with suffering. Mary Jane was saved, Brock was beaten, but only after pushing Peter to the limit. Now he has to go home and sweat it off.And work out why he can't keep his dick in his pants.Anonymous commission.





	1. The Web Ensnares

With great power comes great responsibility, that was the credo that he had lived by all his life.  
  
Ever since he first saw the repercussions for making a choice out of hate instead of love, he always thought of his uncle’s dying words. Be it to save one or a hundred, to chose his future over his love, or to think of what he would be when the next day rose, it all depended on that power. The power he had that no other man in the city could fathom. It was something incredible, and something that scared him.  
  
And that was before he had bonded with an alien that turned his power from ‘super’ to ‘ultimate’.  
  
Beyond the scope of just being able to climb walls, shoot webs, or jump great distances, he could lift more, run more, sense more, _be_ more. His Spider Sense let him sense danger, but the suit made it feel like he could sense the world. Like the ground beneath him was his web, and everything in it was his prey. His choice to let live, to let die, or to be spun up in his webbing and left as a decision for another day. It was all there, and all for him.  
  
That power… terrified him. Enough that it took the love of his life, _all of them_, to break him out of it once before. That had been by the skin of his teeth, and it was so close he couldn’t fathom being drawn that far in again, not without consequences he _knew_ he couldn’t pay. It would be too much for him… and that would be the end of him.  
  
So, of course, that power came with a test. The invasion of the Symbiotes on New York City  
  
“Get back here Brock!” Peter yelled at the beast as he swung through the city, screaming with that massive maw of his, looking _nothing_ like the old reporter who just wanted to find some good in his life. If the black suit, tendrils of icky blackness, and slobber for gluttony didn’t cover it, then what he was doing definitely did. “You put MJ down right now or I will _end you!_” Peter meant it.  
  
He Venom, Brock, was almost as capable as him when he wore that symbiotic suit. Peter had it before, and he knew exactly how powerful it could be. But he wasn’t just a Spider-Man. He was an angry one, one that had just seen the greatest love of his life being swung away with as a threat by a man who had already accepted becoming a monster. Peace was not an option.  
  
It took little time for Peter to catch up to Brock, the hulking mass that he was. It took _more_ time to figure out how to take him down without hurting MJ or anyone else. That was a window that was closing fast, as every solution his mind came up with ended with _kill_.  
  
When he saw the villainous symbiote throw MJ away, dashing away in another direction, that voice won out.  
  
A full cartridge of his webbing was shot out to catch Mary Jane, slamming her against a wall, but keeping her as guarded as a fortress, far better than falling the dozens of stories to the ground below. That left him time to get to Brock, to _Venom_, and deliver to him the beating he needed. Catching him was easy. Beating him up was _easier_.  
  
Peter couldn’t even fully recall when he had caught up to the corrupted symbiote and when he started laying into him. He only realized he was punching him in mid-air one moment, watching the cracked jaw of the dark-suited monster writhe, then hitting the top of a SHIELD car the next. And all the while, he never stopped beating into Venom.  
  
Fist over fist and foot after kick, all of them laying into the man who had so _gleefully_ talked about killing MJ like it was a credible threat. He wasn’t allowed to do that. _No one was_. She was his, and _no one_ would take her from him. The thoughts screamed in Peter’s head as he kept going at Brock, not stopping his blows until he felt out of breath, until his body was to tired to lift a fist again.  
  
When that happened, he saw the still body of Venom beneath him, Brock’s face peaking out beneath.  
  
And in the reflection of a broken piece of glass, he saw MJ, being held back by Black Widow and Luke Cage.  
  
“MJ!” Peter turned around to see her, but one step towards her and she took one back. He froze at the same time. He was a smart man. It didn’t take him long to figure out why he was afraid. He was strong, but he rarely used his full strength. On the few people he did, it usually didn’t matter. And now, he had let it all out on Venom, and the results, behind him, were obvious.  
  
“Peter,” Black Widow spoke his name, _despite him being in costume_. “Go home… I don’t know what fully happened, but _go home_.” No, home wasn’t good right now. He had to make sure Venom was taken care. And _MJ-_  
  
“Kid, listen to her,” Luke spoke back when he tried to take another step. “You’re the hero here, but things got bad. Girl’s okay, but you just about committed a crime here.” He was ready to scream that he hadn’t, but Luke kept talking. “Just go home, take ten, and we’ll call you when we get this sorted out.” That still wasn’t good enough.  
  
“We have to make sure everything is accounted for, _Spider-Man_,” Black Widow spoke to him again, using his correct hero name this time. Probably because the paparazzi were coming. He could see the flashes of their cameras through the red of his mask… or was that blood… “Consider this a relieving of duty, to douse these flames.” Still didn’t make any sense.  
  
“Then let me have Mary-Jane so we can-” Once more he stopped, because two steps forward and his woman had put herself at Black Widow’s back so tightly, she almost lost whose red hair he was looking at. He didn’t miss the gun she had leveled at him.  
  
“She’s shaken and disturbed,” the woman responded. “Being next to a man like you will not be good for her at the moment. SHIELD will care for her, but only so long as you return him.” That was _not_ an ultimatum he wanted to hear. “Go home, rest, and we will call you when this is settled. If not for yourself or Mary-Jane, then for the city at large.”  
  
“What does _that_ matter right now?” He asked, ignoring the way the camera’s _flared_ at the question. He didn’t even care how closet the crew had gotten. The police could handle them. _He_ could handle himself. “_Venom_ just about killed Mary Jane-”  
  
“And it looks like there’s gonna be a thousand more of him soon.” That brought Peter up short. “Like we said, Spidey. Go home, rest up, and we’ll keep you up to date. This ain’t a place for you to be right now.” He clenched his fists at the words. Dismissing him like he wasn’t worth it. He looked at MJ again, his woman only glancing at him, shaking. He knew she wasn’t the kind of person to think poorly of him, not like this. But something… something was wrong. _Too many_ things were wrong.  
  
“Fine.” He spoke as he turned, flinging his web and nearly flying away. He didn’t want to, _but he had to_. He’d let them take care of this mess, then he’d find MJ and do _anything_ she wanted to make her feel better again.  
  
He spewed webbing as he made his way home, ignoring the way Brock’s blood dripped form his hands. He’d wash it off in the shower, then try and see if there was anything, he could beat up that _wouldn’t_ break in a few hits. The doubted the Hulk would be up for a match, and Wolverine would bite back. For now, though… he should just get home. There was too much _Venom_ on him.  


* * *

  
Home sweet home was bitter and cold. At least that was how it felt without MJ nearby.  
  
Peter had taken off his suit as soon as he entered the door, groaning when he saw the ruins of Venom slip off of it. What would have been disgust for himself was simmered by remembering what he did to MJ. Might may not have made right, but it didn’t make for mercy either. Venom had great power, and Peter had to beat the responsibility into him, for lack of a better term.  
  
He sighed at that, scratching at what else had seeped through his uniform. They weren’t important right now. He just… he just needed a minute. He needed to stop, taking a shower, and then do something else. Black Widow and Luke would call him, MJ would call and he’d apologize to her, then the same in return. Then after all that was settled, whatever Luke had meant about ‘thousands of more Venoms coming’ would be explained. That was for latter.  
  
The now was what was important, so he had to focus on that. His feet slapped across the flooring of his apartment, not caring for his nakedness. It was _his_ home, and considering how he and MJ had fucked in about every alcove of this place, literally from the floor boards to the ceiling, being naked didn’t really strike as a bad thing at the moment.  
  
What was a bad thing was just how hot he was feeling? Here he had thought it was his rage boiling up again, but it was just not going away. Even his breath felt hot as he breathed it out. Maybe… maybe it was a good thing then that he had left MJ with the SHIELD agents. At least they would be able to help her if something went wrong.  
  
Not that _he_ couldn’t, but… he had been sick before, and it’s never an easy thing for a girl like MJ to deal with, a sick boyfriend with super powers while she had to worry about work the next day.  
  
Peter shook his head, putting a hand to the wall and guided himself to the bathroom. Like when he had tackled Venom out of the air, he couldn’t even recall stepping across the tile and turning the faucet on, letting the water start to beat at his skin. It was cold, ice cold, like some super-frost villain had finally made his debut in New York. But it wasn’t cold enough.  
  
Something was wrong. Everything felt so hot, so hard, so… _annoying_. His hands roamed his body, clutching at his balls and cock when they were low enough, groaning as he realized it felt like he was putting his hands-on fire. And worst of all, his hands were acting like gasoline.  
  
His breath frosted the glass of his shower, arm almost scratching at the pane as bent over. He had to control himself, or else he’d shatter it. He had to be careful, even though his muscles were shaking with how hard they were flexed, his brain felt like it was on fire, and the cold water wasn’t helping, even the tiles underneath him started to look like they were about to crack under his weight. Peter shifted his feet, looking down at them and trying to make sense of the haze that was swimming through his head. He _couldn’t_ make sense of it.  
  
He just knew his dick was hard… so hard… and despite how cod the shower was, _hot_. Hotter than anything he’d dealt with from any of his crooks before. Most of the ones he could recall at the moment. It felt like there was a fire in his ball sack, making him itch and squirm. It felt terrible _and_ amazing at the same time, so great and so twistedly bad that he couldn’t make sense of it.  
  
Peter’s leg spasmed, sending him backwards into the wall of his shower. He heard tiles crack, barely, the water jerk, splashing at his face, but he didn’t pay it any mind. All that he had now was his cock, pointed up and looking _bigger_ than before. Sitting in his lab, rigid as one of Wolverine’s claws, and feeling just as deadly. He swallowed as he stared at it, trying to make sense of _why_ it felt that way.  
  
It felt like… it felt like when he was antsy for his first night with MJ, but a hundred times more intense. Then it was just hormones and teenage angst. Now it was… now it was a _need_ that felt like it was going to tear him apart if he ignored it. He grit his teeth as a low groan worked its way out of his throat. It was almost painful to him. He’d heard about blue balls before, but this was more like an _actual_ vice was on him than anything else. But maybe… that was just what he needed.  
  
He gripped his cock, pumping it as he sat down in the shower. Water splashed up and around him, coating him in it. He could see rivulets bouncing off of his cock as he continued to pump it, breathing heavily as he played with his length like he hadn’t done in years. Be it time, another means, or just growing out of it, none of that mattered now. Now, he just needed release, and this was it.  
  
The groan Peter let out turned into a moan of satisfaction the longer and harder he pumped himself, to the point he was almost humping his own hand, almost with an _aggravating_ pace. No matter how hard he bucked into his palm, or how much force was around his cock, it didn’t feel like enough! It felt like the heat in his balls was just getting worse and worse, like he was _encouraging it!_ But even if that was true, he couldn’t find himself able to stop.  
  
In the middle of his masturbation, his back slipped off of the cracked tile behind him, forcing him onto his back and laying down in the tub of his shower. His head hit the back, hardly feeling the ceramic crack at the effort, and his legs only a _millimeter_ closer to kicking the faucet off with how hard he jerked. Close and damaging as it was though, he didn’t stop.  
  
His eye were creased shut, forced by the strain of his body, as he continued to almost furiously masturbate the heat in his balls away. Even if every stroke made it worse, even if it all felt like it was starting to billow up like a boiling pot, he couldn’t stop. He couldn’t stop his webs mid-swing and he couldn’t stop his hand from pumping his cock. Moving at a pace that left his hand clapping against the water dozens of beats per second, chest convulsing as breath was impossible to catch, _still_ groaning as it was all coming to a head!  
  
_SPLURT!_ And then he came.  
  
His seed shot out of him and into the air, mixing with the water that ran out of the shower head and mixing across his skin. Peter didn’t care where it landed, just breathing heavily as a _bit_ of the fire in his balls seemed to have gone down, like letting air out of a balloon that was about ready to pop. Good thing he had a hole to let some of it out.  
  
It annoyed him that the joke _should_ have made him laugh, and would have gotten a chuckle out of MJ, but only succeeded in aggravating himself. The fire was simmered, but it was far from doused. His balls still felt hot and tingly, and now they ached. Blue balls? His were _black._  
  
Wordlessly, Peter crouched back up, putting hands on the water handle and turning it off. Water trickled down on his face, panting as he still was. He could see his cock still hard, still raging, and still coated with thick amounts of his sperm. His vision was as cloudy as his head was, mixing the white of his sperm with the block dots in his gaze.  
  
He turned, stepping out of the shower, only to have his foot catch and send him tumbling down. So sluggish and out of it, Peter wasn’t even able to catch himself before his chin slammed into the floor. It didn’t hurt, durable as he as, but it was an emphasis on how out of whack he felt. Whack was a teenager term. No, he felt like shit, as if _he_ was the one who had gotten the beating, not Brock.  
  
Peter crawled his way to bed, naked and with an erection he was sure would scare any woman that saw it. How hard he was and basically throbbing with his heartbeat, it might be dangerous for even Ms. Marvel to try and mount it. And at the moment, _he’d try it_. Because any woman _he_ knew would probably be killed in the act.  
  
He was thinking too much, much more than his heat addled mind could handle. He just needed to stop. He needed to rest. He needed _sleep_.  
  
The sheets of his bed were practically ripped away as he crawled into it, hardly settling onto his pillow before letting out a long sound of peace. His fingers clung to the bed viciously, his mind was thinking of a thousand thoughts still, no matter how at peace he was, and his cock had _yet_ to do anything but throb with that tingling heat that wouldn’t go away.  
  
He couldn’t think about it. Not the ruined shower, not the cum trail from his shower to bed, not the ruination of his memories, none of it. Like Aunt May used to say, the best way to get over a cold is to sleep it out with you good dreams. He just needed those. Good dreams, _days_ of rest, and then he’d be okay, surely.  
  
Peter shut his eyes. Then, dreams came to him in full.  


* * *

  
_He was fucking Mary Jane. The same way that he had the first time they had gone to bed together._  
  
_She was underneath him, hands locked around the back of his neck as she rolled her head left and right, matching in time with his thrusts. He could see her breasts bouncing as he fucked her, watching those perfect mounds make their way up and down, almost slapping her own chin with the ferocity they waved. She mouthed his name between breaths, only to scream it whenever he buried himself deep inside her._  
  
_And he had no reason to slow down. He had his hands on her waist, lifting and dropping her like a sex toy, fucking her as thoroughly as one could with the strength of spiders and the stamina to match. He bit his tongue as he let his cock penetrate and ruin her pussy, making her spasm in his grasp harder and harder. He felt liquid spraying around him more than once that night, but it wasn’t enough. Until she was screaming his name to oblivion, it wasn’t enough._  
  
_So soon after he started fucking her like that, he flipped her over, dragging her until her feet were off the bed and he was standing behind her ass, petting it to remind her where she was, watching her pussy dribble in anticipation, legs propped up on her toes. He could see her already biting the sheets, hands clenched in them and red hair a moppy mess around her. That was a sign to go if any._  
  
_And so, he fucked her some more, pushing her against the bed as he fucked her into a deeper submission than before. She was screaming his name then, and he fell himself enjoying every word, like a symphony in his mind. His Mary Jane. _His_. Speaking the name of her master with an eagerness that showed only he was the one capable of fucking her this way, showing her that no matter what happened in her life, no matter what changed going forward. _She was his.  
  
Peter almost rolled awake at that, blinking up through sweat drenched eyes at the ceiling above his room. The sounds of sirens echoed outside, but there was no woman in his bed with him. Just him, alone, and still with a heat at his core and in his balls that made himself delirious. He knew he was seeing things, but… but he was just so tired.  
  
He just needed more sleep.  


* * *

  
_He was fucking Black Cat. It was a city rooftop where he had saved her once, and she had tried to kill him another time. That didn’t seem to matter to either of them now._  
  
_Not when her suit was ripped up the back and leaving her leggings in place only by the sweat of her thighs, boots clicking against the stone as she as fucked hard from behind, pushing against a nearby wall to keep herself from being shoved up and fucked against it. Her back was bowed like only a gymnast like her was capable of, letting him stare into her eyes as she had his cock up her ass, slamming into her colon with a force that would kill other women._  
  
_The smile that was over her face looked more blissful than anything other time he had seen her, as if she was finally getting exactly what she wanted after years of chasing him, courting him, and wanting him. Being fucked on a city-scape rooftop with hundreds of citizens below only a lucky glance away from seeing the two heroes, reluctant as one was to be called on, going at it. She didn’t seem to care, and neither did Peter. Not even a little._  
  
_He had his hand on her alabaster hair, _pulling_ it back and forcing her to keep her breasts jutting out, legs barely able to bend without having her be officially swept off of her feet. Every hard thrust into her ass was met with a clap of her flesh against his own, a reaming that had her moaning and screaming, nails scratching at the stone in front of her. Peter didn’t stop, not when it felt this good._  
  
_She was cuming over his cock, and Peter was making her. She was cuming in him and he wasn’t going to let her go. Even as she scratched the stone to dust and left her hips suspended in the air, he didn’t stop. He hadn’t stopped before _and he wasn’t going to stop now.  
  
Peter came out of the daze of his dream without stopping, hand pumping his cock still. He didn’t stop even when he started to realize he was awake, hearing the blare of sirens through the glass pane of his window and not the open rooftop. That still didn’t stop him. He came into his humping hand, sending more of his seed shooting across the room.  
  
It hit darker corners around him, some of it landing on the ceiling, others collapsing on to the bed spread around him. Peter turned over in his mid-awake state, groaning at how he still felt like shit. Slightly better, but still far from excellent. The sleeping hadn’t done anything for him. Nothing. But the masturbation, for whatever reason, did. He _wanted _to do a study on why that was, but he knew that sounded like trying to figure out why one couldn’t sleep by trying to sleep.  
  
Before, Peter thought he had to sleep. He was wrong. What he needed was more obvious than that, and a lot more appealing at the same time. He needed a bed, but not alone.  
  
Dr. Strange had once told him that all dreams were prophetic, either of the imminent future or the forgotten past. He _thought_ he was thinking of the past, remembering how he had fucked MJ and thinking of how Black Cat wanted to be made into a screaming pussy cat, but now… he realized with a hard cock in his hand, that wasn’t it at all.  
  
He didn’t need to sleep. He needed someone to sleep _with_.  
  
Simply, Peter needed someone to fuck.  
  
He only needed to figure out where to start. 


	2. Mary Jane

“Dinner? Are you kidding me?” Peter honestly wished he was. Of the many things he wanted to do tonight, dinner wasn’t among them. He wasn’t even remotely hungry. If anything, he was basically _pushing_ himself to eat. He felt as energized as Electro in a Power Plant and ready to let loose.  
  
Let loose like he’d lost it all over the bedroom hours before. Hours, yet he felt like he was ready to _go_ hours in another bed, tonight at least. Hard enough and randy enough that the idea of putting anything off until the city was safer almost… cruel. He knew it wasn’t as he’d gone days without sleep before, and in a lot less dire circumstances, but this felt different.  
  
Peter couldn’t put a word on why, he just knew it was. Probably a part of his spider sense. The same way how no one could say why Mary Jane was the most coveted woman in New York. She just was.   
  
Mary Jane stood in front of him, breasts accented by her rather tight shirt and folded arms over her chest. It showed off almost everything to him, making his cock all the harder at the sight. Harder, more wanton, and eager to experience _again_ everything that was under that _offensive_ pair of paints she wore. Who wore jeans in the middle of summer?   
  
For not the first time, though perhaps near the first since he was a high school nerd, he wished MJ would just walk around in her panties. At least then he’d dedicate less time imagining and more time _planning_. But that wouldn’t work on MJ anymore. Mary Jane wasn’t just his childhood sweetheart; she was his _wife_. A wife, most importantly, he was on bad terms with.   
  
If he decided to just jump on the sex like he wanted… well… a divorce preceding might just kill the mood. With how rock hard he was, it wasn’t likely, but he didn’t want to chance it. No, he had to be smart and if there was anything the amazing Spiderman could claim to be, it was smart; at least when he wasn’t compared to Iron Man.   
  
That didn’t matter right now. What _did_ matter was MJ. Her… and getting back into her pants, but Peter knew saying _that_ would be the same as putting a noose on his neck.  
  
“Yeah, dinner,” he spoke back to her. Answered as he stood outside the secure building she was staying at. Given the noticeable uptick in violent offenses and literal symbiotes running around the city, it made sense. Still close to an average day in good old New York City. “No where dangerous, nothing over the top and distracting. Just you, me, and that nice diner that Shield’s cleared for visits.” He thumbed in the direction of the building. He had given it the once over before.  
  
MJ bit her lip as she looked at it herself, red hair flowing over her shoulders. Spiderman was holding himself back from grabbing a tussle of it and fucking her right there in the streets. With how her waist popped and he _swore_ he could smell her pussy; he was surprised that no one else was jumping her. Good for them for not doing, or else they’d _a dead man_. HE shook the idea from his skull as she started talking again.  
  
“Peter, in case you forgot, there are literal _monsters_ running around the city right now, and they don’t even wait for sun down. What makes you think now’s a good time to get something to eat?” She asked that with hands on her hips. And wow, those hips. Peter forgot if it was her brain, hair, or ass he fell in love with. He could balance a glass of water on those hips.   
  
“Nothing, actually, nothing’s making it any different than before.” Eating at least. Fucking, on the other hand, something was different. His cock and balls squirming for release as one. “I just… I know I screwed up this morning, and I know you don’t get enough attention from me. So, I wanted to talk to you, just you, and not have it be about something we’re wrapping ourselves up in, you know?” She was thinking on it, he could tell. Wasn’t even that long, even if his churning balls made it feel like an eternity to him.  
  
“Yeah… yeah, you know what, that’s probably a good idea, actually,” she listed out, putting a head to her forehead as she spoke. Peter_ beamed_ with it. “Considering everything else going on, I think we could use a bit of a break.” She flashed him that usual smile of hers, the one that made his hips want to buck and push her right to the ground. “I’ll meet you there in an hour. How’s that sound?”   
  
An hour to late to be honest, but Peter knew saying that would only make her has red as her hair again, and not in a cute way, but a way that promised many of cold showers. Now was not the time for that. Not even as a joke.  
  
“I’ll swing by then,” Peter flashed a grin, getting a turn of his wife’s head, matched with a grin to spare. Oh yeah, he still had it. Now he just had to use it in the right way. And dammit, if that wasn’t going to be hard, especially if all he was thinking about was MJ naked and under him, not across a table from him.  
  
But that wasn’t his fault. Couldn’t be.   
  
Viral as a guy his age was, and he was _smart_ enough to know that as well, he was also smart enough to know that forcing MJ to do something would work for all of two seconds, before he was laid out and had the full force of Shield barreling down on him. Not a good place to be when he wanted to have someone cushier than Cage sitting on his chest.  
  
For now, he could wait. And he spent _all_ that time waiting in the dinner. Not the fanciest place, he’d admit, but a lot better than some on the street sandwich shop. At least here no one would notice if he decided to put a hand down his pants, or he managed to convince MJ to do the same. That was the end goal of tonight, anyways. Making it happen was still a step he hadn’t worked on, but he had a Spider-Sense for every other kind of danger.  
  
The hour ticked by like he was _caught_ in that hyper aware state of reality, watching flies buzz by and looking for anything that could ruin the evening. Anything that would turn MJ off at all. It had to go if that was the case. Spill water on the broad who was too load, pull out the chair of the guy who was eating like a slob, slip a thirty to the waitress for later, and hope she’d be willing to take sloppy seconds… that last one was more for himself than MJ, he’d admit.  
  
But dang it, it was _hard!_   
  
Everything was in every sense of the world. Trying to keep his mind focused, keeping his pants from showing the bulge in his pants, and making sure that he was distraction free. He needed all of that to keep himself from being too swept away in the evening to come.  
  
“_Peter!_” At least the cheer in his wife’s voice brought him out of it. Loud enough for him to turn around and look at her, waving as she stood at the entrance to the diner, red dress down to her thighs and wearing lipstick to match. She loved perfect, amazing even, and he knew what would go even better. That body on his lap and screaming his name. “Peter, I’m so glad you made it! I-I was honestly worried you wouldn’t.” Even though it wouldn’t be the first time.  
  
“Oh yeah? Why’s that? You think there’s something more important than you in this city?” He put on his most flirtatious tone as he spoke, enough to get her to laugh at his expense. That was good, that was _great_. That got her in the mood and that was _right_ where he needed her to be. Ready to drop her panties and spready those legs.   
  
“Honestly?” She asked, even if she wore a blush as she asked. She just sat down across from him and he was already getting closer. “I thought you would have been after those sirens.” Sirens? He turned his ears away from her, listening for it. It was honestly surprising he _hadn’t_ heard the sirens once they hit his ear drums. But what else was out there was a bit harder to filter.  
  
The sound of the aliens lurking about in the city streets, the howls as they took over unfortunate thugs, less fortunate cops, and started to attack. He could hear them like Venom… and it made him itch.   
  
The issue was, it wasn’t his sense of guilt that itched. It was his ball sack.   
  
His balls itched, making his cock hard. A sickening sense of dread crept through Peter as he felt it. Why would he feel his balls itch, giving him and _erection_, at the sound of Symbiote’s running down the street? He liked being Spiderman, but he wasn’t hard on for the criminals! He almost cracked a tooth as he grit his teeth in a rage at it all.  
  
Peter _wasn’t_ like them. He wasn’t. He wasn’t some monster that attacked and ate and reproduced like a disease. He was the friendly neighborhood Spiderman, protector of the city and, for this evening, the lucky bachelor to an even _luckier_ lady. Oh yeah, Mary Jane Watson. Now _that_ was a reason he could let his cock get harder. So hard he felt his balls churn as if something was alive in them.  
  
In a biological sense, there was. But he would have _much_ preferred to put a real seed in the woman across the table from him, smiling sweetly with pearly white teeth. No need to give those a staining, but the pink lips under that red dress? Well, maybe he could give her a once over.   
  
His hand slipped into his pants to clench his balls, _hoping_ it would calm them down. He felt something stir in his grip before going still, getting his mind to stall out for a moment.   
  
Wow, talk about a moment of clarity.  
  
“Peter?” MJ spoke his name, suddenly full attention back on her. Right, MJ, his wife, his _fuck buddy_ for the evening, even if she didn’t know it yet. All eyes on her, or else they’d be on someone else or somewhere else, and that wouldn’t work for either of them. “Are you okay? You looked… well, as if you just sensed the Rhino barreling down the street.”  
  
“Wasn’t the Rhino,” he spoke in a whisper. She was quiet and so was he. Had to be. The public wasn’t exactly keen and ready to hear about how they had a local celebrity in their mix. And, depending on the starry-eyed youth he talked to, savior. He far preferred the former to the latter, but he’d rather just get a thank you then move on. “Just… more of those aliens running up the street, the buildings… the rooftops.” He saw her face fall at the mention of them.  
  
“So then… I guess I got here just in time,” she noted. He _would_ have though of that as a good sign, as most people didn’t look glum about being on time. Not many he knew at least. “Got dolled up to sit down just in time to watch you sneak off and swing away, dropping by another time.” He blinked as she sighed, realizing where she was going.  
  
“Uh, no, I’m not doing that,” Peter answered quickly, honestly, and to her face. Mary Jane looked like he’d slapped her with a fish. It was so jarring an expression he almost forgot about the damn ready to burst in his balls. _Almost_. “Why would I do that?”  
  
“Because… you _always_ do that?” She questioned. And… he was having a difficult time denying it. “Don’t get me wrong Peter, I get why you have to do it. It’s just… I gave up a while ago for going on dates with you like this, because chances say something will drag you away.” Well hopefully not literally, or else the rug burn would be harsh. Save that for the bedroom, like her screams.  
  
“Well, that’s not happening tonight,” Peter instead returned with a grin, making his wife let out a gasp in surprise. “I know I screwed up before, and I’m not looking to have you think you’re anything less than the first ring on my web. You’ll at that matters MJ. Don’t I know it.” Now hands were over her mouth in shock.   
  
Even _better._

* * *

Five seconds.  
  
That was all the time between when he swung them into their apartment building, actively _avoiding_ the crim as they did so, trusting SHIELD to handle it, and then strip naked and get on the bed. From the moment their feet swung in to being chest to chest on the mattress, just five seconds. Five seconds for him to rip her clothes off, her to strip him all the same, and for him to put his cock against her slit in the next moment.  
  
Her breath was like an aphrodisiac it was so hot against his lips! Enough for him to groan before he even shoved the head of his dick into her. He’d done it enough times that he knew how once he fucked her, she’d start scream. He knew that his wife was as loud in bed as she was in their arguments, because they were _both_ trying to fight for some kind of dominancy, and this was just one more ring to fight in.  
  
Right now, was no different. Even if he was when he was feeling more randy then after their wedding night, and _especially _since the cries of the monsters neighborhoods away were making his cock _churn_, it didn’t matter in the end. The only thing Peter Parker was concerned about was the solid 11 out of 10 in his arms, kissing him fervently, and wrapping her legs around his waist. There was only one thing left to do then.  
  
Fifteen seconds into the apartment, and he was fucking her.   
  
He fucked her. He fucker her _hard!_  
  
When Peter was alone in the bedroom, jerking his meat that felt hotter than fire and full of seed as thick as glue. Now, he was fucking Mary Jane with the express purpose of pumping _all _of it into her. To fill her up with everything in his balls so he could feel a _moment_ of relief. He knew she’d be okay with it, not because she was doing whatever pleased him. She _never_ did that.  
  
“_UGH~ YEAH~ OOOoooooh~~~ H-HA-AR-R-R-R-D-D-DE-E-E-E-EE-RRRRR~_” It was because she was moaning, screaming, and making every possible sound a woman could who was on the verge of an orgasm. And she was closer. He knew it when he started fucking her, and he wasn’t about to stop now that he was getting into it.  
  
Peter was fucking her into the bed and only _wishing_ his cock was long enough to penetrate her right into her womb, to fill her up from the very core and let it stick inside of her for _weeks_. He kept knocking at the door with every thrust, each hit making the red head in his arms, curled around her like a desperate mewling kitten, scar his back with nails marks. He _loved_ it. It was the greatest sign in the world that he was hitting all the right notes, and he felt all the same.  
  
“_FUCK ME~! OOohhhh PETER fuck me harder and harDER~! UEA~!” _Incoherent sounds continued to shoot out of her mouth as fast as Spiderman’s cock thrust into her. The bed _screamed_ as they kept bouncing on it, MJ literally acting like she was on a trampoline, with Peter’s dick being the force driving her down harder than gravity in freefall. If she found out later that she had shattered her hips during this, she wouldn’t have even cared! Hell, if it meant having her insides torn around like this, she _wanted it!_  
  
Her hips slammed into the mattress before her back, only to be _dragged_ up before every thrust, leaving her breasts smashing against his rigid and broad chest. Their sweat mixing as thickly as their sex juices, staining the bed so hard neither of them believed they’d be able to sleep in them again. They’d have to be _burned_ with how much use it was getting.  
  
But neither were going to stop. Peter felt Mary Jane’s cunt clamp around his cock, super human enhanced and feeling as strong as his fist at the moment. He felt that cunt squeeze it harder than the She-Hulk had a grip. And MJ could feel it, too. She didn’t know if she had cummed already or was just being beaten into a new sense of reality with every grinding motion Peter made against her. She only knew that her mind was sparking, reality was flipping, and she was letting her body writhe in orgasmic pleasure with every smack.  
  
Fingers and nails _ruined _Spiderman’s back as well as his cock was _destroying_ her pussy. It could only be called destruction, because there was _no way_ she was going to be able to keep her lips shut after this, let alone even _dream_ of having her legs any closer together than _fully extended_. They were already spready out as wide as they could, making sure Peter could fuck her cunt as hard as he could without a _thing_ in the way.  
  
The bed springs were breaking, the legs of the bed already cracked, and they still kept going. MJ was screaming loud enough she knew someone was going to call a complaint, not that she could care. There were monsters all over the city, so no one would care about a woman being _fucked to death_ in her own home! If anything, this was the greatest way to go! Being fucked by a superhero with a_ super_ cock and her womb ready to lap up every bit he fired into her. It was _perfect!_  
  
Oh, she felt like a _thing_ on his cock! Not Mary Jane the love of Peter Parker, she felt like a _spout _to lay a _kernel_ in! And she _wanted it!_ She didn’t know if it was because he was so sweet to her earlier or showed something akin to actual _jealousy_ for her, but she _wanted_ his seed! She wanted him to fuck her up and over and paint everything inside of her the same color that her brain was fading into!  
  
They really were on the same wavelength to. Only giving out screams of pleasures and grunts of effort, Peter and Mary Jane were thinking the same thing. Because a minute later, a minute and a hundred thrusts into her sopping and worn pussy later, he came. Peter never even pretended to pull out.  
  
And just like she wanted, MJ’s mind was shot into a void of white.  
  
Enough that she finally let him go, back _craning_ as she smooshed her hips against his cock as hard as she could, driving herself forward until it almost felt like his balls themselves were trying to slip into her! And with how hot her womb was right now, she might just let them!  
  
She wasn’t imagining it either. Her cunt _and_ womb were being _painted_. So much that she swore she felt some of Peter’s cum shoot straight out of her and over the sheets. What was put out there though, she didn’t care. Who cared about what was wasted? She cared about the hot stud above her and _his_ hot stuff in her.  
  
It felt like _magma_ in her core, and she was drooling as she felt it.  
  
He flopped over next to her, cock _popping_ out of her cunt and making MJ nearly cum again with the sensation. She didn’t have any sense for up or down as it happened. She only put her hands over her womb, putting them over her core and feeling his seed _spinning_ in her. Shot in so hard that it felt like they were moving. Oh what a great feeling that was. And she wasn’t kidding.   
  
So great, in fact, that it felt almost like a hot blanket on a warm night, second only to Peter’s arm under her neck. A warm comforting embrace to sink into. MJ, with nothing to lose and _far_ more to gain, snuggled up to her husband and let herself drip to sleep with it. Dripping like the cum that dripped from her cunt.

* * *

The two lovers were passed out on their mattress together, MJ a wet sloppy mess across Peter’s chiseled form. They didn’t have a layer of clothing on them, and the bed truly was a mess and shamble of wood beneath them. The sun was only an hour away from rising, and neither made even a twitch of moment to awake. Still as they were, their bodies were not.  
  
Peter’s cock had softened over the long abusive sex, but the balls of his sack were rapidly filling again. IT was beyond anything his powers could normally do, beyond even the reproductive means of spider genetics. He had pumped enough cum to paint MJ’s skin white, and he was already almost ready to do it again, hours later.  
  
It did nothing for him that he could tell. He wasn’t stronger. He wasn’t faster. He was just _hornier_. Horny and desperate to pump his seed into the next woman who walked by with a good womb to fill. Even as he dreamed of nothing, already having fucked one of his dreams into reality, he couldn’t tell a thing that was wrong. Because what was wrong with a man wanting to have sex?  
  
MJ’s womb had been dealt the brunt of what could normally only be considered sexually battery, but so fulfilling that she was more willing to call it a carnal honeymoon. The cum that had been doused inside of her harder than some firehoses didn’t seep out and stain the bed, not completely. In fact, it was impossible for her to ignore, asleep or not, that a good deal of it was still resting in her womb.   
  
Sitting there, churning in side of her, even as she lay on top of Peter and drowsily swayed against his chest. It seeped into her core and made her body _writhe_. Without a dream to even make-up in her severely fucked over mind, MJ felt herself growing hotter by the second. So hot that the contact with Peter almost felt cold. Cold and not _nearly_ enough for her.  
  
Mary Jane Watson wanted more. More sex, more _cum_, more of his love juices shot into her cunt and painting her womb like she was about to give birth, getting her ready for a regular _session_ of mating so hard that she’d give birth to quintuplets. Through a dreamless sleep her body almost _yearned_ for them, in the same time the cum in her cunt seeped and embedded itself inside of her. All but seeding her like a tree.  
  
Her fingers slowly curled over Peter’s chest, feeling like she was just that. A garden for seeds to be planted, and _grove_ for things to grow. Grow and nurture and then go out into the world, for her to be planted again and _seeded_ again and let more and more out into the world. More of what… she couldn’t really say. Something, something that felt inhuman, but _strong_. She couldn’t even care what it was.  
  
Because what was wrong with a woman wanting to give birth? If she could talk, MJ would have had an answer.  
  
_Absolutely nothing_.


	3. Black Cat

_THWIP!_ Webbing shot out of his hand as he threw his arm forward. It latched onto the edge of a nearby roof, going taut as he fell and pulling him into another full swing. His body swung through the midnight air of New York City, the sounds of the city that never sleeps bustling around him. His senses honed thanks to his Spider DNA, pushed even further by his training, made him acutely aware of everything around him.  
  
Just as he was aware that despite the frigid air, cold night, and dread of the symbiotes that were starting to poke out around the city, Peter Parker felt like he was on fire. And not in any sense that he could reasonably brag about. If he was hot to look at, he’ d_ seize_ on that for the first one with two legs, a cunt, and willing to point it out. For now, he was hot and felt like his skin was ready to melt.   
  
It didn’t help his cock was still raging, and his suit felt too tight around him. He didn’t know which one was worse. _THWIP!_ Even as he launched another string of web, letting it carry him around the corner of another street, another set of buildings he was going to have to scale. There was a lot going on, and he had to find someone to fuck. The two weren’t necessarily related.  
  
Spider-Man flung himself forward by the elasticity of his web, letting it carry him to a protruding flagpole. He caught it deftly, letting it spin him around it and stopping only when he was crouched at its farthest point. Hand on the edge of it, large eyes of his mask over looking the city, and trying to find what he needed. That was hard, especially with the distraction his erection was causing him in his suit. It just did _not_ want to go down, and it was making his head pulse with need.  
  
He looked down at the suit, a lot darker than he remembered it being a couple of nights ago. Had to be because it was night, and the fact that he’d kicked a _lot_ of Symbiote ass recently. If they got on him, he was going to have to wash that blood off. So long as he was careful to not let the Symbiotes _themselves_ get on him, he’d be okay. He knew how to fight them thanks to run ins with Venom and Carnage.  
  
The real trick now was finding someone to fuck. Even if he was the Amazing Spider-Man with a dick to match, the city was getting overrun by the monsters. So much so that the civilians were being herded into safe-zones at the city limits. That was fine, they could stay there. Made less worry for him while these aliens were trying to take over. _Try_ was the operative word.  
  
Especially now that SHIELD was starting to get serious with them. More so than they did with all the other threats that he had to deal with an on almost daily basis.  
  
He could see one of their hover crafts at the edge of a street, soldiers flying out of the edge as they propelled themselves down to the ground. He didn’t know what kind of weapons they had, but if Fury was behind this, than it was going to be nothing short of devasting. The man didn’t do things half-way, and neither did Peter. It was why he was out here still.  
  
Because he was still horny, MJ was knocked out and hopefully knocked up, and he needed to keep knocking someone down. Someone strong, willing, and hotter than the fire in his crotch and balls. His suit grabbed at his loins, looking down to see the black material sticking over him. It was darker than he liked, but he liked the bulge in his suit even less. He had to get it taken care of.  
  
And, serendipitous as it would be, he saw his chance out of the corner of his eye.  
  
Namely as he saw the shadow of a cat jump over the rooftops, always prowling out of sight. Good, but not good enough to keep him away.  
  
_THWIP!_ His webs were out and Peter was after the shadow in a second. He already had a strong suspicion of who it was, especially if they were taking advantage of the havoc in the city. If they were an opportunist, they weren’t a hero. If they were trying to stay hidden, they weren’t a super villain. And if it was on his turf, _his home_, he had a good idea who it was.  
  
Spider-Man pulled his webs taught in mid-swing again, sending him careening up and in a full arc. His body flipped, the stained black suit he wore a shadow in the night sky. He landed on the rooftop, crouched and heads up, looking for the figure. It didn’t take him long to find it.  
  
“_Oh?_ Well if it isn’t the friendly neighborhood Spider-Man~.” Or for _her_ to see him.  
  
“Black Cat,” Spider-Man spoke, eyeing the woman as she stood at the edge of the building. “Long way from your kennel. What’s got you prowling this late at night? Looking for something to play with? A bit of catnip on your nose?” He had something she could play with if she was looking.  
  
The woman’s lurid smile, with red painted lips and outfit consisting almost solely of black spandex and white fur, was something that made Peter’s heated body burn even hotter. He could trace every curve in her hourglass figure, even the tone of her muscles as she easily flowed around the rooftop, making a show of herself to him. He was enjoying it. Watching her breasts lightly sway in their tight home, and the outline of her ass and cunt in that black suit. He had the dick to match.  
  
“Are you hear to wrap me up in one of your webs?” She asked, putting a hand forward and pulling it back, digit by digit, grinning over it. Tying her up was an idea… it would make _knocking_ her up all the easier. His balls churned at the idea. “Or here just to watch me work. I certainly don’t mind either. Not when I have my own eyes set on that carrier.”  
  
Peter had almost completely forgotten about it. But Black Cat had her eyes on it. He really didn’t care. Not now that they were handling the Symbiotes, and he knew better than to get in Fury’s way. Even worse if it was Luke Cage. Besides, there was no soldier he could fuck, not without them hunting him down. Again. He didn’t need that.   
  
“It takes a lot of effort for SHIELD to put out one of those carriers, so there must be something quiet… _valuable_ inside.” She spoke the word with a lick of her lips, slit eyes gazing up and down Peter’s form. “Can’t you imagine it as the fly in your little nest? Trying to get home to enjoy a supper?” He crossed his arms at the expression she wore, unimpressed with her word play.  
  
“I think you’re making a show of yourself again, Felicia.” Not that Peter had any argument with the matter. It was already usually pretty hard to get his eyes off of her when she was in the middle of her little escapades. Now was even more difficult, seeing as she was bending over the edge of the rooftop, showing how her suit perfectly disappeared into her ass, showing the round bubbly layers. And all Peter could imagine was slipping his cock into them, just like he had Mary Jane.   
  
“A show? Please Peter, the show only comes _after_ I’m done,” looked over her shoulder as she spoke, twisting a finger in the air. She knew what she was showing him, and she didn’t mind in the slightest. “IF I let everyone see what I have, then no one will wait for seconds. And I know by now there is _always_ something better just around the corner~.” She bit her lip with a whip of her head, letting alabaster hair fall over her back. “If you want a peak, you only have to ask.” Peter wouldn’t do that.  
  
_SLAP!_ Instead, he’d just take.  
  
“_YIP~” _The most unprofessional sound left Felicia Hardy, the Black Cat, as her ass was suddenly slapped with the super strength of Spider-Man. Hard enough to have her gripping the edge of the building for support. One blow and her ass felt raw underneath her outfit. “P-Peter… were on _Earth_ did-” Her question was interrupted. _SLAP!_ By another clap of her ass.  
  
Spider-Man didn’t so much as answer her. Instead, with a fresh blow on both of her cheeks, watching her suit strain under the blows, he grabbed her by the scruff of her fur collar, pulling her back from the edge of the building. A gasp, between a moan of pleasure and gasp of surprise, came out as he easily flipped her around. For all her vaulted strength and skill, she was still dealing with Spider-Man. And he was dealing with a raging hard-on, the longer he stared at her.  
  
“Oh~, oh my~,” the woman giggled at her new predicament. One that was quickly escalating as she found herself pinned between the man of her dreams and the edge of the non-descript building. “Since when did you become so bold, Peter Parker~,” Black Cat fed her arms around Peter’s neck, massaging the suit that was already too tight and too hot against his skin. Better than running around with his face open at least. “And with such _daring_ attire.” Daring? Oh, she was looking south. He was, too.  
  
“You’re the one with your breasts on display,” Peter returned easily. Even if a hot blush ran across her cheeks, the smile that she wore was anything but shy. If anything, it was filled with excitement, even more than the SHIELD Carrier she had been eyeing. “My bulge hasn’t changed since the last time you saw it.”  
  
“Is that what you call it?” Felicia commented with a giggle, almost a purr, of a laugh. “Between all that black you’re wearing, I thought you were hiding a ‘night-stick’ in your pants. I will admit that the last time we were together, you weren’t quite so… _endowed_.” Her hand slipped off of his neck, down his chest, and stopped only when her fingers played with the head of his cock, through the fiber of his suit.  
  
Despite what Mr. Stark promised about it being resistant to tactile sensation and abuse, Peter had _no_ difficult feeling her fingers play with his cock. The way the tips of her digits massaged the head, slowly traveling down, her palm trying to cup the girth of his cock, it was as if the suit wasn’t even there in the first place. Since when was his Spider suit _that_ thin?   
  
Never, that was the right response. Wasn’t normally black either… it was like his old suit, the one he got with the symbiote. But that wasn’t the case here… couldn’t be. It was just because it was too dark out for him to be able to see the blue right. That had to be it, because he didn’t have the symbiote’s voice in his head like last time. No… instead, he just had an _evil little minx trying to seduce him_.  
  
“Wow, this is going to be a lot _harder_ than last time. How ever will I work with this~?” Her lurid words came with a smirk beneath her thin mask, a disguise as paper thin as her intents. She couldn’t see Peter as he looked down at her, growing with a mind hazing with lust. He had been swimming in it earlier, but her actions here… she just pulled his life vest away. “I sure hope this little kitty doesn’t get tangled all up in the spider’s we-AUGH~!” Her voice was one of delight when he struck again.  
  
Grabbing her breasts with the force to lift trains. _RIP!_ And shredding the bit of latex that hid them from him. But he wasn’t done. Not even _close_. He couldn’t fuck her breasts. As much as it made her squirm, bounce against the railing of the building, it wasn’t enough. He needed to _fuck_, he needed to fuck _her_. And for that… he needed to go lower.  
  
_RIP-SHRED!_ So he wrenched his arms down, completely tearing away everything across Felicia’s torso. Nothing but her mask, gloves, and boots to be worn. Her breasts, her ass, and clearly dripping cunt open to the air. It took her a full second to recover.  
  
“P-Peter! This is far-” A second Spider-Man capitalized on. Her decry for his savagery was taken away by him pulling his pants down, letting his costume literally split at the seam, letting his cock fall out for her to see. “Ah… Augh~.” Her arguments melted as his dick hardened. Hardened, throbbed, and _pulsed_ in his hand. Exactly what he was looking for.  
  
He didn’t hesitate when he pushed it against her cunt, not like he did with Mary Jane. He had to _woo_ her, but Felicia… she was a _bitch_ in feline clothing, or half clothed at least. She enjoyed getting used by him, she got _off_ on it. Peter _knew_ that.  
  
That was why he didn’t need to hesitate when he was getting ready to make her baby factory.   
  
“W-Wait! Peter sto-_oooGH~!_” Her complaints died when he pushed his cock in. Just like he thought, he _knew_, she was wet as her words and eager for his dick. A dick that slammed into her womb and beat her into submission faster than his fists every could.  
  
She was putty in his hands after that, even if she was grabbing onto him desperately, like a cat stuck in a tree. Her legs shivered, bowed and stretched out underneath to accommodate his dick, while her hands grabbed at his suit, clawing at it even. It didn’t do much good, the fibers acting like they _were alive_, playing with her hands and keeping her from pulling his mask or suit off. Peter didn’t care or notice.  
  
All he cared about was putting his hands on her hips, grabbing them tight, then lifting and dropping her on his cock. Over and over again, and using her until he got his release. As he beat his way towards hit, Black Cat was getting dragged, kicking and screaming, into her own sources of pleasure.  
  
“_GUH~ UGH~ Oh!! GOD! P-Peter! J_-Jesus!!_” _Her words howled as her body writhed against him. He felt her cunt flex and relax, clench and release, trying to milk his dick the hard he thrust into her. It was _just_ what he needed, making him sweat even beneath his suit. A suit that was feeling as if he was completely naked, letting him breathe even as he railed Felicia into the highest circle of heaven that he could, but it didn’t change the fact that he was still fucking her.  
  
Fucking her standing up, without a thing for support. And that was the issue. No matter how deep her got, or far he reached, it just wasn’t _fast_ enough. And if MJ taught him anything, hitting deeper faster made a girl scream louder. And the more she came, the more willing she’d be to accept his cum. And the more cum he put in her, all the better. He _needed_ to get her pregnant, just like MJ before her.  
  
“Oh gods… oh _Thor!_” She yelled out, hair a wild mess behind her. He didn’t care. Instead, he started to walk, never missing a hump or bounce of her on his cock. Her ass hit him as his dick dug into her, sending her fem juices and liquid cum down his thighs. He didn’t care. He’d clean his suit off later, even if he could hardly feel it. He just needed to get her lined up. “P-Peter… _Peter!_” Felicia yelled his name, but he didn’t respond.  
  
_WHAM!_ “Get ready, Black Cat. Your luck just ran out.” Not until he had her back to the rooftop stairwell, pinned between him and it. He had a second to see the surprise in her eyes, mixed with the heat of the jackhammering cock in her cunt. _SLAM-SLAM-SLAM-SLAM~_ It fell away as he started to fuck her in earnest.  
  
“_AUGHGHA-AUAAAAAGH~!_” Her screams torn into the night, back trying to arch but stopped by the wall. She was beaten into it as hard as his cock was slamming into her walls. For every thrust Peter made into her, her ass hit the wall just as hard. Ass, back, and head, each of them getting beaten into a submissive hold that Peter had no reason to let up on. This was _everything_ he wanted.  
  
The woman was just falling over his cock, legs useless at her sides, writhing with pleasure and unable to lock around his back let alone keep up support. He could feel her nails digging into him all the same, trying to tear into his suit. Peter didn’t care, not at all. All he cared about was fucking Felicia over, and letting himself get the relief he so _rightfully_ deserved.  
  
And it was coming. Soon! _SOON!_  
  
_And he felt something crawling up his back, something like a monster’s claws, his unnerving desperation, crawling up his back and into him with a drive that matched his libido. The deeper her fucked Black Cat, the further into himself it squirmed. More than just a feeling, it was a sensation, it was making his nerves alight with pleasure and demand. Peter was _not going _to deny it!_   
  
So he fucked her harder and harder, letting the feeling of something rushing through him, on him, _around him_ overtake _him_. It was all he needed as he rammed her through the wall and with his cock one more time.   
  
_SPURT!_ “GAH!” Spider-Man yelled as he slammed home again, the same time Black Cat let out a scream so high it wasn’t even audible.  
  
_C-CRACK!_ The wall behind her, however, falling to pieces as he literally fucked her straight through it, was far easier to hear. It didn’t force him out of her cunt though, not yet. Not while he was still blasting waves and pumps of his cum into her womb, right where it deserved to be.   
  
Shot after shot hurled into her womb, until and even after he felt it hitting his cock on the way out. But Peter continued to grind and hold Felicia in place, making sure his cum was as deep into her womb as his cock could set it. He enjoyed, _relished_, ever squeeze of his balls as he put more of his baby batter into her.  
  
And when he was done, he dropped her. Right over the remains of the wall he had literally fucked her through. His cock slid out with the action, leaving him breathing with his worn dick still hanging out.   
  
Peter had heard all about fucking someone over, but he was pretty sure that Black Cat wouldn’t mind the position she as in now. Fucked over and over and left crumbled in half on a pile of bricks, all that was left of the building stair-well after he had fucked her through the wall. If the orgasm wasn’t enough for her, then she _should_ be thankful for his cum. He knew MJ was all over it.  
  
He could see it slipping out of her used cunt, staining the little of her costume still left over her legs. With her ass all that he could see from this angle, he just knew she was grinning like an idiot on the other side of the wall. As she better, because that was his cum he had put in her. She had _better_ be thankful for it. Spider-Man rolled his neck as he continued to admire his work.  
  
_Hassssshhhh!_ The sound came from the edge of the roof, getting his attention in a second. His Spider-Senses didn’t flare like they were supposed to, and a part of him was concerned why that was. Because what he was looking at was an _obvious_ threat.  
  
The white figure of some deformed human clinging to the edge of the awning, lacking eyes and with a jaw three sizes too large, tombstone teeth, sharp as nails, to match. It made the hissing sound again as black veins crawled over its skin, facing Peter, staring at him, without any eyes to do so. The jawline and horrific figure would have sent any other civilian packing in a second. Hell, it would have had them screaming to the high heavens. Peter could still _here_ them doing so around him.  
  
But he wasn’t a civilian. He wasn’t just _somebody_. He was _Spider-Man_.  
  
And that _thing_, the corrupted symbiote, was leering at not only him, but the cum-drenched and womb-filled body of Black Cat.  
  
_That_… was not going to work out in its favor.  
  
“One chance, last chance,” Peter spoke, holding his fist up with a single finger extended. A finger that, with his strength and dexterity, he could push into the creature’s skull and tear out its brain like an Egyptian. He just needed an excuse to try. “You try and fuck with me, you get away with a limp. You try and fuck with _her_, and you’ll get kind of fucking that makes Mephisto cringe.” And he could do it, too.  
  
The Alabaster creature, the symbiote corrupting the human, considered him for a moment, jaw opening and closing as if _debating_ it. Peter narrowed his gaze behind the mask, fury building the longer the beast just sat there, staring at him and the woman he’d conquered, as if _it_ was entitled to some of it. He took one step forward, the darkened foot of his suit cracking the concrete slabs with the strength of the foot fall.  
  
_HRSHSHS! HRSSSHSHH!_ That was enough to send it packing, falling off of the edge of the building and out of view. Knowing that it was there, Peter didn’t relax. His tried to feel out with his Spider Senses, keeping track of the vibrations along the wall like a spider on a web. This was _his_ city, and these monsters were in _his_ domain. It worked just as he expected.  
  
He felt them, _dozens_ of them, fall off the side of the building in conjunction with the first one he’d scared off. They hit cars as they fell over, cracking the pavement and sidewalk as they right themselves and started to scamper off into the night. They were going to be chased by the SHIELD members, Peter knew it. He could already hear Cage getting a team ready.   
  
They could come and chase them down. Wouldn’t matter to him. Spider-Man looked over the woman he’d fucked instead. Black Cat, still bent backwards over the slab of wall, cum dripping out of her cunt and body twitching ever so slightly. Curiosity got the better of him, letting him step closer until he was towering over her again, cock softening, but far from non-threatening.  
  
Her head was still falling back with the rest of her body, large chest held back by the scantest amount of spandex. Black Cat’s normal alabaster hair falling towards the ground hid nothing of her lurid expression. A tongue-twisted and fuck addled grin on her lips, eyes screwed back and tears slipping out of the corners of them and down her forehead. Slobber from her mouth was soon to follow.  
  
“Eh, good look for you,” Peter commented for a second. His arms reached out and picked her up by the small of her back, dropping her on the undamaged part of the roof. Her body bounced, but she didn’t react. Not except for the twitching of her thighs, orgasms still rolling through her. “You always did do the ‘slut’ name proud.” He blew air out of his nose at the comment.   
  
She did look like one though, exposed from breasts to cunt and showing off the cum that leaked out of her folds. _His_ cum, and the vast majority of it stuffing her womb so full she’d have to be pregnant. It gave his mind relief knowing it was true, finally dissipating a bit of the heat that billowed off of his body. She was dead to the world, but soon to come back with even more life in her. And she’d be willing to protect his child. His _children_, Peter knew it.  
  
And knowing that… the only question was who to fuck next.  
  
He felt his suit squirm around him, and he knew it was his agitation getting the better of him.


	4. May Parker (Spider-Girl)

Webbing shot from one building edge to another, before swinging and snapping as the individual who made it let go of it. Seconds later, another webbing hit another rooftop, carrying the man the same way. The buildings didn’t care. He had been using these basic vantage points for swinging for years now. From one rooftop to the next, from the high-rise of downtown New York to the slums of its inhabitants. They never complained.   
  
The monsters lurking on top of those rooftops, however did.   
  
Namely when one of them heard the sound and lurched towards the impact sight, its eyeless face sniffing the air around the webbing trying to make out what it was, grinning with a maw as massive as its head and with teeth sharper than most swords. Drool spilled from it, the hiss of desire rolling from it, and it was prepared to screech to the world that it had found something.   
  
_ **WHAM!** _ Until the black foot of the Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man plowed into its face, knocking it into two different directions. It rolled into a messy pile across the rooftop, body almost looking more like putty and confetti than a ferocious monster. The monster that was truly strong, and the king of this slowly corrupted city, landed on the edge of the building, eyeing the twist of organic matter over the building rooftops, and all the eye-less, mass-jawed monsters.   
  
“I kicked your friend into fifteen pieces. That was by surprise,” the black gowned man spoke, voice higher in pitch, but lowered in toned animosity. “How much damage you think I can do the rest of you with hours left to go tonight?” He stood to his tallest as he spoke, showing off just who he was. The monsters hissed, recognizing him. If not from him fighting them before, then through the collective consciousness they shared.   
  
The spider across his chest, white against the pitch-black suit, was impossible to miss. Just as terrifying as the soulless white patches that were his eyes, staring at them with all the promise of the void.   
  
The monsters that didn’t hiss instead scrambled, jumping from the rooftop and to the street below. He didn’t hear them splat, knowing it meant they were catching something else and running away. Back to whatever hole they called home. That was perfect, because it was exactly what he wanted. He had come out here for a hunt, and now he was just hunting something different. It wasn’t to their benefit.   
  
Peter Parker was looking for another woman, and instead he found a cavalcade of symbiote monsters.   
  
He was still out here because he wanted to find another woman, but that wasn’t what he was finding, not as much at least. Plenty of women, but either too scared, too weak, or just too out of it to be decent women to have sex with. They had all screamed the same thing as he saved them, that their friends and loved ones, and whoever they recognized weren’t killed immediately by the monsters. They were carried away.   
  
That was important, and Peter knew from experience what it meant. Kept alive and carried away meant being saved for something else Just what that ‘else’ was, he couldn’t be sure, but he had some guesses. He was sure they’d become more apparent as the night went on. Before he could make a final decision though, he had decided to chase the rats, to see the hole they crawled out of.   
  
He had only come to that decision after he had seen just how much of the city had been taken over. It wasn’t good, especially because it meant most women were hiding now. SHIELD was getting antsy, reaching out and quarantining more and more of New York, for the safety of the people  _of course_ , but also to keep people like him out. People who were a little more able to do something, and a little less happy doing nothing.   
  
Especially when he saw apartment buildings he recognized getting covered in the sludge of the symbiote monsters, more and more of the things coming out from holes and sewers to spread across the city like a virus. It was a problem that was getting worse by the day, and he was sick of SHIELD just trying to cover up the patches. It was making the possibility of putting another woman’s feet in the air all the more difficult.   
  
So instead of hunting another girl to fuck, he was out here hunting the monster to kill. Finish B, then A could be pursued. Simple math, simple logic, fueled by an even simpler need.   
  
As silent as he was when swinging from the rooftops, he followed the monsters as they were running into a more decrepit part of the city. A part of New York that was bad even before the symbiote monsters had hit. They hissed and roared at one another, always what looked like one claw-swipe away from tearing off another’s head, but never going all the way. Instead, they were always running forward, turning almost in tandem.   
  
He had followed on the side of buildings, running and jumping as his spider-powers had gifted him. Spider-Man stopped only when he saw them starting to run into a warehouse. He didn’t stop because he thought it was odd, because that was were  _at least_ a dozen fights a week happened. In warehouses that were abandoned or owned by the mafia.   
  
No, he stopped this time because the warehouse was different. It was  _covered_ in that symbiote material.   
  
The building before had a blanket over a corner of it, enough for the other monsters to huddle around it. This, on the other hand, looked like a linen closet, blown open by a random firework at that. Enough that he could watch the black mess of material lurch and roam over the side of the buildings, inflating and deflating as if it were breathing. He realized just how possible it was.   
  
“NO! NO!” Someone screamed, and his head swiveled to see another symbiote monster jumping from a rooftop. Bigger than the others,  _much bigger_ , but nothing he couldn’t handle. He’d handled far bigger. “ _PLEASE! I BEG OF YOU! DON’T!_ ” In his hands however was something far more important. A civilian.   
  
A hot red-haired woman who was immediately taken into the building, the monster only roaring over her screams. It jumped past the sludge, disappearing into the darkness seemingly without a trace. Peter watched it all, staring at it and waiting for an opportunity.   
  
He watched even as he felt his cock harden in his suit. That woman, that girl… she looked familiar, and yet she didn’t. It wasn’t Mary Jane, not his wife and first fucked womb. She had been sleeping for days now. Felicia’s hair wasn’t red, and she was no more mobile than MJ was. They were going to get fucked when they woke up, but not before. It was one of the biggest reasons why he was out here.   
  
And now… he found it.   
  
“Guess they got the party favor ready,” Peter noted to himself, lifting a hand off the wall and aiming for the upper alcove of the warehouse. “Means it's time to crash.”   
  
_FWIP!_ His web spun out of his wrist, hitting with a taut line. He grinned beneath his dark mask, before jumping off the building and ripping his arm back. An elastic line combined with his incredible strength, made the trip the warehouse far less of a swing and far more of a flight. One that he enjoyed all that he could.  _CRASH!_ But not as much as shattering a window with his feet.   
  
The Spider-Man deftly spun himself to land in the center of the warehouse, quickly picking up on the mass of symbiote material that was, for lack of a better term, growing over everything. On the walls, the floor, the ceiling, it was enough to make him think he had jumped through a window and ended up in hell, or wherever Mephisto liked to put the nastier demons.   
  
_ **RAAAGH!** _ At least the screaming from the monsters was a welcome cacophony. Not only that, but there were  _a lot_ of them. Peter grinned underneath his mask, looking at them all.   
  
All of them screaming as them as they hung, if not emerged, from the black goop-like material, all teeth and no eyes, screaming with tongues as long as arms, flailing about and looking to swallow him whole. Oh, they were monsters all right, but he was the motherfucking Spider-Man. And right now, they were in the middle of him and a woman he  _needed_ to fuck.   
  
It wasn’t a safe place to be.   
  
That point was proven by the speed he took them all down at. So fast that even Venom would probably be whimpering away from him at this point. Peter had punched, kicked, and swung his way across the warehouse all by the command and guidance of his Spider-Sense, letting it put him just out of reach of any of their claws, and then snapping back with brutal blows just as he was done.   
  
He was strong before the black suit, but the monsters were like pulp and jelly compared to him now. In a suit that was getting tighter by the second, for every monster he killed at least. It didn’t just feel like it, he  _knew_ his muscles were getting too big for the suit, only a good flex or blow away from tearing right through it. He knew it was going to happen eventually.   
  
Even when the battle was done, the monsters sprayed out across the room more than splayed out, parts more then whole bodies, he could feel his muscles all but a twitch away from shredding his suit. From foot to head, and  _most_ apparent at his cock, the suit just wasn’t going to last. But even if that was true… he still felt  _good_ . Good and  _hard._   
  
Peter looked around the warehouse, at all the bodies that were left of the symbiote after he had taken care of them. Broken necks, shattered spines, pulp for muscles. Overkill, but for monsters that weren’t human, not even intelligent, webbing wasn’t going to be enough, so this was good.  _He_ felt good. Great actually. Even as he stood in the middle of what amounted to a warehouse of corrupted messes.   
  
It felt good what he was doing, killing these monsters that were trying to fight him. Stopping them from hurting anyone else. That was why he was doing it, to keep the others safe. They were safe, because all the monsters in this nest were dead and nearly gone. The stragglers, the grunts, and even that bigger beast that tried to crush him. It had gotten as far as grabbing him.   
  
Peter flexed his arm as he remembered it. He was strong, he knew, and anyone who fought him could testify to it. But that was just insane. He struggled against those that were Hulk-sized, and that monster, even if it wasn’t as strong, qualified. But he had basically torn its fingers off with ease. His suit didn’t feel like it was far behind either. The suit he usually wore felt like it was tearing apart at the seams.   
  
It wasn’t, and he could glance at it and tell, but it felt like it. The same suit he had worn all day, but it felt like he had put on one two sizes too small. He sighed through the black mask, rolling his head as he thought about it. It wasn’t important, and he was wasting time just thinking about it. Even if it was true.   
  
They were easy,  _so easy_ , so easy that his cock was still hard and he was looking for something to fuck even more than before. He had harder fights against the Rhino or Kingpin outside of their power suits than he did these monsters, and they were supposed to be royal bastards from outer space. Yet here he was, making them his bitch with fists and feet. He grinned as he realized it, even if there was still one detail unchanged.   
  
He was horny, and he was wasting his time thinking of how he was different instead of finding that woman.   
  
That redhead that was basically thrown into here by the monster. They hadn’t eaten her, he knew, so she had to be here somewhere, preferably away from anyone else who was taken. Otherwise he’d need an excuse to get her alone and fuck her, which would be almost impossible. Especially if they were all queasy by the symbiotes.   
  
He looked around the warehouse, using his heightened senses to try and find her. It shouldn’t have been more than a quick glance to find her, seeing as the woman was beyond hot and definitely not some sick monster, not like the goons he had all but killed. A disappointed frown pulled at him as the thought occurred that she could have been turned into one, but it couldn’t have been that fast. Hell, even when he was overtaken by the symbiote, it took time to make it a threat. And these things weren’t threats… great.   
  
“Dammit, really hope I didn’t break her arms.” Peter let out, putting hands on his hips and leaning back. “Cause otherwise it’d be the wrong kind of pounding.” He stared up at the ceiling, slightly marveling at how the black material wasn’t falling off the ceiling and dropping on him. Stickier than most other material, he could guess, but still just that, something else.   
  
Something that was clinging to the roof, holding the warehouse together… and holding up the oddest bulbs of black transparent goop he had seen. His eyes focused on those, because even if the symbiote was as nasty as it came, giant balls hanging from the ceiling was still something else entirely.   
  
Until he saw something  _inside_ those balls. Then his disgust turned into a grin of pleasure.   
  
“There you are,” Peter noted as he saw her, just hanging there.   
  
The redhead he couldn’t put a name to, hanging in some transparent dark cocoon above the warehouse floor. All the other bodies around her, surrounded by that pulpy black symbiotic mess, but she looked so peaceful wrapped up in that transparent film. Didn’t mean he wasn’t supposed to get her out.  _FWIP!_ A string of web hit the ceiling, and he was jumping and pulling himself the next second.   
  
His feet hit the underside of the altered roof, loathing the feeling and texture of the symbiote monster, but putting it out of his mind. Priority was the woman, and she looked about as awake right now as Mary Jane. Maybe that would change after he got her out of there. His fingers grabbed the clear film of the cocoon, clenching his fingers until he was able to grasp it. Then, with a good tug, he ripped it right off.   
  
Water fell out of it. Not a massive amount, but enough to fall to the warehouse floor like a bomb, hitting it and sending clear all the mass and broken flesh underneath it. Height and weight created a hell of a force. But he didn’t care about that. He cared about this woman. One he had in his arms in a second, leaning over and using his heightened dexterity to hold her.   
  
Peter let his legs fall away from the ceiling, jumping only enough to put him into freefall. His instincts were in top shape, just like the rest of his body felt, letting him land on the ground after a selected few somersaults. Water collected underneath him, or whatever was inside the cocoon, and he didn’t care. He only cared about the girl.   
  
He was right, even from a distance. She was hot and supple. Red hair that was far longer than MJ’s, reaching well into the region of her ass and straighter as well. Her face was a little more angular, but still a jaw-dropping feminine one. One that was accented by her breasts sticking up from her clothing. Clothing that, thanks to the liquid, hid nothing from him. Not even her nipples sharp and erect through her bra. Adding onto the appeal, as if her being hot as hell in front of him wasn’t enough, he could see the G-String of her thong rising up and wrapping around her waist, accenting her bare midriff. Her breathing was light and relaxed, calm, and Peter held her there, listening to her.   
  
He wasn’t about to fuck her while she was asleep, even if no one would be able to catch him if he did. He  _needed_ them to want him, and he knew women well enough to know that raping them asleep wouldn’t do anything for that. He just needed her awake, then he’d know what to do. Even if that was  _really_ difficult with the size of her breasts. He had already noticed her taut nipples, but it was hard to ignore just how big they were.   
  
Comparing her to MJ, because they were just undeniably alike, he could tell that they were  _easily_ twice as large as hers were. Plenty enough to clap and smother his cock in them, use them like a sleeve and even clean himself off with them. He could remember only a few other superheroes who had chests like this, and one of them was Black Widow, probably working with SHIELD right now. Not that he’d have a chance to fuck her in the state of the city.   
  
This redheaded girl though… she could work, as long as she woke up soon.   
  
“ _GUH!”_ And like he made a deal with Mephisto himself, the girl lurched to life in his arms. He held her up, watching as she arched her back and breathed deep the air of the warehouse. A musky nasty corrupted air because of the symbiotes, but Peter was sure it beat the hell out of the water of the pod he had dragged her out of. “ _GACH! GACH! HACH!” _ She coughed and turned towards him, fingers reaching out and grasping at his suit.   
  
She had a strong grip, Spider-Man was quick to realize. Strong enough to make his suit actually move, despite being as reinforced as the rest of his body. But he didn’t push her off, even as she pulled herself closer to him. It was rather obvious why.   
  
The closer she got, the harder her breasts were shoved against his chest, practically pancaking them against him. And not only that, his cock got harder and harder with it. It would be too easy now to just spin her ninety degrees and possibly fuck her right through her pants. He was horny enough that he was sure they wouldn’t survive impact.   
  
“ _HUGH-HGH-Hugh… Hugh…_ ” Her breathing slowly tapered out and relaxed, calming herself down as she held Spider-Man close, at least to her. Peter was just left wondering if it would be better or worse to fuck her here, because he was going to fuck her, no second questions about that. “Where… w-where am… where am I?” Her voice smothered her words, before finally spitting them out. He could at least answer that.   
  
“Some warehouse, bad side of town. Caught in a pod by bad aliens. Hung up in a bad situation. All very bad. So, it was a good thing the good guy was here,” he commented with a thumb to his chest, keeping his eyes focused on her. “You from around here, or do you just like hanging with the bad crowd.” She didn’t answer him, of course, because she was scared, that was obvious.   
  
What was less obvious, or made less sense, was how she threw herself at him, kissing him through his mask.   
  
Peter wasn’t about to push her away, but even he had to admit it was kind of fast. Here he was thinking he’d have to get her out of here first, or at least to somewhere safer than this. Instead, she was all but grinding against him, even in his arms. Her breasts still smothered across his broad chest, humping at him as she pushed her way off of his hands and into his lap. He fell back to let her have the room, not about to push a hot ginger off of him, even if he could do more without his mask.   
  
“My hero,” she spoke breathlessly. “My brave, strong, and  _endowed_ hero.” The last compliment came as her hand deftly fell off of his shoulder, down his chest, and to his loins. He could see the very moment her eyes sparked, the very same second she grabbed his cock. The base of it at least.   
  
Then Peter got to see her face melt as she trailed down his cock, feeling every inch of it as she explored it through his suit. He was hard from the fight, rock hard, and she was able to get every inch of it. Able to feel just how hard he was, and he would have been a liar if he said she had nothing to do with it. A hot busty redhead with a face that would look just perfect moaning in pleasure, and even better with a belly filled to burst.   
  
“How can I  _ever_ thank my  _hero~?_ ” She puckered her lips with the question, head trailing down with the insinuation and inquiry. There were a lot of ways to approach the situation, and he chose the most obvious.   
  
Jump right in.   
  
“For starters,” Peter began, grabbing the hem of his suit, slipping a thumb into it, and sliding it down until his cock started to push out. “Why don’t we see the  _depths_ of your gratitude. You talk a big game, but when it comes to action, well, I hope it’s not too much to swallow.” The veiled threat came as his cock finally broke from the edge of his pants.   
  
It was even larger than when he had fucked Felicia, much larger. Longer, thicker, and pulsing with obvious need. Usually it took him weeks to feel blue-balled, but at the moment? He probably looked like it had been years since he last came. That was, thankfully about to change.   
  
“ _Hmph~_ ” Because the redhead didn’t even hesitate to put her lips around the head of his cock. Like balm to an open sore, it was one of the most relieving, and  _energizing_ things Peter could have experienced. Enough to make him groan through his mask.   
  
She only barely got past the head with her mouth, hitting the back of her throat, but this  _slut_ was doing her best to try and swallow as much of him as possible. He could feel her throat expanding to make room for him, too small otherwise and, therefore, just the right amount of  _tight_ . Her hands slowly fell down his chest, grabbing at his thighs, and angling herself on them.   
  
They slipped towards the ground, the long-haired redhead making herself as straight as possible, to angle his cock down her throat and into her gut. On his knees, though slowly sinking, Peter complied. To get his cock mounted in her, it would be something worthwhile to feel.   
  
When she dug her hands into the back of his legs, proving her grip a bit stronger than even what he first thought, his wish became reality.   
  
“UGH!” Peter grunted as he felt the woman push her head over his cock, the shaft of his dick vanishing into her throat. She was practically laying down on the floor to keep her throat straight, hands wrapped around his dark-clothed thighs. His dick, long and exposed through his suit, was slowly disappearing inside of her, but not fast enough. Still, he wasn’t about to turn down rescue-sex from a hot redhead, especially if she was able to take him to the base.   
  
And when he felt her chin scratching at his balls, he knew that she could. That was when he put his hands around her hair, holding them like a handle and keeping her in place. She hummed around his cock, and he breathed deep the power that gave him. His balls felt like they were churning, and his hips were aching to start thrusting into her, to drive home just how much cum he could pump into her. She’d never see his face, and he’d cover her in more cum than most women could ever imagine.   
  
“That’s it… take it…” he harshly whispered, rising to his knees and dragging her up with him. Her arms left his thighs, rising up to grasp at the waist of his black suit, trying to tear them off with her fingers. But his suit was  _half­ _ as strong as he felt, and he knew he could take on monsters from outer space right now. This cunt wanted to get fucked, and he wasn’t about to deny her, not when he had spent the better part of two days just looking for the means to fuck someone up.   
  
“ _GLARCH~ GLARCH~ GLCH!”_ Her throat let out as his cock began to piston in and out of her maw, slobber and pre-cum falling past her chin and dribbling on the floor. It was an amazing feat her red hair wasn’t being outright torn from her head with how hard he was grasping it, but he wasn’t about to stop. This was just too intense, her throat feeling like it was an alien itself with how hard it was holding him. That was every reason to  _not_ stop.   
  
His fingers did slacken though, moving from the loose red hair and grasping her skull, looking down through the shades of his mask at the girl who was staring up at him, tears running down her face as slobber and cum spilled from her mouth and nose. It was a great sight, relieving even, but it wasn’t enough. He needed to cum  _in_ her, not just on her.   
  
“ _GLCH-GLCH-GLCH-GLCH!_ ” So, he started to thrust faster, until his superspeed was at the point normal would start to complain, and MJ would ask him to slow down for her. But this cunt in his hands was just grinning up at him, her hands circling around his waist until she was grabbing his ass, getting handfuls of his cheeks, and trying her best to pull him closer.   
  
He could feel the head of his cock opening into something, and his balls grinding against her chin and slobber. It was impossible to go any deeper into this hole, but she just wasn’t letting go. Peter scowled in his mask, wanting to fuck her cunt and make her scream his name and get seeded, but if it was about quick release, he’d do her more than once.   
  
_SPURT! SPURT!_ That meant cumming in her now.   
  
Cumming, and watching her twisted and lurid gaze widen almost in panic as he fired off shots of cum in her. Orgasming and letting his enhanced spider-strength hold her close as he let more of his little seeds fire their way into her gut. His hands held her close, filling her up and watching even more of the cum shoot into the pubes of his cock, fired from her nose as her cheeks billowed out. It was an amazing sight to watch, this woman he had rescued getting fucked over by his cock. It was exactly what he wanted… and he let it happen.   
  
Peter held the cunt there, the redhead with a red-hot personality, drown in his cum and stuff herself on his cock. Her arms fell to her sides, unable to hold onto his ass any longer, letting him guide her off with his super strength. Ropes of cum were pulled out of her mouth and throat, inch by inch that he left. He groaned as he felt her lips wrap around and clean his dick at the same time. All ending when her likely near-broken jaw released his head with a pop.   
  
“ _Ha~ Ha~ Hagh~_ ” She groaned out as she gazed up at him, Peter still holding her head in his hands, cock at half-mast and aimed at her wet chest, and his cum staining her from eye level to the depths of her throat. With how hard she was panting underneath him. It was  _impossible_ not to see the layers of his cum fired into her, filling her up from end to end. It was a great sight to see, truly it was.   
  
But he was here for the other hole on the other side. And he was going to take it, a cunt who got this fucked up.   
  
“Not bad,” Peter honestly spoke. “Out of all the women who fucked me after a rescue, you’re a solid number three, but number one’s my wife. Hard to beat that.” The girl’s breathing picked up pace, large breasts heaving with the action. It was hard to see those when she was underneath him sucking his cock like a faucet. “How about you get out of those clothes, and we’ll be F-U-C-K-I-N-G in the tree?” Not his best innuendo, but she was drowning in cum, so it was a wash.   
  
“Sounds…  _amazing~_ ,” the woman let out, between gulps of his cum. He watched it trail down her cheeks, and her throat moving as she swallowed it. A great sight, no doubt, but not as much as actually stuffing her up the cunt and putting something better in her. Something she was  _designed_ for. “But before that…” She clicked her tongue.   
  
His spider senses flared.   
  
But the thing attacking him was faster.

* * *

  
She watched as the Symbiote material swallowed up Spider-Man in the blink of an eye. The dark murky material that had surrounded the warehouse floor, walls, and ceiling jumping at him all at once, attacking from every angle. It was more than even the man with a sixth sense could move through. Though he did try.   
  
With his dick out and pants down, he had jumped and avoided the first few attempts to grab him, but he couldn’t dodge well in mid-air, and even touching the mass was all it needed to surround him. The Symbiotes, after all, were not masses of tentacles, they were organic life, the things from outer space that were once a thriving nation, content to live out their days.   
  
Now they were attempting to raise their king, as the Harbinger had said the Spider-Man was perfect for. And she knew now it was right.   
  
Licking her lips, standing up in a drenched outfit that didn’t suit her, wiping away the cum of Peter Parker, she tasted what she had worked for. Her hands found the edges of her drenched shirt and pants, impossible strong grip ripping them off without a second. They didn’t matter to her, no more than the abuse to her body.   
  
She confidently walked towards the writhing mass of black organic matter, to the Symbiotes that were collecting around Peter. She stood in front of it with her breasts rising and falling with her breaths, cunt dripping from the deepthroat she had given, still tasting the remnants of his cum in her gut. It all turned her on so  _much~_ .   
  
That, and staring at the ball of black matter that surrounded Peter, watching what she had placed slowly filling up. She hadn’t put anything in him, but she had encouraged to grow what was already in him.   
  
The Symbiote that had come from the Harbinger, grafted onto him and working its way into his balls, into the center of his reproduction. It had already done much to seed Mary Jane, the first queen, and Felicia, the Lady in Wait. Filled them up and now seeded their wombs, preparing them for the  _years_ they had ahead of them. The redhead licked her cum-stained lips as she thought of what was to come for Spider-Man, the man slowly being surrounded by the symbiote.   
  
She had not seen this happen before, but she had heard about it from so many voices, it felt more like a movie to her. One that she watching with rapt attention.   
  
It was all so… perfect.   
  
_CRASH!_ And then, like all good movies, there was a twist.   
  
The woman turned, not caring for her nakedness, as someone deftly piercing the window high above them like a lance, only to spin and twirl about, landing on their feet. On their feet, in a crouch, and with a mask and suit covering all of their body. Well… all may have been a bit generous. The signs of battle were evident all across it. Just as well as the figure itself, the definitely  _feminine_ figure, breasts and all.   
  
The naked redhead smiled at the hardly clothed figure, rolling her shoulders and letting the cum drip from her lips. She didn’t fear the woman in front of her.   
  
“I am amazed it took you this long to get here.” The woman spoke as she approached the new arrival. Neither were wary of the others state of dress. Not the woman who was naked or the other who was in battle torn gear. “Is it that hard to find the progenitor? Even with all of your skills and tools? Would you care to admit that it is my nature that proves superior to your skills?”   
  
“I will admit  _nothing!_ ” the other woman yelled, even as she stood. At her tallest, matching in height to the naked woman across from her. One of her breasts spilled from her suit, but she disregarded it with a blush. She couldn’t afford to let her guard down. “You have captured him, but he is  _not_ defeated yet. Neither am  _I!_ ” She stood confident, in front of the naked woman with crossed arms.   
  
With matching red-hair. And matching cup size. And matching eye-color. And then she spoke, with a matching voice.   
  
“You can rest in your delusions a bit longer. I find nothing wrong with it.” She spun as she got to the other side of the mass of symbiote material holding Peter Parker. “It won’t be long now before the Spider-Man has been swallowed up, becoming  _everything,_ we need him to be.” She twisted her head to the side.   
  
_FWIP!_ And effortlessly dodged the bundle of web shot at her.   
  
“I won’t let you get away with this!” the woman spoke. In a suit so much like Spider-Man’s, down to the red, white, and blue, but with her mask torn off and parts of her costume already missing. It said something then that even in her state of distress, her gaze was as strong as a general’s. “Trying to corrupt Spider-Man like that, I’ll never allow it!”   
  
“Never?” The other woman spoke, hand running down her face even as she stood next to Peter’s pod. “I believe I stand as proof that he can be corrupted.” The woman put her hand through her hair, presenting herself as her mother used to. “ _May Parker_ , the first-born daughter of the _ First Queen_ , or do you think I am someone else.”   
  
“I know who you are!” the costumed woman spoke. “Don’t forget that  _I’m_ the  _true May Parker!_ The daughter of Peter Parker and Mary Jane Watson, born  _after_ this is all done and dealt with!” HER hand waved over the warehouse, threatening the woman without a fist. “Dad has faced  _far_ worse than you, and he’s come out on top.”   
  
“I believe I’ve already made it clear… not always~.” The whisper of the answer was all the hint she gave.   
  
For the child of Peter Parker, endowed with his Spider-Sense it was all she needed. Especially because she didn’t have her pants down. She effortlessly dodged the mass of tentacles, swirled together with symbiotic material. Her body pirouetted in the air, even with a breast hanging out and loins nearly exposed. It was still little effort for her to dodge.   
  
To hit the ground and weave, the limbo past the limbs that were flailing towards her and trying to catch her. She was in her element in a battle, and she was not corrupted like her vile counterpart.   
  
Twisted as this past was, May Parker  _was_ going to win. That was what she knew.   
  
_FWIP!_ Or at least what she thought. Before a spider web snagged her ankle and drew her in.  _FWIP FWIP! FWIP! FWIP! _ They began to rapid fire then.   
  
Her Spider-Senses flared, but almost worked against her. Twists of her arms, bends of her neck, and all she did was move in their flight path. It was only after she had hit the ground, her doppelganger standing above her, that she realized she had been tricked.   
  
“Spider-Sense?” Her other-self spoke. “I prefer my Venom sense. And I  _know_ I’m not the only one.” May opened her lips to give back a witty retort.   
  
_“UGH~!_ ” But instead, all she did was let out a harsh moan, at the same time the woman’s hands found her snatch, putting fingers into her. Her head rolled back, even as her arms were quickly tied in the web. Just a few fingers in, and she felt  _weak_ .   
  
“Oh my? Cumming so soon~?” Her other self mocked, and May glared up at her. “Don’t worry, I know a new playmate who will show you  _right_ where you belong. Better yet, I’m sure he’ll show  _both of us_ where we should sit~.” The comment made her think of Eddie Brock, donning the Venom Suit and charging at them, or worse yet, the Carnage Symbiote coming at them. Neither was correct.   
  
Because soon the pod that had cocooned her father started to fall away, the strands of stringy and almost slurpy black material falling away, revealing the man inside. The man who was on crouched legs, hardly standing, but still very recognizable. In the suit he usually wore, May Parker  _never_ forgot the appearance of her father.   
  
“Dad? Dad!” May yelled, watching her father stand from the pit of symbiotic fluid, trailing down his uniform as the man stood tall and proud. She grinned at him, flashing a toothy smile to her evil counterpart. But when she looked back at her father, he hadn’t jumped to save her. He hadn’t even moved. “D… Daddy?” She let out, unease creeping into her voice.   
  
It began to roll out of her as she saw her father wasn’t wearing his suit. It was a mirage of the light. He was naked as could be, naked as  _she_ was, and eyes staring down at her, empty of compassion. Her legs pulled together in minor terror. A feeling that was compounded as her eyes trailed down as well. The sight made her gasp.   
  
“I know~.” Her  _literal evil twin_ hummed into her ear. “Papa has always been  _so_ big. Big enough to make me his little cock warmer at night and big enough to make Mama MJ and that  _bitch_ in wait Felicia suckle on his balls as I did so.” May Parker’s jaw dropped at the words, horrifying images being  _seared_ into her brain, in all but true fashion. “Don’t believe me? Even if you feel like…  _this~._ ”   
  
_This_ came as her fingers dipped deeper into her cunt, and May Parker could only let out a weak moan, bound as she was, as her alternate self squeezed her exposed flesh. May arched her back against her will, trying to find a way out of it, but now she realized what her father meant when he said fighting other Spider-Men was difficult. All the same instincts.   
  
That thought did not serve her well as her father continued to stalk towards her… massive…  _c-cock_ hanging between his legs. She  _loathed _ her body for reacting towards it.   
  
“Now now, don’t worry~,” the Evil May spoke. Just before she twisted the real May Parker around, so that the web-bound woman was looking up at her symbiote bound counterpart. “It only hurts the first time~.” Her smile, filled with teeth as sharp as blades, gave May no peace.   
  
_GRIP!_ Neither did the feeling of her father’s hands on her ass-cheeks, spreading them.   
  
“ _WHA~!_ ” She let out a terrified moan, even as she fell to the concrete, dropped by the other woman. Her ass still in her father’s grip, held up by his strength. The terror fueled her adrenaline, and her fingers ripped through the webbing, reaching out to push herself, away to hit her father away, to  _escape!_   
  
But she couldn’t grab anything to defend herself, and her father reacted to them as he ever did when the fought. Unmoving and unaffected. She was trapped.   
  
And his cock was hard… peeking out over the crevice of her bare ass. Never had May been so afraid.   
  
“NO! NO! Daddy! Daddy  _don’t!_ ” May Parker cried, putting her fingers into the concrete to try and escape. But she was still a woman, no matter how empowered, and the man who had  _given_ her her strength was the one holding her back.   
  
The same one who had his cock to her cunt, snarling like a rabid beast, and ignorant to her cries or tears. She looked on horrified, even as she tried to twist and claw her way to salvation. She found none.   
  
All the future daughter of Peter Parker and Mary Jane found was her evil twin standing in front of her, leaning over and letting her dark hair curtain her vision, grinning maliciously down at the state of the supposed hero. May let out a wet whimper of terror, feeling her father’s cock start to burrow into her cunt.   
  
“H-Help…” she pitifully let out, only making the eyes of her doppelganger widen in delight. Delight and sadistic glee. “P-P-Please! H-He’s…  _H-He’s-!_ ” Her voice was failing her, faster than she could have expected. She had had sex a few times before, but never even close to this. But for all the terror she put into her gaze, expecting sympathy and help, she received nothing but a cruel grin in return, lined with the teeth of a symbiote creature.   
  
“ _Please_ ,” her doppelganger spoke in return. “ _Enjoy Daddy for me~._ ” Her head shook.   
  
_ **WHAM!** _ Before it flew back in a wail.   
  
“ _GUH~~!_ ” May Parker let out as her father buried his cock into her. She knew he was large before, even back in her timeline, having seen the outline of his dick before evenings with her mother. But it was one thing to see it and another to experience it. One part of her mind wondered how the very human Mary Jane ever lasted through this cock. The corrupted version of her holding her down right now was wondering how  _she_ would.   
  
A cock that pummeled its way into her womb without any hesitation or remorse, stretching her cunt out so far, her legs instantly spread as far as they could  _desperate_ to make as much room for the invasive dick as it possibly could. Feeling it stretch the rings of her cunt without hesitation or difficulty, an act that had her gut churning, chest compressing, and heated moans  _ripping_ from her throat, all while her fingers literally ripped through the concrete.   
  
“ _UGH~ GUGH~ UGHGHGhghgghhg~~~!_ ” Her cries quickly devolved into a wet whimper, bitter and mournful tears spilling down her face as the cock continued to reach into her. In and out, the balls of her father, where she had  _come from_ , slapping her clit with all the ferocity of an open palm smack. Her large breasts waving beneath her as her body was fucked by her father, holding her ass as a steadying board for her.   
  
And all the while her doppelganger stood tall over her, naked as she was and with an almost joyful level of  _arousal_ flowing down her cunt. May only knew that was there when she felt it drip on her face. She thought it her sweat or tears, until she looked up and saw a smile.   
  
“Now  _there’s_ the face of a happy  _cummer_ ,” the symbiote corrupted version of her spoke. “So fuckable, so  _easy_ , so  _desperate_ to have daddy turn that little cootch of yours into a regular fuck bed for all his little babies!” May grit her teeth as her more vile self spoke on. “Don’t worry, you’re just the first~. Tonight at least. He’s already fucked Mama, and Auntie Felicia is probably swimming with our siblings right now~.”   
  
May shook her head, trying to deny it. Her father wouldn’t fall, not this fast, not like  _this_ . He was Spider-Man, and she was Spider-Girl. They were… they were the incorruptible ones! The idea of them falling like this, o-or at all! It was just not possible! It just wasn’t-   
  
_GRIP!_ “ _HII~~!_ ” The whine of pleasure left her lips, slipping through grit teeth, as she felt her father grab her mess of red hair and pull. Her back arched with the sudden force, pulling her even  _further_ onto his cock. She could feel his pubes tickling her ass, even if his bitch-breaking cock was destroying her womb. It was taking up more room than she had to offer, so much more.   
  
So, May Parker could do little else but let her jaw fall open, letting a loose tongue fall out, and all the slobber she had collected with it. It still wasn’t enough to stop her father from fucking her, continuously and relentlessly. Her entire body was being fucked back and forth, and all she could feel through her frayed and fucked over nerves was the sensation of her father’s cock beating its way from the edge of her cunt lips to the depths of her womb, feeling more like it was fucking its way straight into her brain.   
  
She may as well have been  _swimming_ in pleasure, the way her body swayed with it. Spilling out of her as she was fucked hard enough to leave red marks on her ass where her daddy was beating her into shape. Yes… shape… she was being conditioned  _by her Daddy. And her Daddy was always so good for her. This was what she needed, what she wanted. She couldn’t get this from her real Daddy, so this past one would have to do_ .   
  
“Oh? Finally accepting your place? That was faster than even me~.” Her  _sensual_ other spoke, leaning down towards her. May felt her finger trace over her face, tickling her even as she bobbed back and forth, almost afraid of the strength of her  _father, feeling like he was about to tear her hair straight from her head. But the pain it brought only let her focus on the pleasure of his cock._ “And that smile? Oh my~. I know Mama will be  _so happy_ to see you smiling with Daddy’s cock in you. Maybe if you’re extra good after this, I’ll let him wear you home, showing you off to everyone~.”   
  
If she was smiling before, then the idea her doppelganger gave her made her practically glow. She could feel it reaching through her, spreading through her that  _warm and inviting glow, reminding her of where she belonged. This was her Daddy’s cock turning her into a submissive little slut, but it was where she was always meant to be. Right on his dick and letting him fuck her as senseless as the criminals they used to beat. Because this was how she was going to help her Daddy._   
  
_May Parker _ could only help her Daddy if he made her a _ Mommy herself!_   
  
_SPURT!_ And with that last thrust into her, he started.   
  
“ _GHHIIIII~~~!_ ” Slobber and  _cum_ shot past her lips as she felt her father cum inside of her. Filling up her womb so quickly and so volumously that she was rocked forward a few extra inches, her father ripping on her hair to keep her rooted to his cock. Even as his cum practically shot out of her with the speed it was put into her, spraying back on his balls and  _far_ more over her legs, she took it. She took it all.   
  
Even when she was finally let go, and she flew more than slid off of his cock. Landing into a pile of symbiotic goop, face still screwed in pleasure, tongue out and tasting the nasty floor of the warehouse, and hair draped over her body. Forget a fight, she was literally fucked out of her mind, and by her Daddy dearest no less.   
  
“HAHAHAHAHA! Oh, that is just  _too perfect _ a position for you,  _little sis~._ ” The sensual title came out, at the same time she felt a hand glide down her back, from the blades of her shoulders to the hump of her tailbone. May Parker bit on nothing, mewling through slobber and cum, eyes crossed, as that finger twirled around her unblemished asshole. “I bet you’d like him to fuck you here next? Right now, even?” Would he?   
  
She turned around, a monumental feat for herself, to see her father’s cock still tall and angled, sharp and ready to fuck, covered with his cum and her femjuices. Her eyes ran with tears of  _joy at the sight_ . But it was blemished by  _her older sister stepping over her_ , leaning down so her naked breasts were hanging over her.   
  
“Now now, calm down you little slut in making,” her other self spoke, hand grabbing her jaw. Just enough to haul her head off the ground, grinning as she stared at May’s puckered lips. “You got your turn with Daddy, but now… you have to wait your turn.” The comment was made as she saw her father’s hips approaching her other self’s ass.   
  
_SMACK!_ Then she got to see the expression on  _her_ face as her father fucked her. Eyes screwing together, lips pulled into a smile, and slobber slipping from her lips as tears fell from her gaze. Resting on her own breasts and staring up over her shoulder, May could recognize it for what it was.   
  
One of the  _most beautiful things she had ever seen._   
  
_And she couldn’t wait to see who her father helped next_ .


	5. The Nightmare Begins

It wasn’t even the crack of dawn, but Peter almost woke up screaming.  
  
The only thing that kept him from yelling was the desperation to suck in air. A desperate gasping gulp of it, not unlike a man in a desert finding an oasis. He lurched up in bed as he took it, fingers grasping and tearing at the bedsheets, back arching to suck in as much as possible. It felt like if he didn’t take in enough, he’d suffocate in that one terrifying moment.  
  
Then the chill of his apartment hit him and he was left coughing out all the air he brought in. Lurching forward and putting a fist to his mouth, hacking at it as he tried to control himself. It felt impossible. Between his coughs, he took in more deep labored breaths, trying to empty all the dead space in his lungs with every breath. None of them seemed like enough.  
  
He just needed to breathe normally. That was one of the _first_ things he had drilled into himself once he started working with the Avengers. No matter how extreme or minor a situation, just breathe. In and out, focus on it, control it… and the rest of the anxiety will pass with it. In and out… in and out…  
  
Slowly, focusing on his breath, he started to relax. The gasping breaths turned into patient breaths, and the sheet ripping grip relaxed into open palms. It left him sitting up in bed, balancing himself, and just collecting his mind, relaxing his body. It was just his body, because his mind was an absolute mess.  
  
“Wow…” he muttered to no one, leaning his head back and letting the terror of it all wash over him. “That was… _not_ a dream I want to have again.” Seriously, there was a fun meme about a best nightmare, but this felt like his worst dream. Everything that he saw, and did, and spoke, and thought, it all felt like he was watching some _maniac_ act out their sickest fantasy, and he was just along for the ride. “Rather get Mysterio to make me think I cut off my arms than do that again. Wasn’t fun the first time either.”  
  
Peter shook his head, all but hitting the cobwebs from his head, surely they got in there when he forgot to meditate after his last practice. That was his bad. Much as anything was.  
  
“Dammit, really can’t sleep now,” he muttered to himself, pushing the blankets off his body. The few patches that weren’t torn from his fingers clenching down on them, ripping them, were soaked with sweat. MJ was going to have a fit when she saw them. MJ… hold on a second. “MJ?” Peter asked, but didn’t see her.  
  
She wasn’t there, and his hand patted around the bed, finding nothing but his sweat and the damages of his nightmare. He sighed, figuring she was probably sleeping on the couch or something. She knew better than to try and coax him from a nightmare, seeing as he could accidentally take her head off. Probably for the best.  
  
His feet hit the floor, and he groaned with it. It felt ice cold, which only served to show him how hot his body was. Hot, sweaty, and feeling like he was absolutely caked with it. Not the greatest feeling in the world, not after waking up at least. He sighed, getting out of bed and walking towards the bathroom. He had to at least make sure he hadn’t hurt himself in the night, or anything else had gone wrong. The possibility for it wasn’t low.  
  
Peter stumbled into the bathroom, pushing open the door and hearing his feet clap on the tiles. Clap… and maybe a snap or two. _Great_, he had better be sick because otherwise MJ was going to throw the kitchen at him, sink included. His hands fumbled for the light switch on the wall, catching it in his fingers and flicking it on.  
  
Light flooded his vision, making him blink away from it bleary eyed. What the hell possessed him to stare right at it? He’d get mocked by Miles if he saw that happen. He grumbled, marching his way over to the sink, gripping the ceramic and holding himself steady. Deep breaths, as his eyes adjusted. In and out… In and out… In… and… Oh God.  
  
“_WHAT THE HELL!?” _Peter screamed as his eyes finally adjusted, and saw his bathroom.  
  
The half of his bathroom that _wasn’t_ covered in black symbiote goop. The half that wasn’t literally _filled_ with gunk crawling along his walls and ceiling like so much mold. Holding itself together like the nightmare he had, gripping to every surface and strung together with bands of the stuff. He could see the light shimmering off of it, _half_ the light held down in it! He could _hear _it! That was horrible, it was all _wrong!_  
  
But it wasn’t what made him scream, not even close. This was bad, but he’d seen his apartment blown up. And that was worse. So what was worse than that?  
  
The suit that was on him. The _symbiote_ that was on him.  
  
On him, clinging to him, _embedded_ in him, and being worn _on him_. If that wasn't bad enough to make him scream, then what was happening _just under him_ was even _worse!_  
  
Even though the Symbiote was covering _literally_ from neck to toe, his cock was still sticking out. Like, _right out there!_ Canterbury tales stripper style. He couldn’t even be sure it _was_ his cock!  
  
Peter knew his body extremely well, the benefits of having to study how radioactive spider bites affected him, but he was very very certain that in no small terms he had an averaged sized cock. Enough to make MJ’s toes curl and get Felicia to call him the next morning. That said, the cock on his loins right now, covered by the same Venom Symbiote as the rest of his body, was _not_ his cock.  
  
It was twice as large as his, in length and girth. Even had the balls to match.  
  
“The hell… the _fuck…_” Peter cursed, running a hand through his hair to calm himself down. It didn’t work, far from it. Instead, it had him feeling every follicle atop his head, his fingers able to trace the hundreds of them even with a small whisk through them. Quick enough that he shouldn’t be able to tell, but he did. Like Spider-Sense on overdrive.  
  
That was something, and it explained why he felt so sensitive in bed, so sensitive now. It _didn’t_ explain the mess of goop that was still hanging around inside his bathroom, like if that came in from the roof or if he had missed his shot masturbating and it _grew like actual mold_, but that didn’t matter. No, focus, like Black Widow always said. A lack of focus was a noose for an operative, even if he wasn’t one.  
  
What he was was a slightly above average photographer for the Bugle, on the side inventor, with a few abilities that made him a headache for a lot of bad guys. He wasn’t supposed to be like this.  
  
In his panic, his hand swiped down, ghosting over his cock.  
  
His head nearly cracked the glass he lurched forward so hard.  
  
Just the back of his hand ghosting over the shaft of his cock was intense, blatantly so. It made Spider-Man let out a low groan of annoyance more than anything. It was sensitive, and in a way that it made him _horny_. If that didn’t cover the full spectrum of confusing, he had no idea what did. Venom goop was on his walls, on his ceiling, through his tiles, and on his skin. It was molded around his dick, making it large enough to probably outright _kill_ any woman he fucked, and it made him aroused.  
  
Horrible and nauseating as all _that_ was, Peter was starting to come to about another unfortunate detail. He had _dreamed_ about this. Not this exactly, but something _like_ this. Something about the symbiote and fucking and his cock and… oh good thing he was in the bathroom already, because he just _felt_ sick.  
  
This wasn’t real. It flat out _couldn’t_ be real. He stumbled out of the bathroom _knowing_ it. All that symbiotic material, on his bathroom and on his… on him… it wasn’t real. This was just the stress. Black Widow and Mary Jane, they both said he needed to take a break, and Captain America had told him so many times that over working could force your mind to bring your work back with you… for lack of a better word for it. Yeah… that was it.  
  
He was just overworked, he _had_ overworked himself. Stressing about MJ, about his work, about everyone else... that was all it was. That symbiotic material that covered his skin was just his eyes playing tricks on him, and the sensation on his skin… his nerves were just overworking themselves, like his Spider Sense when there was too much going on.  
  
Yeah… yeah, that was it. He was just… he was just focusing on too much. On the symbiotes… and how they were taking over his home and body, except they _weren’t_. That was just… it just wasn’t happening.  
  
Peter’s hand _slammed_ against the molding of his living room, keeping himself upright as he stumbled into it. He needed to get out, to get some open air, maybe finally take up the Vision on those therapy sessions he always said he could use. He just… he couldn’t stay here. Even if he _was_ naked, he’d apologize for it later. With the rest of the city going to pot, they’d forgive him, probably. He just… he just had to get out of here first.  
  
He basically fell into his living room, the cold wood feeling like _ice_ his skin was so sensitive. Even if he didn’t feel a millimeter of give from his skin, he knew it was his bare skin. He was _not_ wearing a symbiote suit. He just _couldn’t_ be! He would have realized it. He wouldn’t… he wouldn’t have fallen into it again!  
  
Peter got to his feet, stumbling against the wall and trying to catch his breath again. He ignored the tacky sensation running on his features, how he could feel almost _everything_ roaming over his skin, about how he could make up almost every breath of moment in his apartment, and how it felt like wildfire climbing over him. He ignored all of that and hit the lights.  
  
That lit up his home, and the pair women sitting in the room.  
  
_“GAH!” _Peter let out, limbs too frayed to make sense of it. “What the hell! What the _fuck!?_” Were they just normal women, that would _not_ be his reaction, especially if he was bare naked.  
  
It _was_ his reaction when he was staring at a pair of women basically _drenched_ in symbiote material.  
  
One of them, on his _favorite chair_, had red hair like Mary Jane, and locks to match, but without any of the wave she usually had. She had her aunt’s eyes, and that was as far as his Spider Sense could get before he focused on _everything else_. Like the fact that there was a _red symbiote_ latched onto her like a second skin, covering everything below her neck and wrapping down her body to her toes. It emphasized her breasts, nipples sticking out like they could be sucked on and even her cunt lips showing, maybe even _dripping _with liquid for all he knew. It wasn’t bad enough that she was wearing it, but that he could _see _the goop was still moving on her. That was bad.  
  
What was _worse_ was the other girl, who looked like she could have been twins with the first girl, minus the _massive and obvious symbiote_. But twin-like as they looked, it was _impossible_ to ignore the large stomach she had, protruding from her gut as if she were months pregnant. Hell, if anything, it almost looked like she was _minutes_ away from going into labor. She wasn’t even lying down, she was just sitting on his sofa, with crossed legs and _smiling_ at him, even as he cussed and stumbled at the sight!  
  
And Peter was still standing naked in front of them, save for the black symbiotic material covering him from neck to toe, leaving his cock flopping out between his legs. Flopping, but _quickly_ hardening. Why the cock was hardening at the sight of the alien goop covered girl and the very clearly pregnant woman, he had no idea.  
  
He had just as much of an idea on why his cock was _massive_ compared to what it usually was. But that was a question he could have answered _after_ he figured what else was going on!  
  
“Father!” “Daddy!” The pair of them yelled, and Peter’s already fractured mind reeled back a bit further. He stumbled from where he stood, back hitting the wall hard enough to crack the drywall. He couldn’t care, he couldn’t _think_. It was taking everything he had to focus on just the pair of them, and remembering he was buck naked in front of them. “We worried you wouldn’t be well.” “You slept for a day like that.” The red symbiote woman stood up, the alien shifting as she did so. The pregnant twin just uncrossed her legs, presenting her cunt like it was a comforting sight.  
  
“W-What the fuck!?” He yelled again. It took his scrambled mind to realize that wasn’t a question that would get him good answers. “Who are you two!? What the hell are you doing in my apartment!?”  
  
“Don’t you recognize us daddy?” “Please say you do, you fucked us so hard before, I couldn’t think all of yesterday.” The Venom symbiote waltzing up to him spoke, even as the woman wearing it was all smiles. Peter _knew_ that should have been the go ahead for his Spider-Sense to act up… but it didn’t. Not even when his _common sense_ should have been screaming about the pregnant girl calling him father and saying he fucked her last night, _looking like that_.  
  
“I don’t… no, there’s no way,” he shook his head in denial of it all, but the pair of girls just laughed. Laughed and giggled in perfect tandem with one another. Creepy was a good word for it, but creepy just meant harmless and a bit unsettling. This was _strip naked and runs screaming to the Avengers_ bad. And what was the worst part of it all.  
  
_GRIP!_ When the Venom Girl in the red symbiote got her hands on his dick. That was worrying for two reasons. One, it felt _absolutely incredible_. So good that Peter couldn’t hold back the moan the moment he felt his dick getting caressed. He heard that having sex in the water was great, but apparently it just had to be viscous, cause his cock felt _beyond incredible!_  
  
But the second reason it was bad, his Spider Sense didn’t go off. It wasn’t telling him about _any_ of this happening. That either meant it was obvious, _ha, no_, or that all of this was non threatening. The idea of having a symbiote girl grabbing his cock being _not_ a bad thing didn’t jive well with his mind, especially considering he was covered in a suit of his own.  
  
Really didn’t help when she started to pump her hand back and forth, and then, it felt like he was having sex for the first time.  
  
“That feel good daddy?” Peter rolled his head with the question. Not like he usually did when asked something stupid, but out of pleasure. How could he not? His cock was being pumped sensually, caressingly, by a woman who kept calling him the kinkiest sex name and rubbing her body up against him. And she had a great body, even with 90% covered by the almost gelatinous exterior of a symbiote.  
  
Naked breasts flush up against his side, her hand playing with his extra sized length, and even her fingers trailing down to tickle his balls. This was wrong for so many reasons, enough that he should be fighting this but… what kind of villain fucked a hero like this? Mysterio? No? Venom? It felt like it but… but…  
  
“O-Oh god…” The pleasured whimper left him as something wet and _small_ wrapped itself around the edge of his dick, quick and talented enough to have his eyes flutter shut. This time, unlike in the bathroom he _did_ curl over, hands immediately grabbing at whatever was there. His hands grabbed curls of red hair, his black covered skin threading around them and holding tight.  
  
“Does that feel good, _daddy~?”_ The woman next to him purred as she spoke, all the while her fingers trailed around the base of his shaft, letting whatever it was that was pleasuring the head of his symbiote covered dick keep at it. Maybe it was the size, maybe it was the pleasure, but it felt _amazing_ to have the cap of his dick being worked over like it was. “She’s close enough to me that I know, that head has to feel _amazing_,” her words came out all the same.  
  
“H-Her head?” Peter just managed to grumble out, through pants that were pushing past his lips and a flushed expression that was probably making the suit he was wearing melt. If it wasn’t already liquid that is. That said, it did feel great. Great enough for him to guide the red hairs he was grabbing, grabbing the obvious head and churning it back and forth on his dick, making it go deeper and deeper.  
  
Yet always managing to hit the back of her throat, earning _glrchs_ of noise as air rushed past his dick. The black symbiote covering it, he felt literally everything, and it was still enough to get him to squirm. And the woman at his side, flushed up against him now, locking a leg around his shaking stumps, certainly didn’t help.  
  
“She was so nervous before, so _afraid~_,” the redhead kept speaking, purring into his neck even. “Kept thinking that this was going to be wrong, tried to fight it. But it was _you_ who convinced her, _daddy~_” She flicked his chest with the motion, and made him jerk. Not because it hurt, obviously, but because he could feel the heat coming off of her, and seeping into him.  
  
“_GLACH~ GLACH~!_” And maybe starting to make his cock vibrate, because the girl giving him head was starting to choke. He managed to open his eyes, heroic traits thankfully keeping him from ignoring a choking woman. He couldn’t tell if that was a mistake or not on his part.  
  
Not even as it had him staring down in the eyes of the pregnant woman he was throat fucking, watching his cock disappear down her gaunt cheeks, tear eyes looking up at him and his hands curled in her hair. Even with her cock wrenching her jaw open, forcing her to drool around it, he could see the traces of a smile around the edges of her lips. She was enjoying this, and he’d be the worst liar in this _universe_ if he even tried to kid himself that he wasn’t.  
  
“You _really_ like it, don’t you daddy?” The girl on his arm kept talking for her. He wasn’t sure how, but Peter was _just_ able to wrench his eyes away from the girl, only to stare at the one who was running her hands all over his skin. “You know… she may be knocked up with a little spawn of her own, but I know _exactly_ how it feels.” She hissed the ‘s’ and licked her lips. “Enough to know that if you call out to her when you cum… she’d get a _lot_ of satisfaction. Enough that she’ll just _beg_ you to keep _going at her_.” And her hand was more than happy to massage his balls.  
  
He _felt_ them getting larger as she did, like the fastest case of blue balls in history. Peter groaned into nothing, unsure if this was a job for Spider-Man or the Incredible Hulk, because _something_ was about to get smashed! The women or his consciousness. Probably both!  
  
“W-What’s… h-h-her name…” He bit his lip as his hands pulled the girl he was throat fucking to his base, his cock _just_ managing to slip past her mouth and into her throat. She spat up a mouthful of spit onto his balls, and the woman teasing them giggled.  
  
“_Our_ name… my sweet, lovable, and _fuck crazy_ _daddy_,” she began, the venom symbiote dripping off of her face and leaving behind just the head beneath. Just that with breasts to match. “Is _May Parker_.” That wasn’t a name he wanted to think of while getting close to an orgasm. “Thrown back from the _future_, to find our _very_ special _baby daddy~_.”  
  
Peter froze.  
  
He looked at her, the girl grinning up at him with hair that flowed down her neck and eyes that were wide with truth. Even if his gaze _was_ shaking from the fact that he had a tight hole fucking his dick, and that dick was enlarged to the point that he could kill someone with it. He was staring at her, watching her as he slowly shifted his gaze down towards the woman who had her head in his crotch.  
  
The same face, the same hair, the same eyes… not just of each other, but eyes and hair and looks that he knew. MJ’s hair, his eyes… his aunt’s face. It was all there, and he was _fucking it_.  
  
“Surprised, _daddy_?” The girl, his _daughter_, on his arm asked. “I didn’t want to scare you. Not the man who made mommy feel _so good_ for so long. Who showed me _everything_ I know about fighting, and _loving~._” That comment couldn’t have been any creepier if she tried. And it wasn’t just because she was saying it.  
  
It was because the venom symbiote was crawling up her neck again, and it was wrapping around her head. He knew what it did to Eddie Brock, and just about anyone else who got wrapped up in it. It changed them, made them crazy, made them strong.  
  
And gave them an extra large set of razor sharp teeth, which said daughter was now sporting with a wide and lurid grin, matched by the slobber that spilled out of her jaw. That was probably bad. It only got worse as the tongue came out, and wrapped around his neck, _lovingly_. _Lovely_.  
  
“You wouldn’t _believe _the number of times you and mommy showed me _every _position you used to have me. I think you almost killed her once, fucking her while _swinging _through the city.” Her tongue was _sucked _back into her mouth, ended with a pop, and let her impressively wanton smile focus on him, all while her hands continued to explore him. “I bet the girl you’re fucking right now can’t even _remember_ the last time she was laid.” Her laugh was high. High and sexy as her non-suit she wore. Even through all the teeth and glee. “Or… perhaps she does. After all, you _are_ the one who put it in there last night. _Just like you asked me to_.”  
  
They were… that dream was real? And they were _both_ his daughters. _Not twins?_ From two different timelines? L-Like with Reed and his kids. That was… that was…  
  
_SPURT!_ “_GLRACHCHC~!_” He came into his daughter’s mouth. The one who was already choking on his dick.  
  
Any sense of dread that he _might_ have had quickly fled with his orgasm, exploding into the mouth of the girl and nearly forcing her to keel over. The fact that he was still standing, even while it felt like Electro was shocking his dick for the most _intense_ session of electro-therapy he’d ever heard of, was a miracle. More of a miracle was that he was able to see what was happening to the girl who was sucking him off, his _future daughter_, mark two.  
  
Seeing her fall onto her butt, cum spilling out of her nose and mouth, dribbling down her surprisingly unswollen breasts, and painting her. Her red hair spilled over as she did it, and covered her up. There was a lot of cum, and he knew that meant there was much more inside of her. So much cum… so much of it his… and that was what put a child in her stomach… last night… somehow.  
  
“Wow, you really showed her. I remember the first time _I_ had to do that~.” The daughter on his arm spoke, even as she slowly lowered herself, hand drifting to his still hard, but now _drenched,_ dick. “Mommy had to remind me that we have big voices, but tiny throats. Easy to fuck, but _so_ unsatisfying.” She finished that statement with a squeeze of his dick.  
  
That, and taking a moment for that tongue to manage to drift from her mouth to his dick, cleaning it off like a rag. He grabbed _her_ head now, even if it was closer to his waist, and made her stay there as that tongue wrapped around and then hoisted itself up and down his length. The distance too great, he was surprised she even had enough tongue for it. But the happy hums and mewlings from the girl were more than enough evidence that she didn’t mind. Peter was starting to realize, rapidly, that he didn’t either.  
  
Besides, he was at least 90% dressed as Spider-Man… and he didn’t have any Spider-Girls… yet…  
  
“If you _really_ want to go further, and trust me, you _really_ do, you’ll want to stick this baby maker right where it counts.” The May Parker at his waist leaned forward, pulling her tongue off of his dick, sliding it through the sharp teeth in her jaw, and letting her fingers reach out for her future twin.  
  
Right over the cherry of her loins, fingers spreading the cunt and presenting it to her. Just staring at it, Peter felt his loins twitch. The girl who _wasn’t_ in a symbiote suit was sweating bullets, drooling cum, and crying. The smile was plenty to show him it wasn’t of pain or misery.  
  
And the sight of it all, was making his cock almost bob with a wanton _need_ to fuck.  
  
“You want to fuck her too. Trust me, I can _feel it~._” The already possessed May spoke, and Peter didn’t doubt her, even if a not-so-quiet part of his mind was screaming that he shouldn’t be listening to her. She was clearly trying to get him to do something he couldn’t come back from. “There’s no reason to hold back, _none~_. And believe me, as much as you believe that rock hard cock of yours. She _needs_ you to cum inside of her.” Asking him to fuck his daughter… after he already had… and she was from the future… so he couldn’t even be sure she really _was_ his child. Just… just all of it.  
  
“P-Please,” the lustful whisper came out of the naked May, the one naked _without_ a symbiote suit. “Please fuck me father. And _don’t be gentle…_” Something in him snapped.  
  
_WHAP!_ Violently at that.  
  
“_HRAAYIII~!_” The pregnant woman underneath him all but roared as he jumped forward like a Wolf Spider, burying his cock into her fast and hard enough to slam past her cervix and straight into her womb. He hoped it didn’t hurt the baby. “_RHAGAG~~ HYAAaahgGHGH~!_” It wasn’t hurting the mother.  
  
The May Parker he was fucking, head already thrown back and pushing her bare breasts out, screaming at the ceiling and spreading her legs as far as she could on the floor. Her hands were at his back in a moment, grabbing at him and trying to tear into his suit with her nails. Maybe it was a good thing he was wearing the symbiote suit, because he couldn’t feel a thing there.  
  
Just there, because he could feel _everything_ on his dick.  
  
Every small spasm of her cunt, the small waves of pleasure rolling through her pussy, and the feeling of something far more gelatinous than whole in her womb… was she pregnant or just stuffed with cum? The latter seemed almost hotter, safer too.  
  
_WHAP! WHAP! WHAP!_ Because that meant he didn’t have to hold back.  
  
“_HRAY~ HRAGH~~! HAARdEERE~!_” His girl just managed to yell out as he continued to bounce his hips against her, slamming her up and down on the floor until it felt like her ass was going to split the wood. Her cheeks clapped with every impact, and her breasts were rocketing around as he did it. How she was able to stay awake was amazing in itself.  
  
And Spider-Man got to watch as his little _Spider-Girl_ rolled her head in unrestrained pleasure, eyes crossed with crazed delight, and tongue falling out. She failed to focus on what was ahead of her, was even _worse_ when it came to trying to swallow her tongue again, and only succeeded in treating herself like a flail on the ground. Peter wasn’t about to let it stop. Not something this… _hot!_  
  
He felt the heat crawling up him as he reached out and grabbed her ankles, pulling them up until they were overhead. May’s eyes twisted and her mouth fell open even further, her breasts and stomach being pushed around as he held her in place, fucking her with all the strength his hips could muster. His neighbors downstairs were going to be _furious_ at him when he was done. He didn’t care.  
  
Peter only cared about fucking his daughter’s cunt, putting even _more_ cum into that cumflated womb of hers, and letting her future twin watch it all. Oh, and she was watching. He didn’t need Spider-Sense to see that she was frigging herself next to him as he fucked May into the ground. Enough that if he bent her back any further, her ankles would be around the back of her head, and he’d be able to treat her like a big fuckable pretzel. _There_ was an idea!  
  
“Harder, daddy! That slut wants it _harder~!_” Not content to encourage, but now order, the venomized May Parker told her father to fuck her once uncorrupted self. “I know what she wants, and she wants your cock to turn her pussy inside out! Fuck her so hard that she can only think of _you_ at night! Dreaming of you putting her in her place and surprise ass-reaming her when she’s asleep! Treat her like you would Felicia at her woooo_oooorst!_” The mad grin on the pregnant May spoke no lies or denial.  
  
So Peter did just that. First grabbing her by the hips, letting go of her ankles, then picking her up and effortlessly putting her on the sofa. All the while buried to the hilt on his dick, and constantly spasming around it. When he was done, if he was lucky, she really would be able to think of nothing but what he was going to do to her from on, because the ideas were endless.  
  
_“HAGH~ UGH! UGH! UGH~~!_” May bounced on the sofa as he fucked her even harder, now with more support to drive himself in and let his balls slap at her ass as he did it. She was screwing her head into the back cushions, almost spitting on them with how much slobber was being pushed out of her, but that wasn’t a reason for him to stop. Peter couldn’t _think_ of a reason.  
  
Not even as he felt the tendrils of the Venom Suit on his body slowly crawling up, the symbiote starting to wrap around the back of his head, mixing with his pulled lips to hide his grin, but surrounding his eyes with the large clear film to let him see _everything_. It started to swallow his head like he was sinking into the sea, but Peter didn’t put up a molecule of effort to stop it. It all just felt too amazing.  
  
_SPURT! SPURT!_ So good he just had to cum, all in her cunt again.  
  
There was no howling from May this time, not as she was stuck screaming red-faced into the air without an ounce of breath in her lungs. They were all fucked out of her from breathing, and that just left him panting above her as he kept emptying his balls into her already clearly full womb. And watching it spill out of her, hearing it splat against the ground behind him, and soaking her legs and the cushion with it.  
  
Only after all of that was he finally able to pull himself out of her, panting and groaning at the electric sensations that still ruled his dick, and still imagining going in for _another_ round. He couldn’t have been the only one, with his daughter’s body almost looking like a pile of sludge on the sofa, quivering with the few breaths she was able to take, openly panting for some more air to breathe. He thought it was one of the greatest sights he had ever seen.  
  
“That was _amazing daddy!_” the daughter he had supposedly neglected jump on him from there, wrapping her arms around his back and smothering her breasts against his back. The liquid covering them either was just as thin as his or extra sensitive, because he heard her moan into his ear, tits being rubbed by his hardened muscles. “So hard, so _strong_, and for so _long_. I don’t know if you were trying to give _Chrona_ a run for her money, but your cock looked like it was ready to fuck through _time_ there. You certainly fucked through my twin’s senses~.” He couldn’t agree more.  
  
“Oh… _oh…_” The pregnant May spoke, sitting back on the sofa and spreading her legs to her fullest. Peter stared at her, watching his future daughter stumble back. His cock was still hard, far from satisfied with just a pair of orgasms. Even if the presence of his seed was obvious in her now, black and corrupted as he felt, he knew that he could go again, the cock raging at his loins was proof.  
  
But right now, he was focusing on his daughter, and how her blissful state seemed to be for more of a reason than just him fucking her into it. In fact, she looked to be massaging her gut a lot more than fricking her cunt.  
  
“See that, daddy?” the Symbiote May spoke up, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. She pulled herself close along his back, pressing her impressive rack into him. He let her, promising he’d fuck her ass next for it. “Your sweet little girl is about to experience something _incredible. _Something I’m sure every woman wants to feel _once_ in their life, and she’s going to become addicted to it~.” She whispered the words into his ear, sultry and sweet.  
  
‘Addicted, huh,’ the thought entered his mind. That last vestige of sanity reminding that was what _all _symbiotes were at their core. Addicted. Addiction to power, to fame, to greed, to slaughter, to_ something_. And this was no different. But another stronger part was more concerned with his daughter spasming as her cunt twitched, and the same daughter grabbing his back and trying to frig herself on his side.  
  
“So addicted to it in fact that she’ll probably be crawling into your room asking for something _nice and warm to drink~_.” Her statement was punctuated by her long tendril of a tongue wrapping and flicking at his ear. “Maybe even looking for you to tuck her in, and tucker her _out~._”  
  
“How are you sure of that?” He questioned, even as he reached behind him and grasped his daughter’s ass. She jumped at the contact, because his symbiote covered had likely as gripping her cheeks hard enough to hold her in place. That was his intent, even as he felt her lips spread for him. “Something you want to tell your old man? Or does he have to beat it out of you?” He wouldn’t use his fists either.  
  
Peter made sure to lean back as he said it, holding up his cock as he looked his daughter in the eyes. Her mangled looked of pleasure almost exploded at the sight, even as that _extra_ long tongue worked its way around her lips, as if to prepare herself.  
  
“Experience _obviously,_” she all but hissed again, running a hand over his chest and pulling herself closer. Her feet were off the ground, held up by his other hand still holding her ass tight. “Because _that _May is so much like me. In fact, she’s just like me in _every _single way. All except one~.” She flicked one of his nipples with her red hand, as if to emphasize the point. That was enough teasing.  
  
She let out a sound of surprise as he easily pulled her around, balanced on her ass and flipping in the air. She didn’t fight him, as his Spider-Sense could tell his future daughter, corrupted as she was, was grinning through the experience. In no time at all, she was resting just beneath him, his raging cock sitting between her cheeks, ready to puncture her again and treat her as roughly as he could. His entire body was demanding it… and it was only waiting for his mind to command.  
  
Instead of jumping on it, even as he saw his corrupted daughter grinning over her shoulder at him, hotdogging his cock in her ass, he was looking at his _previously_ uncorrupted daughter. The one fit to burst, and acting like she was moments away from it.  
  
When she started to scream, he put his cock as deep as he could into her ‘sister’s’ ass. Deep enough to have her be worn as a sock, sending a screaming fit of pleasure through her, and a mind-shocking pleasure through him.  
  
It was all he needed as he watched his other daughter grip the couch cushions and scream.

* * *

Mary Jane didn’t know what was happening, not at first.  
  
She _had been_ relaxing in her bed, slowly massaging her stomach. A large bulge over her gut, making her look pregnant with child, months forward at that. Even though she could think back a few days and realize that was impossible, she didn’t care at the moment. There was something calming about looking at a life growing in your stomach, and knowing the man who had put it there.  
  
She _had_ been doing that, until contractions started. Then she had grabbed the headboard and arched her back with a scream.  
  
It ripped through her as she felt her cunt walls opening up. A contraction that seemed almost _melded_ with some kind of mind-blowing orgasm. One strong enough to tear through her entire body, sending her into a screaming mess. Fingers grasped the sheets she was lying on, before tearing into her night and leaving her sprawled out naked on the bed.  
  
Her eyes shut as she felt it hitting her harder, rippling in her as her muscles pushed, trying to force out whatever was inside of her. Whatever it was, it was coming out at its pace, and it space was leaving the wife of Peter Parker debilitated the longer it took. Stretching her out as it spread, making her mind turn to goop, and her nerves frying like electricity was hitting them.  
  
And when it started to pop out of her, _worming_ its way out of her cunt, the thing she had been ‘pregnant’ with began to coalesce over, covering her, from the waist down then the waist up, surrounding her like a thin suit. But her contractions didn’t stop, even as her stomach began to deflate, because there was more to come, and more of her skin to cover.  
  
A blue line of skin that was treating her body like a vine treated a trestle. Something to grow _into_.

* * *

Black Cat was _shredding _the wall in front of her, on her knees with legs spread as the mess of goop that had been fucked into her had hit the ground under her. It was definitely more of a curse than a blessing, as she couldn’t feel anything beneath her legs. Even if she couldn’t feel it, the _rest_ of her body was stuck in a heat and sense of euphoric pain that had her tearing brick apart with her fingers and claws, as if trying to scratch her sanity out of the nearby structure.  
  
It did little good, obviously. Because it did nothing to stop the mess of black liquid pouring out of her cunt, coming out of her stomach, as it began to wrap around her body. It tore the suit she was wearing asunder, leaving barely scraps of the once expensive material beyond. Not even the white cloak she almost perpetually wore around her neck was spared, ripped up like a bird in a jet engine, torn to pieces.  
  
And the symbiote material that had destroyed it all covered her, seeping into her skin, and by all accounts, melding with her.  
  
She could feel it. She could feel _everything_. Ever small hair-thin fiber of the alien liquid that had been _fucked_ into her by Peter Parker spreading around her, turning her into something else. All she could do while she felt it was scream. Scream as her nerves became more sensitive, her muscles were wrapped and made stronger, her face covered in goop to protect her, and her body wrapped up to hide her. A thin black material that held onto her and didn’t let go.  
  
Not until it spread out about her mouth, letting her screaming pains of labor bellow through once more. Eyes peeked out from the spot on her head, large white spots to match the costume Spider-Man so often wore, but with the jaded edges she felt made up her nerves now. Jaded, twisted, wiry, and _on fire_. She felt like she was being electrocuted until she _burned!_

* * *

Peter was fucking his daughter as he watched it. He wasn’t even paying attention to the girl who was screaming on his cock, ass being split apart by him treating her like a convenient toy as he watched his _other_ daughter, the one who came from a future where he somehow fought back against all of this, giving birth to something he had _fucked_ into her only the previous night.  
  
His hands, covered in the black material of the Venom Symbiote, gripped his daughter’s hips as he ground her like a sleeve on his cock, feeling her own suit pull her in. She was howling with pleasure, almost curled up like a ball it was so intense, but he wasn’t giving the _May_ on his cock a second thought. All his attention was on the _May_ on the couch, and what was happening to her.  
  
That the same colored Symbiote he was fucking was appearing on her, pouring out of her cunt and swallowing her up. It was covering her from head to toe, wrapping around her face and splitting to let her red hair spill out the back. But even as that was happening, her face was being surrounded as well. Her mouth looking like she was croaking like a frog, only to explode.  
  
_“RAAAAaaAGGHGHGH~~!_” And to let the shrill cry of an explosive and unending orgasm rip through the room. It made him _grind_ his cock inside of the bitch he was fucking, ignoring her wanton wishes of ‘daddy’ and ‘use me’. That didn’t matter. He was thinking. Thinking as he fucked with a show to watch.  
  
He watched it all the way up to, and past, the girl getting surrounded by the symbiote, and passing out on his sofa. Simple as that. He stopped fucking the May in his hands as well, the girl hungrily groaning as he kept his _debilitating_ large cock stuffed up her. She wouldn’t be moving without his say so. And right now, he said so.  
  
“_WHOA~ HUGHA~_” Her voice let out, watching her extremely long tongue fall out and ripple as he walked with her on his dick. She bounced, but he held her in place. “_HUNG~!!_” Even if he had to get a handful of her hair to hold her back. She had a grin split across her razor-edged teeth, proof enough she didn’t mind. Besides, he needed her here.  
  
He needed to compare the daughter he was fucking to the daughter that had just birthed a new suit.  
  
And side-by-side, he couldn’t see a difference.  
  
“E-Enjoying the sights, _daddy~?_” The May on his cock asked, unable to shut her jaw even as she looked back at him. Her suit had climbed up and covered her eyes with the cracked alabaster gaze, breasts hanging down like balloons beneath her. “Wanna tuck your little _demon_ into bed? Give me a good night _fuck~?_” Teeth aside, the May on the couch was a one to one match with the one who was wantonly wishing for more dicking.  
  
He had fucked the daughter on his sofa until she was pregnant… but she wasn’t the only one. There were _more_ of them. _So many more_.  
  
And all of them… all of them… could be just. Like. _This._  
  
_SLAM! “Oh DADDY~!”_ He ignored the blissful cry as he lifted and dropped the daughter on his dick up and down again, reaming her ass with all the power he could afford. With the Venom suit stitched to him like surgical twine, that was hard enough to shake the building. _No wonder the Symbiote goop had taken over his bathroom._ He had probably fucked one of them to near death in there.  
  
The same place where he fucked MJ, and Felicia, and wherever the hell he _first_ fucked his daughter, both of them.  
  
Every woman he’d fucked in the past few nights. Mary-Jane, Felicia, May, all of them. He had fucked them while he was corrupted with the Venom Symbiote and he didn’t even realize it, now they were doubtlessly giving birth to more of their spawn. And just like he had witnessed, it wasn’t something they were going to hate.  
  
Just like he was _experiencing_, it was something that was going to be impossible to fight against. As he felt his enlarged cock beating its way even deeper into his daughter’s ass, watching her jaw fall open and the row of sharpened teeth drip with drool and ecstasy, he thought about it. They were all going to turn out like this, like _him._  
  
Covered in some symbiotic material from space, overpowered with senses, enhanced abilities, and a libido that was only going to be matched by the genitals they had. Wombs fit to burst to match his cock ready to explode. They were _all_ going to be like that, _everyone_.  
  
And all Peter could do was grin. _SLAM!_ Even as he pounded into May one more time, listening to her scream and watching the Symbiote on her _writhe_ with the matching pleasure. Writhe, squirm, scream, and all but beg for him to put _another_ symbiote in her. Oh, he would. He’d do it again and again and again. To all of them. Watching them turn out like this, bursting with life and wanting more? He wasn’t asking how to do it, he was asking another question entirely.  
  
A question that rippled through his mind as the Venom Suit completely covered his head, hiding the peaceful gaze of Peter Parker with the blank all-encouraging gaze of the Venom suit. His mouth was covered, but he wore a grin vicious enough to mimic his daughter’s euphoric smirk. Staring at it, the question echoed all the louder in his head.  
  
_Where were the other women he was going to fuck?_


	6. Black Widow

“All teams. Roll call.”  
  
“Bravo 1, check.”  
  
“Bravo 2, check.”  
  
“Alpha 1, check.”  
  
“Alpha 2, check.”  
  
“Good, remain paired,” the woman double tapped the side of her head, cutting off communications. Her eyes were focused and forward, a pair of 9mm pistols hard in hand, cocked and prepared to fire. “I don’t like this place. It feels like a trap.”  
  
“Every place feels like a trap,” the man behind her spoke. She didn’t bat an eye of attention towards him. “We got spider monsters roaming on the walls, freaking webbing going from building to building so strong that they’re picking up tanks, and I _swore_ I saw a woman being eaten alive by one of those black threads, only to get pulled out with a drugged up look on her face.”  
  
“Speaking as one, we can enjoy the oddest things.” The quip was met with no smiles nor cheer. “But so long as she was cleared of any drugs or infestation, and I seem to recall she was.”  
  
“Clean as a whistle, least as clean as you’d trust a mouthpiece that was shoved into radioactive alien slime, then cleaned off. Don’t know about you, but I’d want to see if anything ferments ‘fore I start to put my lips on it.” She whipped her head back, pushing some of her red hair out of her eyes. Nothing changed in her field of view.  
  
“But you still did, because she was hot.” The man didn’t argue, but he did chuckle. “You’re lucky you get that chance. Women falling for you when you save them.”  
  
“If you’re about to say that’s a benefit you don’t have, then I think I _finally_ found a detail you can’t catch.” This time she smirked, and her partner nodded at their brief glance. “Sides, I gotta _work_ to get someone in bed with me. All you have to do is walk in with some bare skin and the guys will be willing to lick drinks off of you.”  
  
“Because that’s how I want to spend my evenings, a bunch of strange men running their tongues all over my skin~.” She looked back at the taller man, licking her lips for emphasis. She was quick to face forward again, keeping her pistols aligned with her field of view. “I can’t afford to wake up with regrets, and I don’t think guys like you suffer from that. Least you don’t have to report your nights to your boss.”  
  
“Wait, you _do?!_ I mean holy shit if you do, I knew SHIELD was tight, especially when they recruited me for this gig, but I did think it was like… oh geez.” He put his hand on the wall to steady himself, only to immediately pull it back. “GAH!_ Dumb_ black goop.” His hand whipped back and forth, the slime on the wall flinging off of his glove.  
  
“_Careful!_” She reprimanded, raising a shoulder to shield her face. “I don’t want that in my mouth any more than you want it on you.” She regretted the words as soon as she said them.  
  
“Bet it's not the first time you said something like that.” She rolled her eyes, loathing that she couldn’t deny it. “Still, stupid gunk aside, we should focus, and I’ll take the blame for pushing us off track. Easy to think about other things when you’re walking into what amounts to a popped zit.”  
  
The woman scanned the building’s hallway again with the comment. Looking at the myriad of black strings and goop that fell from the ceiling and walls. Her partner wasn’t wrong. It did look like overblown pus. Alien pus that was as sickly to the sight as she imagined it was to the feel. She had no desire to feel it, and only wanted to get in, get the target, and get out.  
  
“Just focus on the target, then we’ll be out of here,” she spoke for herself as well. “You think you can handle keeping your head on straight for ten more minutes Cage?”  
  
“Only if you promise to not get caught with your pants down Natasha,” the usual banter from the two of them was all that kept them sane in this hell hole. They continued to march forwards through the hall, eyeing the spare doors and windows they passed, never moving far away from one another. Natasha still bore a scar on her back where one of the symbiote monsters had lunged at her, and Cage had yet to calm his nerves, and lower his guard.  
  
There was too much that could go wrong behind enemy lines, and what was worse this time? These lines were in their city, and there wasn’t any help that could save them if they were caught.  
  
“You think we should check in on the other teams?” Cage suddenly asked behind her. Natasha didn't respond. “No gunfire, no noise, no check-ins, and this place feels like we should be talking every room.”  
  
“Don’t need the super alien spiders getting a high sign we’re here. We already have conflicting information about what they can do. I don’t want to risk super-hearing.” She explained back. “Besides, we spoke less than a few minutes ago. If they were in danger, we’d hear the fire.” The man behind her nodded, but said nothing.  
  
They continued in their silence as they rounded a corner, backs to the wall, and keeping their eyes trained into the blind spots of one another. Careful, organized, dedicated, and above all else, _focused_. It was all they could afford to be, until this threat was taken care of.  
  
Until the symbiotic threat was dealt with.  
  
Natasha Romanov, the Black Widow, and Luke Cage, continued down the hall in tense silence, sure that they were leaving behind an empty hallway.  
  
Neither of them noticed the black-suited man fall from the ceiling, fingers holding to the goop like vines in a jungle, landing on the floor lighter than a feather’s fall. Blank white eyes followed them, staying to the shadows of their gaze as the pair marched on. The figure didn’t speak, didn’t taunt, didn’t scream, and didn’t attack. It only waited.  
  
Waited, with a smile that bore teeth sharper than knives and a smile wider than an outstretched hand.  
  
“Come into my parlor, said the spider to the fly~,” the figure spoke in a low whisper, body all but dragging on the ground. “You have no reason to fear, not when you’ve already lost so many eyes~.” The spider-like man arched his back, rising until his head was at waist height.  
  
It showed his cock, the same color as the suit he wore, presented in all its glory. Presented… in the shadows the figure lingered to, skulking as it waited for an opportunity. A chance to take the cock that had plugged the holes of no fewer than four women in the past few days, and take the redhead by the hair and turn it on her.  
  
To put the Black Widow down with the strength of Spiderman, showing her just what an arachnid was _really_ capable of. Venom and all.  
  
“Good thing my girls are taking care of those other men. Can’t have them getting in the way,” he spoke quietly to himself, bending almost painfully around a corner, keeping eyes on the pair as they continued to search the decayed and conscripted symbiote building. “I’m sure they’ll enjoy their toys, and it would just be _rude_ of a father like me to ask them to stop with their playtime, especially after they helped out so much.”  
  
The dialogue continued as he watched the Black Widow and Luke Cage stop. A trio of doors in front of them, the dead end to a hallway, and one that had them pointing guns and fists in every direction, trying to decide where to go.  
  
“Helped to convince the SHIELD personnel that there was a scientist in here with information on how to disrupt the symbiotes, then putting Natasha at the front of the strike squad. Good or evil, my little May really is a little genius.” He watched the pair go towards the center door, and the teeth lining his mouth widened. Just as planned.  
  
“Though I guess they aren’t that little anymore~.” He paused in his pursuit for a moment, just that small amount of time to jerk his cock at the memory of fucking his daughter to an orgasm. Both of them, multiple times.  
  
Turning the redhead that looked _so_ much like his MJ, and yet akin to his Aunt May, cum stained with black goop and an expression of undulated pleasure, laying down on his sofa while the symbiote suit swallowed them up, just like his own did to him.  
  
Peter had to jerk off a little, because he couldn’t forget the feeling of plowing May _again_ after the suit had _cum_ out of her and surrounded her, presenting her cunt to him to fuck. She screamed loud enough to wake the dead, or at least the next batch of symbiote monsters.  
  
No wonder SHIELD was so desperate to have this scientist then, fake as he was. His daughter's screams could bring the dead back to life!  
  
“Won’t be the only one screaming~.” He hummed again, quickly taking off down the hallway. “Juuuust need to get you to enter _that_ room. Doesn’t matter which one, just _one_ of you.” Peter recalled the plan as he ascended to the ceiling in the room. A room a fair bit larger than the hall or traditional cubicles, and large enough to keep him hidden in the corner.  
  
Easy to let him stare at Natasha and Luke as they eyed one of the few doors in the room, the _only_ one that wasn’t surrounded by a black mass of symbiote fluids. They wouldn’t try and open it. Nope, the pair were too smart for that. Thankfully, he had a pair of future time-skipping daughters to give him some _other_ ideas.  
  
Namely, that even though he had the DNA of a wolf spider they made a good point that he had a bit of trapdoor spider as well, with their shared and enhanced sense. _That_ meant he didn’t need to line up a shot, he just needed to wait for the right feeling. And that feeling started with watching Luke Cage putting a hand to the door, slowly opening it.  
  
Peter’s fingers twitched, his cock as well, as he saw Natasha stand behind him, crouching and showing off the shapely ass nestled in her too-tight pants. The room beyond her, and her partner, opened up into one of darkness. One that didn’t have anything of immediate interest in it for them, but _they_ didn’t know that. Instead, Peter waited, counting on Luke taking the first step now.  
  
His large foot stepped down on the tile inside, and sent a tremor up the spiderwebs he’d prepared. His body reacted instantly.  
  
_FWIP! FWIP!_ Two shots left his hands, spider-silk webbing shooting out and charging at the man. In less time than either could react, the webs hit Luke in the back of the head, sending him sprawling into the room, arms out to catch himself. They slammed down on pits of webbing he’d created.  
  
_WUMP!_ And the force made the door slam shut. Black Widow didn’t waste a moment.  
  
_BANG! BANG!_ Her signature pistol turned, aimed and fired at Peter. If he were anyone else, that might have been it. But not only was he the villainous neighborhood Spider-Man, he was also a horny, hung, and _at wits end_ male. One that had a brain to separate Natasha from Luke, putting a thick inch of steel between the pair of them, then dodge the bullets from the woman shooting at him.  
  
Spider-sense kicked into high gear, letting him bend his arms and let the bullets embed themselves in the ceiling, only to detach his feet and fall, spinning like a web in the wind to let the rest of the bullets zip right past him. A quick freefall, under a second, and he was on the ground, crouched low, and staring up at the red-headed former Russian agent as she took aim right between his eyes.  
  
_BANG! BANG!_ Peter lunged like the wolf spider he partially was, letting the thick symbiotic material covering him shoot him across the ground. Fingers caught the tiling, feet occasionally finding perch on the thick black goo that pervaded the building, before jumping off again and zipping past the otherwise well placed bullets Natasha shot. Trapped in the darkness, up against the wall, and with nothing but a pistol against a monster in his home nest, she wasn’t doing half-bad.  
  
Too bad Peter was just that good.  
  
_CLICK!_ The sound of the gun’s hammer hitting was a sign for Peter. He jumped, just as the busty redhead was trying to reload another clip. He was on her before the empty one hit the ground.  
  
“OOF!” she yelled out, Peter grabbing her by the shoulder and pinning her to the wall. She hit the door hard enough to have her gun go flying out of her hand, clattering against the ground before sliding into the symbiote material. That was that, for now.  
  
She stared up at him, eyes wide into his suit’s cracked gaze, but it didn’t last. She lifted her knee to kick him, slamming into his gut. Good thing he bent at the waist. Better that she was just a well-trained human, and _he_ had everything from family to aliens on his side. That meant her knee did as much to him as a smack on the wrist.  
  
When that failed, Peter sensed her wrist aiming at his head. Oh yes, the taser line. He recalled it, just as well as he knew what to do.  
  
Turning his head, spat at it.  
  
A wad of black symbiote fluid left his suit and slammed into the hand, encasing it in the thick goopy, but nigh impenetrable material. He did it fast enough to catch the look of panic on the SHIELD agent’s face. Oh he couldn’t wait to see _that_ up close, over and over again~.  
  
That covered her partner, her gun, her taser, now what else, backup?  
  
“SHIELD Agent Point, enemy found!” She suddenly shouted, face fierce even as she stared right at Peter’s black mask. Well, it and the teeth, and points to her, getting on the help when she could. Better for him for predicting it. “Alpha team! Bravo team! Respond and converge.” He _could_ have been honest right there, and just told her that they weren’t going to respond.  
  
Peter _could_ have told Natasha that her men were currently balls deep in his daughters, a pair each. He could have told them how they were spun on the walls and being slowly corrupted by the same black symbiote that covered the building. He even could have mentioned how Luke, for all his brawn and invulnerability, was fighting off the same tentacled mess inside that room. He could have mentioned all of that.  
  
“Alpha team! Bravo! Respond!” but watching her squirm as she realized it herself was just so much more satisfying. “Repeat! Enemy found! Converge on point!” He even kept himself quiet, just to listen to her heavy breathing as she slowly realized there was nothing responding. Not even static in her ear piece. Just the faintest whispers of wind in the building, and him holding her against the wall.  
  
Her jaw set as the silence continued. That covered that bit, then what was left now? Oh, there had to be something else, something else she’d try… what was it… Oh yeah!  
  
“You’ve done in my men. Is that what you’re going to do with me?” Reason. “Don’t try and hide the fact you can speak. Luke and I took out a _dozen other_ monsters like you on the way in. You’re different, intelligent, enough to make a trap. Even if it's just howling, _talk to me_.” Orders orders, just as always with a woman who worked under Nick Fury. How deep under was a matter of debate~.  
  
“I haven’t done anything to them.” She hid her surprise well, if she had it. That was a shame, because Peter kind of wanted to hear her freak out. Maybe he just looked that different. Could be the teeth. The teeth he grinned with. The teeth that covered his mask from ear to ear. “You’d have to give credit to that to my girls. Sure they’re having a lot of fun with them.”  
  
“Those were good men,” Natasha spat back. Peter could _not_ hold back the laughter this time.  
  
“Ha! Trust me, they still are.” Her brow quirked. “Might even be _better_ than before. Depends how well my kids are treating them. They can be some _real_ biters, but I’d say they’re more interested in what your boys have to poke them with.” She snarled up at him, ready to say something. “I think they and I have the same idea~.” Then he jerked his hips forward. Letting his cock slap against her stomach, and with its new size and girth, beat just under her breasts.  
  
For one of the few moments in Peter’s life, he saw Natasha blush, quiver, and stare. The very rarest of expressions for a former Russian spy, _surprise._  
  
“See something you like? Something that you’ve missed out on?” Peter asked casually, all the while his symbiote suit quivered, making his cock thrum against her. In time, he felt her squirm, trying to get away from it. “Nah, bet it's too dark in here for you to see. Can’t say the suit is helping the matter, maybe you’ve just got a _feeling_ for it. That little urge in the bottom of your stomach.”  
  
“That’s… revulsion,” Natasha growled out. Her hands, even the symbiote covered one, curled up to grab at his hands. She could grab him, but it did little good. What could a normal redhead woman do against the make-some-new-mothers Spider-Man. “I’m _revolted_.”  
  
“Really? Cause I think that’s excitement.” She snapped at him, snarling like a cat. “Don’t get mad at the player who knows the game. If you were that sick about it, you should do a better job at showing it. Cause right now? Thick thighs and bent knees? Not a good look for someone who’s trying to say ‘no’~.”  
  
Right in time with the comment, Natasha tried to stiffen herself. She fought instincts and training to open herself up, naively trying to not show just how wet she was. Peter just _had_ to laugh at that. She might have had a hard time seeing in the dark, but spider-senses in an enclosed space made for the best kind of sights. Like the slow streams of liquid seeping through her.  
  
“I always knew you had a special side to you, running into dangerous situations like this. Most of the other women have something to keep them protected, but not you~.” Peter could almost literally see the gears spinning in her head. “Nope! Not like Carol, who can go supernova and burn everything, and _far_ from any X-Men, turning invisible, or literally falling through the floor. All you have are a pair of pistols, great equalizers, and that ever so keen charm to make men fall around you.”  
  
He punctuated the taunt with a thrust, letting his cock rise into the suit of her cleavage. The blush that flooded her expression was amazing, watching the stoic Black Widow look flustered and confused. It was almost worth stopping there, just to leave her baffled, but not actually enough. Not even close.  
  
“Too bad that when you're cornered and hamstrung, the only option you have is to listen.”  
  
“I’m sure… _any_one else… in my position would… be doing the same.” There was the famous Black Widow wit, the only conversationalist who could make Tony Stark stop and pause. “And I have to say, you’re not… _lacking_ but… I’m not turned on by… _interracial_.”  
  
“Pretty sure we’re at inter-_species_ now,” Peter hissed. And just to add some emphasis to his point, he let his newfound tongue swarm from his mouth.  
  
Running out and lathering over the woman’s face, wiping up and down her cheeks. He could taste the fine layer of makeup on her, foundation and blush, a bit of mascara as well. Hardly appropriate for the field, but the sweat was evident. Sweat that didn’t come from exertions. No, he could taste the cortisol.  
  
As Peter ran his symbiotic tongue over her face, around her neck, and over her lips, tracing every square patch of revealed skin she had, he knew he could literally _taste_ her fear.  
  
“But I understand how you can get confused, you hang out with a _lot_ of odd men. Gods to monsters, and every single one of them wants to be around you.” He didn’t take his next action slowly.  
  
Letting go of her shoulders, only to shoot his hands out and grab her wrists. Before Natasha even realized he had switched, hoisting them up above her head. _SLAM!_ And beating them against the steel door. This time, held in one hand. Combined with the symbiote fluid he had spat out at her before. That left one hand free, hovering over her hardly tight-suited flesh.  
  
“Or more accurately… of them wanting a _piece_ of you~.” With that, he lowered his hand to her suit.  
  
More accurately, her breasts. Squeezing the plump pockets of flesh.  
  
They were well-constrained in her suit, almost to the point Peter thought it had to be painful. At least the symbiote suit moved around for him. This felt like a corset! A bulletproof extra tight corset that only gave him a feeling for the curve of the woman, and nothing else. Little as it was, it was still enough to get Natasha to buck her hips at him.  
  
Only to realize the action made his extra long and thick cock ride up into her breasts as well, sending her back down in humiliation. He didn’t laugh, mostly because he was too busy. It wasn’t an opportunity he could pass up.  
  
“You’re eager, too?” He asked, earning an ire-filled glare from the woman. “Don’t worry, I’m just getting started.”  
  
Grabbing at the zipper at her neckline. _ZIP!_ And tearing it down.  
  
“_HEY!_” The agent yelled out, even as her pale flesh was bared, sweat stained and all. The smooth lines of her collarbone, all the way down to the suppleness of her gut. And, of course, the sweet packets that were held in between.  
  
“Dang!” Spider-Man let out, staring at the separated cleavage of the woman. “Suits love you as much as the rest of the guys. Won’t even let go of your girls when they’ve got nothing to hold onto.” His hand reached up to her sternum, his black laden finger tracing down it. He could feel her heart thrum, just as well as the grunts of effort to free herself from him. “Too bad I’m just as clingy as they are.” Peter pulled his fingers back, hand spread.  
  
He caught the zippers, pulled back, and let her breasts spill free. Natasha Romanov’s sacred double-D breasts. And what a sight they were. Suddenly, spider-sense or not, he could understand how they’d distract a few warlords.  
  
“You ever think about modeling?” He suddenly asked. “Because I know a lot of publishers who enjoy their trios. Between you and the girls here, you could probably sweep the stage with offers.” Supple as the breasts were, he wasn’t even joking. They were a match for the size of her head, and his cock was trembling just beneath them. “Look, even my boy wants to play with your girls. Be a shame to keep the kids away from one another, wouldn’t it?” He twisted his head, white cracked eyes staring at Black Widow. She scowled at him.  
  
That didn’t do anything to stop him from putting his hand back on her shoulder, pushing her down. He dragged her down the wall, suit pulling up on her and back strands of her hair combing over. The redhead realized quickly what was happening, but it was too late.  
  
Easily as beating her and capturing Luke, Peter dragged Natasha down until his suit-cladded dick speared the cleavage of her breasts, running between them. A hum ran through his suit, even his tongue nearly falling out in joy.  
  
“Yeah… That’s the stuff…” he let out lustfully. “I know a lot of people who’d give up an arm and a leg to have this chance.” He sucked his tongue back in behind his razor teeth, grinning down at the woman who was squatting against the door, black suit-coated dick speared between her chest. “Haven’t offered that kind of payment, but let’s see what I can get with my half-off coupon.”  
  
With that, he began to hump. And like most lessons involving physical exercise, taught by every high-school teacher he’d ever had, he put his back into it. Enough to start slamming her against the door.  
  
_WUMP! WUMP!_ And just high enough to let the head of his dick hit the bottom of her chin.  
  
“_GUH~ HUMPH~!_” Black Widow’s understandably _sultry_ voice grunted as Spider-Man’s cock was closer to her lips. Her breasts jumped and fell as his shaft ran up and down between them, making the large pockets of lust and addiction waver with each thrust. She could feel the heat being churned between them, spreading through her chest and practically invading her body. Add to that the musk of the cock that was all but trying to kiss her with _its head_, and it was one of the most disturbing situations she’d ever been in.  
  
Even worse that she was basically crouched on the ground with knees spread, all but _offering_ her covered cunt to anyone nearby. Peter knew she was wet, and right now, if he looked, he knew he’d be able to make out her kitten. He’d already fucked one pussy, so what was one more?  
  
“Wow… every thrust is… _hotter_ than the first!” Peter let out through grunts of effort. He wanted to fuck like no tomorrow, but he had to be careful with the grip of his hand. He couldn’t very well crush Natasha’s wrists and keep this a sexy night, especially with what he had planned for her.  
  
He wanted to hear her cry, not scream. And with that look of lustful fury on her face, red-stained and biting her lip to contain her moans, he was well on his way. The only thing that would make it better would be if she would stay to her name of Black Widow, and reciprocate the sex.  
  
“You know, Black Widow spiders are rather… _promiscuous_,” Peter lectured the woman he tit-fucked, all the while her fists were clenched together. “They love their sex, just as much as they love to kill. So, if that was what female spiders did, fuck than kill, you really shouldn’t try and skip steps.” He hammered at her tits even harder.  
  
Hard enough to make her slam her head against the steel door, all to avoid the head of his cock that started to beat at the underside of her chin. Peter grinned, a row of blade-sharp teeth, as his pre-cum spattered off of the head of his dick and hit her. She shut her lips tight.  
  
“If you wanna kill, better fuck me first. Might just get me off guard~.” If it weren’t for the hot blush staining her cheeks, Peter might have actually considered backing off. It was too bad it wasn’t working for her, but for him. “You look like someone who wants to kill me. So, like I said, the best way to do that is to fuck me.”  
  
_WUMP! WUMP!_ He beat his cock against her chest a few more times, the steel behind her banging as she hit her back against it. He loved the sound, probably in tandem with how she loathed it. Oh, he could tell the redhead hated it, especially with the cortisol she kept letting out. She was afraid for something, but he couldn’t believe it was for fear of fucking him.  
  
It was an open secret how much of a slut the Russian spy was. Communist women were whores, as everyone loved to say. Maybe he just needed to remind her of that.  
  
“Not a bad chest,” Peter grunted. “Gotta say, the girls have better ones, or maybe that’s because they’re willing to squeeze down on it. Are you willing to put in the work on this one Black Widow? Willing to help your fellow man?”  
  
“You’re not a man…” she ground out, only to grit her teeth as his cock kissed her chin again. “If you were… then you’re something else entirely now.”  
  
“Be a shame to tell a lot of the superheroes that. Way I see it a _lot_ of them used to be human.” Peter agreed. Heck, if it weren’t for the fact he had kids with MJ, those same kids now fucking four scores of guards and probably trying to drink their cum like a smoothie, he’d buy the statement that he wasn’t human anymore. DNA wasn’t 100% there! “You’re human though. And considering the company you keep, maybe you just prefer a darker taste in meat.”  
  
He pulled his cock out, pushing his arm down, and forcing Black Widow’s knees to hit the concrete. She grunted, in pain or annoyance, as she was kneeling in front of him. She kept her head down, and it was obvious why.  
  
Because otherwise she’d be looking up at him from under the shadow of his cock. And what a sight that would be.  
  
“I get all women have taste, but preferences change. And trust me, this is just a suit,” Peter spoke nonchalantly, waving his hips back and forth, making his cock rotate like a beating stick over her head. He’d be beating something raw soon~. “Don’t you want to have a feeling for this right inside of you? Have any ideas what’ll happen if I pull your pants off and just lay into you?”  
  
“Fuck you,” was the simple reply.  
  
“That was _exactly_ what I was thinking of! I’m glad you agree!” Taking it as a high-sign, fake as Peter knew it was, he released Black Widow’s wrists.  
  
In the time it took her to pull her arms down, Spider-Man had already shed Natasha of her suit, pulling the little left that was clinging to her shoulders off, and pulling it down until it caught on her wrists, mostly on the black Symbiote he still had attached to her. It bared her chest to him, everything from the naval up.  
  
She didn’t scream when she realized it, but she did pull her arms over herself, trying to keep some modesty. Had to be an act, because Peter knew women that were whores like her didn’t have any. She did have her assets though, and he didn’t just want to see, he _needed_ to see, especially with a cock that already had a taste of her body. The symbiote on him was practically _writhing_ for more.  
  
So just in the time Black Widow covered her chest, Spider-Man grabbed what was left of her outfit hanging from her hips. On her knees, clenched together, and wet as the street after a storm, it removed all resistance. He yanked down.  
  
_RIP!_ Maybe he could have been a little nicer about it.  
  
The strong arm actions sent Natasha rolling across the ground behind him, bodied instantly bared as he held the remnants of her bullet-proof outfit in his black-laden hands. It was thick, but she was thicker, toned, too. Wide white eyes could see everything about her now. The strength of her thighs from hip to knees, the curve of her muscles and suppleness of the skin, and, of course, the cunt that was just between the legs.  
  
The shaven, plump, and clearly wet as a storm drain pussy that was all but winking at him. His cock bobbed and responded. Could he have been kinder about undressing her? Sure, but then he wouldn’t get this sight.  
  
Natasha Romanov, on her back with legs spread and chest bared, facing Peter Parker, using the Venom symbiote to make his cock larger than life, and staring at her cunt like the last best hope for his sanity.  
  
The only thing that would have made this perfect would be his daughters here holding her down, but this was fine, too. Hard to argue with a naked Black Widow. Speaking of which…  
  
_WHAM!_ In less than an eye’s blink, Peter lunged at her again. His hands were at her elbows, holding Natasha down against the floor, black slime framed around her, as he kept himself the tall monster high above her. Her legs came together, curling up, but all too easily he fit his legs between them, spreading them and opening her to him.  
  
Spread out like an eagle, cunt wet and wanton, and his cock harder than most minerals taken from the earth. This spider was going to fuck a woman tonight~. That began with pulling his hips back, quite a distance, until the head of his dick lined up with her cunt.  
  
Thighs spread, the head of his dick _still_ managed to rub against both legs, signaling just how much he was about to spread her out. He could only grin at the idea.  
  
“W-Wait!” She shouted, but he wasn’t listening. He knew her game, distract and disarm. Too bad for her he wasn’t just armed and ready, he was locked on and getting ready to fire. Any other time, he might have just done that, especially for anyone else.  
  
But for Natasha Romanov, the literal infamous Black Widow, he knew better.  
  
_SCHLORP!_ So he rammed his cock home, all at once. Or at least what he could manage.  
  
He was maybe only half his length in, far less than what he managed with his own daughters. He got both May Parker, the red symbiotic basically twinsies now, to take his cock to the base. Granted, it was when he was reaming their ass in between cunt fucking, but he was still able to slap his balls against their equally supple and red-clad asses, spanking them with his sperm buckets as he fucked their wombs. For Black Widow, he was still a solid _foot_ away from being able to do that. It didn’t feel like enough.  
  
“_GUUUHGHGH~~!_” The feral cry, high and wanton, that came from Black Widow as his cock speared his cunt said many other things other than ‘not enough’. “_Hugh~ UGH~! N-NO… Tt-t-tOOO~~!_” In fact, that sounded like ‘too much’. “_UGH~ TOoo-OOOGH~ MMMMMPH~!_” Yup, that was definitely a too much look.  
  
Especially with how she basically curled in on herself, back arched and arms folding towards her torso, sliding down towards her cunt to grab at her core. Peter followed, only because he liked the sight of his cock pushing out from her womb, crushing up against her stomach. If he was anything less than knowledgeable about how capable Black Widow was, he might have put his hand over it, giving his own tip a flick underneath Natasha’s skin. For now though, all he could do was talk.  
  
“Too much?” Peter asked, careless of the drool that seeped past his jaw. It hit at her breasts, bouncing as he continued to fuck her. Sure, he never got any deeper, already hitting her deepest wall, but it didn’t make the sight of floundering breasts any less beautiful a sight. “Cause you look like you’re ten seconds away from asking for more.” The look on her face certainly helped.  
  
“D-Da-AGH!-mn… _yo-oooHGH~!” _Eyes crossed and rolling upwards, the expression of pain warped into pleasure. Her jaw trembled, trying to regain control of itself while his cock beat into her deeper and deeper. “_NGH~ NO~!!”_ If the expression on her face wasn’t enough, then as Aunt May would always say, the proof was in the pudding.  
  
Or in this case, the pounding.  
  
Like how every thrust he delivered into her, hard enough to make the woman cry out and ground quake, was met with her knees bending, slowly wrapping around his back with thighs spread as far apart as they could go. Considering a former cover of the woman was a ballerina, that was quite the distance. And what kind of joy that brought him. Being able to almost literally fuck a celebrity up. Now he just had to knock her up, too.  
  
“You know what, maybe this is too big for you,” Peter noted. He didn’t slow down, of course. He just observed it while his massive sheathed cock punctured Natasha’s cunt. Watched it as her femjuices were pulled back on it, only to be slammed in again and pushing up from her torso. “I mean, you’re clearly enjoying yourself, so asking me to fuck you was a good decision. Fine show on your part! But I’m still holding back. Don’t want to leave you _too_ bow legged now~.”  
  
The comment came as he let go of one of her shoulders, only to swiftly grab at one of the ankles wrapped behind him. With super strength and the symbiote’s help, he twisted it around, all but dragging the leg around him. He slammed it next to her head, holding down Natasha’s arm with her own leg. That was one down.  
  
“_HGNH~ STo-AGH~!_” Black Widow’s cry was stopped as Peter grabbed her other ankle, dragging it around like the first. All the while keeping his dick buried in her. The best kind of discipline rod he could imagine. It really did its job on rambunctious redheads! “_Stop! SHTOP!”_ Her voice slurred, but Spider-Man didn’t slow.  
  
“Can’t stop yet, I’m not done!” He spoke up. _WHAM!_ Just before pushing her leg down next to her head, parallel to the other, and pinning the rest of her down with it. Folding her up like a pretzel, and letting the white-cracked gaze of the symbiote suit stare down at the woman. “And just like my uncle taught me, _never_ start something you can’t finish.” The finish was going to be the best part~.  
  
Lifting his head, Peter summoned a bit of the suit into his mouth, just like before. Forming lips over the jagged teeth, he aimed-_TWIP!_\- and spat. _TWIP!_ Twice.  
  
Enough to have the symbiote black fluid stick to Black Widow’s knees, caught to her shoulder, and leaving her bent back like pancake, but exposed for him to see. And all the while his cock was still in her.  
  
“Seems good to me,” he commented, his own suited hands grabbing and molding the thick material. “Now that it seems to have a good grip, lets see how _you_ hold up!” All but biting her tongue, Natasha forced her crossed eyes to stare at him, through the drool that fell down her lips. He didn’t give her another second to recover.  
  
Instead, he stood up. Quick, and without a hand on her to pick her up with him.  
  
Just the dick shoved up her cunt. The effect was the same as when he did it with May.  
  
“_HUUUNNGNGNGN~~!_” She howled, especially when the folded _fuck-sock_ of a Russian Agent was being carried on his dick, held up by his protruding member and still only half-way buried on it. Well, half-way down his dick. He couldn’t get much deeper than the depths of her womb. And add to that how tight her cunt was grabbing her?  
  
“There we go, that feels better, doesn’t it?” he asked, grinning around his rows of teeth. “Maybe better for me than you, but I do like to stretch my legs when I’m working out. And no one’s ever accused me of being uncreative.” Spider-Man grabbed her again, around her spread ass cheeks.  
  
Instead of lifting, he spun.  
  
“_HUUUURKALA~~!_” the sound of air being vacuumed in her lungs came out with the action, and he got a face-full of red hair. But to have her back staring at him, all while his cock was still womb deep, was worth it. Especially with how he could see her toes curling over her head, fingers a mess as she couldn’t decide to make a fist or grab at her ass for help.   
  
“Hey, quick question. Can you tell me how many times you’ve cum on my cock? I haven’t been keeping track.” Peter asked the question innocently, even as he ground his hips around. The SHIELD agent trembled, her entire body moving with the motion of his dick. Talk about a lack of control on the situation. Fury would be ashamed, if Peter wasn’t sure he’d jerk off to it later. “I’m sure it's more than one.” He made his comment as he grabbed at her outer thighs holding her up easily with his strength.  
  
“_HUuunngngnghh~!_” Natasha let out a long remorseful groan as he slowly dragged her up. Peter couldn’t help grin as he watched inch after inch of his cock slowly drag out of her cunt, liquids dripping from it. Even more splattering on the ground. Drool from above or below, it didn’t matter. _Wet_ was the undeniable conclusion.  
  
“Just wanted a number for the ratio,” Peter spoke lowly, pulling her closer towards him. Until her red hair was matting against his black suit. He could see her tongue lulled out from her slacken jaw, eyes crossed and shivering like the rest of her easy to fuck form. His hands held her skin until he was sure he was about to bruise her. “Number of times you’ve cum to my one~.”  
  
The whimper she made was one of the greatest sounds he’d ever heard. It was all the motivation he needed to pick her up higher, until just the head of his cock was sitting at her lips.  
  
_SLAM!_ Then wrench her back down.  
  
“_HURLGHGH~~!_” The sound that left her was unlike _anything_ he’d heard Natasha give out before, even after the last few fucking minutes. Her head whipped back hard enough to nearly hit him, if Peter didn’t have his spider-sense on him. That he did meant he could focus on the more important task.  
  
Using his freshly prepared _cock-sleeve_ to get off, and leave a surprise inside.  
  
“Here we go~!” Better yelled as he lifted Black Widow up. _WUMP!_ Then dropping her down again. Leaned back in pleasure, the sense of gravity and force clutching at his cock tighter than even his kids, and they had super muscles. “Are you a super slut? Is that why Fury keeps you on the payroll? All your strength is in your cunt? Cause right now, I’d buy it.”  
  
He spoke as he truly started to fuck her, holding her up as he let his hips retract and buck upwards, pulling her back down as every harsh smack of his cockhead against the inside of her womb almost sent her spiraling out of control. Precum and fem juices flowed out of her as he continued to ream her hole. Super sense let him feel the sweat and shivering nerves that ran down her thighs as he fucked her.  
  
Peter couldn’t see her breasts shaking like Thor when he revved up a throw for Mjolnir, but he knew it had to be comparable. He also knew that Black Widow’s grunts and whines had gone far and away from pained and denying, and drifted right into the port of wanton and lurid.  
  
_“HUNGH~ HUNGH~ HUNGH~!_” Her high voice let out, arms bending at the most awkward angles, fingers trying to catch up with the rest of the pleasure that shot through her body. Peter knew that if he took his cock off and threw her to the ground, she’d act like a spider splashed with salt. Writhing in confusion and pleasure. Just the way he liked it.  
  
“If you had any air left in you, I’d ask you how it's going,” Peter spoke into her ear. _WUMP! WUMP! WUMP!_ Even while he let the dull sound of his cock beating her insides pervade the room. “But I’ll just settle for body language. So, if I had to guess, and this is just off the top of my head. We’re at orgasm… _ten?”_ He was low-balling.  
  
“_HUNGNGAHAHGHGHAAAA~~!_” The confusing cry of pleasure ripped through her lungs as he felt her cunt clench down even harder, trying to push him out as juices sprayed down. He grinned.  
  
“Make that eleven.” It sounded like a good number for him. Good enough even. “People always say turn it up to eleven, so I’ll consider that good. You ready for your prize then? The extra special stuffing? Spider-homebrewed-recipe?”  
  
Black Widow couldn’t even attempt to answer him. Not between the super charged thrusts of Peter’s symbiotic covered cock beating at her womb. All she could do, and all that he let her do, was bounce up and down, offering her holes to him as she failed to keep her tongue and mind in check. He might as well have been beating against her brain with his cock. He was about to do much worse.  
  
“Then I guess I better… make… the… _special delivery!_” Peter wrenched her down as hard as he could.  
  
It only put her down an extra inch, but it came with his balls clenching.  
  
_SPURT! SPURT!_ He _filled_ her up with his orgasm. And it was one that sent her even higher.  
  
“_GHIIII~~~ HYAAaagghg~!_” Peter almost thought Natasha was about to flex and _cum_ her way out of her bonds, what with how hard she was writhing against him. He supposed it made sense, seeing as he could feel, as well as hear, his cum exploding out of her overly stuffed cunt.  
  
Her womb was filled instantly, and the rest traveled down the length of his dick, covering her walls and spray out of her with a force. It hit the tile and splattered, all while coating her ass with his stained sperm. Peter let out a pleasured sigh as he felt the sweet relief of his balls emptying. One of the best cum-dumps so far.  
  
Peter let go of her, letting his cock soften with the discharge. That removed the only thing holding the SHIELD Agent up.  
  
_SPLAT!_ She fell and hit the ground with a wet smack, face first and still tied up like a pretzel, ass and cunt presented to him as he looked down at her. His cock was softening between his legs, but if the sight didn’t just make him harden, watching his cum drip out of her cunt, all the while her pale ass shivered, red with hand prints.  
  
Maybe round two would be possible-  
  
_BANG! BANG!_ Peter turned his head towards the door, fists appearing in the steel. That was a hard no to his soon-to-be-question.  
  
“Dang, guess Luke got out faster than I would’ve liked.” Peter scratched his head at the sight. “Least it kept him weak enough to break through. Broke you faster than he broke the door.” _SLAP!_ His black suited hand slapped Natasha’s ass, the woman jerking, but otherwise sullen and still, all but flat on the floor with his stained cum leaking out of her. Would be for a while now. “Still the best alarm-clock a guy could ask for. You be sure to tell your partner all about our romp and I’ll be sure to pay you a visit soon!”  
  
Peter’s razor-teeth lined jaw grinned as he looked down at Natasha, the woman’s bleary eyes looking up at him in a haze. Twisted as the gaze was, he could see just what he wanted to on her lips.  
  
The lurid curve of a satisfied smile.  
  
“Take care Black Widow, and be sure to give me a holler if you want to get your eggs seeded again!” _THWIP!_ With an extension of his spider web, Peter pulled himself up and out of the room, deftly flying through one of the nearby alcoves. He knew this building, so he’d be able to find his way home.  
  
He had to pick up his kids from their day care before he left the building. Hopefully they hadn’t stuffed themselves before dinner. If they had, he’d have to spend the whole night getting them to calm down.  
  
Oh, the tribulations of being a dad to twins. And with another batch of munchkins on the way~.


	7. Gwenom

_THWIP! THWIP!_ The tendrils of his venom shot out of his hand, whipping off of his suit before latching onto far off buildings. After years of using the fake webbing from his wrist mounted cartridges, using the symbiote that clung to his body felt entirely different.  
  
_THWIP! THWIP!_ Different, and yet so wholly better.  
  
No more fear of running out of cartridges, no longer having to make a stupid hand sign to make them fly, no longer having to worry about missing a target. All of it was him, every strand and fiber of the symbiotic material controlled by his mind, flying out on command and latching onto every surface he so desired. It was one of the most convenient abilities he could imagine.  
  
And it let Peter Parker swing through the idly covered city of New York, swinging from street to street, the darkness of the suit covering him his cover in the bleakness of the night.  
  
“The Widow is remarried, in a sense at least,” Peter spoke to himself mid swing. “Hard for her to keep up the name Black Widow for much longer, considering she’s gonna be a mother and the one who fucked her isn’t black. Not in the _deeper_ sense~.”  
  
Peter swung his body forward, lurching to make his swing send him flying blocks forward. Arms and legs spread out, prepared to latch on the approaching building, he smacked into it with the greatest of ease, sticking to it without an inch of slippage. He hung to it, white eyes peering at the street below.  
  
And his cock, long and hard, hanging between his legs. Even if the suit was covering it up now, he was grinning like a maniac.  
  
“She was as flexible as ever, able to take all those hits she bragged about, but I guess she wasn’t enough to satisfy a man looking to settle down. Guess she’ll need to take five anyways~. Wonder how it would work if it was Soviet Russia? If I fucked her brains out, would _I_ be the one getting pregnant?” The dark symbiote shivered down his skin. “Yeah, bad thoughts. Keep those out of sight and out of mind.”  
  
Spider-Man’s eyes looked up, trying to find something else to focus on. He saw a lot of the monsters lurking on the rooftops and walls, scurrying over the windows of nearby buildings. The people inside were either smart or gone, because none of them broke in to try and look around. SHIELD Helicarriers still dotted the sky high above, and he could make out transports in the distance, blaring sirens and alarms. Too many for him to go after all of them, he mused.  
  
“And unlike the status quo where I’d get cheered and praised, they’d probably just open up with shots. I am a monster after all.” His gaze went south. “Cause I can make all the ladies scream~.” And boy did they scream, no matter who they were. “Kinda reminds me, I need to check on MJ and Felicia. I bet they’re either confused or looking for a man to bang, just like my little girls. Boy do they grow up fast. From fucking their old man to screwing on the streets. They know how to make daddy proud.”  
  
They had called several dozen Shield soldiers as such already. Spider-Man had found them in a pile of the men, fucking and sucking them off and yelling for daddy. For one second, he thought they needed help.  
  
But when both his little girls looked up past the red symbiote latched to their skin, showing off the love in their gaze and cum on their face, he knew there was _nothing_ to worry about. His little kids were just growing up.  
  
“And everyone told me it’d be a scary experience,” Peter mused. “Only thing scary about it is thinking I won’t have anything to feed them one day. Seriously, the number of eligible men for them to fuck is getting small quick. And my little girls aren’t going to settle for sloppy seconds. Only the best for my little demons~.” Otherwise they won’t grow up to be big and strong.  
  
Peter climbed the building wall, flipping over himself until he was standing on the rooftop. High enough to hear the sirens blare around him, but still without a sense or sound of someone tracking him. No recompense from Black Widow or the SHIELD agents. He didn’t expect there to be, not if she was going to be busy popping out another symbiote in the next day or two.  
  
Then Luke could handle those sloppy seconds. After the cock he’d put into Black Widow, he’d probably just be enough to satisfy her.  
  
“Just means _I_ have to look for eligible bachelorette number five. That’ll make a whole set.” He flexed a hand and curled his fingers one by one. “One for each day of the week. Then weekends will be up to relaxing. Kicking back, enjoying sitcoms, and maybe looking for another ass to clap. Never a short supply of those.” Not when you were the demonic otherworldly Spider-Man!  
  
He struck a pose, like he had one of his cameras set up to capture it. There wasn’t, unfortunately. Really unfortunate because Peter knew he would have looked ready to get another Pulitzer prize for this Spider-Man photo. Or at least the cover of a more prominent risqué magazine. Daily Bugle, Playgirl, they all blended together these days.  
  
Kind of like how the sheen blackness of his symbiote suit was shimmering against the night sky, the only clearly visible part of his body being the cracked alabaster eyes over his face. Large as his old suit, but feeling like he could see more with it on than off. No special designs on his arms or legs, no ‘technical’ equipment on his wrist, just him and an alien symbiote that had gotten as up close and personal with him as he had his girls.  
  
Over and over again.  
  
With the cock that was still swinging between his legs, prominent as his curled arms and impossible to ignore. Spider-Man was sure _no one_ would be able to ignore. Not a chance.  
  
If villains had a tough time ignoring his quips, they’d be _mesmerized_ by a foot and half long shaft thick as his wrists pointing at them.  
  
Not that he’d ever have a chance to show his usual rogues again. Shame about that, because it could probably make a lot of his fights quicker. Be fun to see if he could speedrun Norman Osborn with his dick hanging out. Least just before he fucked his daughter pregnant and showed off the nudes~.  
  
“It’d be finders keepers Ozzy, and spiders have a habit of finding things you forget about.” His feet hardly made a noise as he walked across the rooftop, the Symbiote suit making him quiet as a… well, spider. “Just ask Eddie, or what’s left of him. Haven’t seen him since all of this started, and I doubt he’ll be looking for me again.” Not when he was wearing the symbiote suit better than he ever could, from top to bottom and _everything_ in between.  
  
The results didn’t lie. And the results said he had broodmares made out of four women already.  
  
“Still need to find magic number five. And when or where am I going to find her?” He put a finger to his hidden mouth, scratching at the thin film of symbiotic material. “If I were a woman in desperate need of a foot of cock and a deposit of cum, where would I be? Well first, I’d be in bed waiting for the handsome and dashing Peter Parker to come in and take me. But seeing as those candidates are satisfied, knocked up, and waiting for round two through twenty, we’re settling for number two. And number _two_ is…”  
  
Peter leaned over the edge of the rooftop, fingers wrapping against the edge of the brick. The large white eyes of his symbiote suit scanning the skyline for him. He could still see more of the same, the new normal at least. People hiding, monsters searching, SHIELD attacking, a beautiful all white gowned woman swinging from the rooftops, and the moon above. Yup, all the same. Peter nodded his head to it.  
  
“Even a few weeks ago, that would still be normal,” Spiderman admitted. “Aren’t I the luckiest bachelor in New York? Not that there’s much stiff competition, measured up against what _I_ have packing~.” He jumped from the edge of the rooftop and fell rapidly. _THWIP!_ Before his suit shot out, turning his free fall into a quick swing.  
  
The momentum of the fall and swing rocket him forwards, just as it had done the hundreds of times he’d done it before. Be it in the familiar red and blue suit of his teenage years to the black symbiote that was bonded to his flesh, the free fall and swing of his powers was innate to Peter Parker now. So much so, that it was right next to breathing with how natural it was.  
  
_THWIP!_ Even jettisoning himself past the monsters and patrolling SHIELD agents, hearing them scream about him attacking. They were wrong, of course. He didn’t care about some well-funded soldiers in over their heads, or the monsters that were looking for women to fuck, without the romance involved.  
  
All he cared about was the white figure swinging down the street ahead of him, and how _amazing _she looked. Oh yeah, it was a she.  
  
_TWHIP!_ Peter let the Symbiote catch him again in mid swing, letting his arc next to the figure. She had a second to realize he had caught up to her, and he took the time to admire her. He already knew it was a she, but now, he realized she was a _perfect_ woman, for him at least.  
  
A white suit that covered her from head to toe, letting up at the crest of her skull to let long blonde hair fall out. Even longer legs bending and extending mid swing, showing off the toned nature of her figure, an ass that looked firmer than his own biceps mid curl, arms that were skinnier than his own, but smooth to match, and breasts that _must_ have been vacuum formed around her suit, seeing as he could make out every curve and detail to them. Double D’s, and bouncing with need.  
  
Then, the cream of the crop came when she looked at him. And he could see the long smile of _another_ symbiote looking back at him.  
  
One that was so much like his own. Large _black_ eyes as opposed to his white, covering over half her face and crack lined down the rest of her suit. A mouth formed like Eddie’s Venom Symbiote, teeth to match. Maybe it was because his _first_ little demon smiled with her red suit before, but Spiderman was sure that the female symbiote was grinning at him.  
  
And man, if _that_ didn’t make him diamonds.  
  
“Hey there,” Spiderman eventually called out, once he got the full view of who she was, and her to him. Oh yeah, eyes that big, he didn’t need to guess she was looking south. Hard to miss a foot long pole mounted down there. “You look like you’re on the prowl for something long, hot, and delicious. Fortunately for you New York City is known for its speedy deliveries.”  
  
_THWIP-THWIP!_ Their symbiote tendrils flew out at the same time, latching onto a nearby building and swinging them. Peter kept his eyes on the alabaster symbiote woman, watching her hair wave and breasts jiggle. Even behind the sealed edge of his symbiote, Peter was _drooling._ And wouldn’t you know it, she was too.  
  
“Fortunately for you, I’m here to take your order.” At the same time, they released their symbiotes, letting them swing forward in tandem. For that one second, they were hanging in the air, side by side, without anything to catch them. “Sorry to tell you, there’s only one thing on the menu at the moment. So you can have it free of charge.  
  
Time to take advantage.  
  
_TWHIP!_ The symbiote reacting to his needs, the black tendrils whipped out and grabbed the female symbiote, dragging her in. They smacked in mid air, and there wasn’t time to get comfortable.  
  
Quickly, he started to make out with her, the symbiote pushing away to let his lips come to the surface. The woman did the same, but too little for him to see if he recognized her. Only enough to feel his tongue battling hers, and fighting for dominance. Good start.  
  
His hands grabbed at her mid-flight, one kneading her large and jiggling breasts while the other took a handful of her ass. What an ass it was, compliant, yet tight, and easy to manage. He could _feel_ the heat rolling off of it, and it made the symbiote attached to his body squirm with desire. This woman was no slouch either.  
  
Her body _arched_ to try and gather up as much of him as she could, legs curling around his hips and latching onto him, his cock traveling up her stomach and hitting the base of her breasts, poking at them as if daring to take full advantage. Her other hand was already feeling up what that had to offer, specifically his balls still dangling between his thighs. Playing with them, pushing them around, and getting an assessment for how much he had to offer.  
  
Considering she all but _sealed_ her symbiote against his, trying to make their kiss a permanent one, he was starting off on a good foot. Foot rising up her stomach that was.  
  
He pulled her close as they continued to tumble through the air, careless of their trajectory. He couldn’t care, not when there was another swinger this available to him. And here he thought they were all trying to play hard to get.  
  
The female symbiote wrapped her legs about Spider-Man, pulling him closer and grinding her pelvis against his shaft. Her symbiote suit didn’t leak or let any fluids drip, but it was warm, electric even, as it was starting to make his suit react. And wow, here he thought the only thing that would get him this excited was getting her knocked up.  
  
But they were still on second five in the air, and he felt like this woman was going to be a permanent member of the family. MJ was going to have to share.  
  
His hand grabbed her hair, pulling it back to make him hang over her. Even if the ground was ‘above’ him, he was curled around her, burying his tongue into her throat and drinking her. She hummed and cooed against him, hips grinding the harder he kissed her. Riding Peter like the bucking bull that was Rhino, and with a shaft that was starting to tremble.  
  
It would be a first for him, but Peter was almost thinking he was about to cream in his suit. Eddie’s or not, the Symbiote was _not_ going to appreciate something like that, he was sure.  
  
_SPLAT!_ Reality took over before that could happen. Namely the pair of them slamming against a building wall.  
  
But with how hard he continued to kiss the white Symbiote woman, and how furiously she was gripping his balls as she rode him up and down, neither of them cared. What was the fear of being pushed up against the wall when his ‘attacker’ was eligible for bachelorette number five? Number five in order but one in his heart, or so the suit was making him believe.  
  
Even as his spider powers kept them ‘glued’ to the wall, he continued to kiss her, pulling on her hair until it felt like her head was pulled back as far as it could go. His tongue trailed down, pulling back only when he reached the edge of her revealed suit. Peter was all but _eating_ her, and he wouldn’t mind doing that, especially not if it was reciprocated.  
  
“FWIP!” The sound came as the woman kissing his face suddenly pulled back, the suit forming over her features at the same time. It left Peter’s lower mouth exposed, and cock _raging_ up his stomach, pinned by her crossed legs over her hips. The Symbiote reformed over his mouth, hiding him, and letting him stare at the woman.  
  
Staring down at him, parallel to the ground, as they were clinging to the wall through his powers alone. Spider-Man watched this white female Symbiote as she slowly pushed her way down his cock, letting it trail up her body as she put herself between his legs.  
  
“Not a fan of letting the woman take charge,” Spider-Man spoke up. “Too many quick thinking cats. But if this is the direction you wanna go, I’ll ride shotgun. Especially if it means I can do some shooting.” He was about to reach for his cock, but it was an unneeded action.  
  
Not when the Symbiote woman stopped her descent at cock level, leaving her face hanging just at the head of his dick. Her breasts were sandwiching the shaft of the symbiote covered member, large and compliant enough to easily wrap around it. Her hips, which he hadn’t noticed till now, because _boobs_, were surprisingly large. Large enough that his spread legs were still feeling the edges of her cheeks, by his ankles, holding her in place, balancing her even.  
  
Maybe the angle was wrong, but he knew this woman was getting ready to suck some spider cock, and Spiderman was hanging in anticipation.  
  
Dads need dad jokes after all. And he was a proud parent of two little whores.  
  
Guess they just needed a slutty mommy to teach them how to do it better~.  
  
“Need a hand with starting?” Spiderman asked? “Trust me, I get it. It’s harder than it looks.” Had to keep them coming. “If you want, we can-” He cut himself off.  
  
Namely when her mouth opened, and the teeth revealed themselves. All of them, and the massive tongue to match. The tongue that really solidified her to be a symbiote, large enough to run down her mouth, over her chin, and likely slap her _own_ ass it was so long. It didn’t do that though.  
  
Instead, it curled around his shaft, coiling like a snake, and leaving Pater rolling his head back in the euphoria of the sensation. Just her tongue, her very long and _immensely_ flexible tongue, gripping his cock stronger than most hands could. Most cunts if he was being honest. And boy, honesty was deserved here.  
  
“Wow, you know how to work a shaft. That from experience?” He hoped it didn’t sound insulting. Because this was too good a sensation to end. “Base to head, three coils, I can’t believe it-_HUH~!_ Whoa~.” He leaned back, head slapping the brick wall behind him, as she started to move her tongue up and down.  
  
Bobbing his cock shaft without a flick of her head, sucking on it with tongue alone, no lungs required. There was no drool dripping onto him, seeing as all the slobber that slipped past those rows of teeth hit her shoulders and breasts, but it was still amazing to feel the drool of her tongue washing over his dick. The symbiote suit was reacting to it, too.  
  
It was coiling around his skin, feeling like it was prickling and crawling on him. Hot and electric, like it wasn’t just his cock being teased, but his entire body, from head to toes. Head smacked against the wall and toes curled until they were making indents. No use thinking about his hands, he had to grip the wall to keep himself from latching onto her hair again and shoving her down.  
  
“Control, self-control,” Peter told himself. “You’re part spider, and that means patience. Wait till the teeth go away, wait till theeeeeennn~.” Her groaned as a loop of her tongue started to play with the head of his cock. Great, now it felt like _two_ women were giving him a blowjob. And the last time he had that was when his girls were sucking him off together.  
  
But one of them was a novice and the other trying tricks she just learned. This symbiote women, white as snow but the _opposite_ of pure, was acting like this was a day in the park for her. She could be a Parker whenever she asked. He was about to voice that.  
  
Until her teeth retracted, her head rose, and her lips circled his cock.  
  
Then she started to bob her head on him, and if that didn’t just steal his breath away.  
  
“Oh… wow….” Peter let out slowly. “The kind of star-studded treatment any guy would appreciate,” he spoke honestly. “This is the high life, and not because we’re high off the ground. Feel this good hanging from the ceiling.” And probably make him a little more light headed, too.  
  
Through the film of his Symbiote, Peter stared at her. Watching as the blonde hair that poked out of the back of her white suit billowed back and forth, pulled by gravity while she continued to suck down as much of his covered cock as possible. A sensation that was making him feel like it was starting to coalesce at his grin, trying to get as big as possible to impress her. And she kept taking it.  
  
Black eyes looking up at him as her lips were _suctioned_ around his girthy dick, taking inches by inches of it, _barely_ missing the base. Diamonds could be broken by his dick now, but she was swallowing it and nearly making him melt in the process.  
  
Just who was this woman?  
  
The suit she was wearing was like his Symbiote, but white, and she had blonde hair, and a body that he’d fuck with or without spider powers, and she knew just how to get him hard and… now that he really focused on it, between the bobbing on his cock and absolute _fire_ being lit under his suit, she had a familiar face. Maybe it was that there was a cock down her throat that made her so recognizable. Hard to tell a lot of ladies apart when they were on their knees… or lying on the wall of a building.  
  
“You don’t mind me saying, you look familiar,” Spiderman added on, even as the white suited symbiote sucking his cock bobbed her head. “Maybe it’s just a familiar position, but you’ve got that look about you. My cock may be getting in the way though. We break up a bank together? Before the alien power symbiotes came exploring for a brave new world.”  
  
The long tongued woman on his cock slowly drew her head back. Hands remained perched on either side of his hips, holding herself to the wall and keeping herself from tilting back and falling away. Her long teeth grinned, tongue lathering them like floss. A tongue that was coated in equal parts slobber and precum. A tongue so long that even with her jaw opened, and threading her teeth, it was able to dribble its way past her chin, lacing around her prominent chest. A chest that was a lot like his cock.  
  
In that even with the white symbiote covering it, Peter could see the nipples sharp and protruding.  
  
“No, I think I’d remember a face like that. Especially with a body to match.” Rather than use this as a time to escape, like he might have _stupidly_ done in the past, Spider-Man instead took the opportunity to grab his dick, presenting the monstrous shaft and head towards the symbiote woman again. “Maybe I just need to put more effort into remembering. And you know what they say, physical activity is the best way to jog the mind~.”  
  
With that, he was able to force the last few inches of his cock down her throat. _GLACH~!_ That wondrous noise giving his spider-sense all the signs it needed to know he had done it. He had fucked her up. And enough for her slobber to finally stain his balls.  
  
That didn’t mean he was done, far from it.  
  
With only the wall to keep him from putting his all into it, Peter started to ram his hips back and forth, flossing his cock between the lips of the alabaster symbiote woman, teasing her tonsils with the foot and a half of his dick. Letting her throat flex and curl around his dick, tongue thrashing as it was pulled in and dragged out her mouth, letting him experience every beautiful sensation.  
  
Oh yeah, _this_ was an orgasmic place to be. MJ? First time, easy score. Felicia? Spur of the moment, the rocky wall only made a partially good bed. His daughters, both times? Improvements, but a good fuck needed quality, not quantity. Black Widow? Flexible, compliant, but just too loose too quick.  
  
_This_, however. This nameless woman given a symbiote almost identical to the vestiges of Eddie’s Venom suit, worn in pure white rather than the dark black, was _everything_ he could have hoped for and more.  
  
Tight, hot, eager, hot, deep, hot, and, most importantly, _hot!_  
  
Even with his cock vanishing into her mouth like a magic trick, pulling out to show the spring of her tongue wrapped around his dick, it still felt like he was staring at the most beautiful thing in all of creation. He felt heated from head to toe, _orgasmic-like _even. Like either he was going to blow his load into her and give her _everything_, or she was going to cum first, and he was going to _dominate_ her. The latter was assured, because it was what had happened every time so far.  
  
Peter wasn’t even aware he was climbing the wall until he felt himself _dragging_ the symbiote up by her face, not at she seemed to mind. His legs pushing up the wall, her hands trailing next to him, letting him fuck her throat like the sleeve it was meant to be. And man, he wanted to put it in the prized collection for frequent use! Motor cars deserved less love than this.  
  
“_HUGH!_” Spiderman groaned as he finally breached the rooftop, all but falling over and onto it. Acrobatic as he was, and with the spider-sense to match, it was easy for him to keep himself right, even as he kept his cock _rooted_ inside the woman, pinning her to the ground. Honestly, not a bad sight.  
  
But he didn’t want to fuck her mouth. He wanted her bloated and ready to give another symbiote a chance. The mouth was nice, but he needed her _other_ set of lips for that.  
  
“Despite the impressive set of chompers you got on you, you can still suck a cock better than a pro.” He had Felicia for comparison. “Still, I think I wanna head to the hole down south. You don’t mind, do you?” Didn’t look like she did.  
  
Not when he lifted his hips to let his cock slowly pull out of her, flopping out with a wet _pop_. Then, the symbiote woman crawled up, turning around until her back was towards him, and her ass was at his dick, breasts hanging down, and hair presentable to pull.  
  
“Doggy style?” Spider-man almost couldn’t believe it. “It’s almost like you know me. A monster after my own heart.” He’d give it to her, just as soon as he gave her a load or five.  
  
His cock, wet and throbbing, was at the lips of her cunt in a moment. It felt hot just resting there, even compared to all the other women he had fucked recently. This cunt, it was like it was _asking_ for him. Peter would have to be a real fool to not answer a desperate lady’s call.  
  
_WUMP!_ He drove home.  
  
“_HNG!”_ And his head rolled back.  
  
Tight didn’t count up how amazing it felt. Tight was just a sensation, like the grip of a fist. This was like the pussy of this symbiote woman was alive and desperate to please him! It was tight, _ribbed_, and running down him the further he stuck his cock in. Deeper and deeper, driving home until he almost lost his balance!  
  
_WUMP!_ Only striking the end of her womb made him stop, and even then, all it did was make the woman arch her back. What he wanted was a scream.  
  
“Hmm… it feels the same.” That wasn’t a scream at all.  
  
“H-Huh?” Peter managed to force out, the same time he dragged his dick out, barely. _WUMP! _He drove it back in a moment later, his cock head flattening against the back of her womb keeping at least a part of him focused, even if his balls were slapping her pale thighs. Pale symbiote that was.  
  
“Just said, it feels the same~,” she hummed again. What a voice, almost familiar at that. “The same way it felt when I would sneak into your apartment at night, doing experiments on new web and silk, only to have you focus on _me_, and tell me _all about_ how smooth and silky _I_ was~.” She didn’t have any issue speaking, even as her body was starting to shake the harder Spider-Man fucked her.  
  
“Don’t think… I would’ve… forgotten… a cunt like… _this_,” Peter forced out as he continued to hammer into her. Not a jackhammer, not that fast. It was almost impossible to get to _that_ kind of speed with a cunt this tight. It would be like telling a shark to swim through _molasses_ faster.  
  
“I’m sure you would, and I _know_ you will, but the issue is, _my little Peter_, you aren’t the same Peter I’m used to.” Well if that wasn’t concerning. If he was smart, _maybe_ that would be the time to pull out and put his fists up.  
  
_SMACK!_ Instead, Spider-Man took the noble sacrifice to smack the ass he was fucking, watching the alabaster symbiote writhe on the impact, and hear the short gasp from the woman, blonde hair flinging, even if the air left a mouth filled with sharp teeth. What a hero he was, sacrificing his welfare for this.  
  
“What does… _that_, mean?” He asked between thrusts, and ensuring he had a grip on her ass. Hard enough that he could throw her if he wanted. _Maybe_ that would hurt, but dragging her off of his cock would only hurt them both. Seriously, saying no to this? Not possible. “You from… another world?”  
  
“You _are_ intelligent, so much like _my_ Peter.” The symbiote woman spoke, before gyrating her ass between his thrusts. Great, now he was getting the full treatment, view, and show. Guess he was screwed. “He was never Spider-Man, but then again, I’m sure your Gwen Stacy was never Spider-Woman.” That name brought him up short.  
  
_SMACK!_ Or short enough to drag her hips against his, impaling him to her core, and dragging her a bit deeper. Hitting the back of her womb, but still pulling forward, stretching out her cunt lips and pussy as far as he could. Her back arched under the pleasure and Spider-Man got to see a smile of criminally sharp teeth pulled into an ahegao expression. If only, if _truly_ only, he was allowed to focus on that. Instead…  
  
“Gwen?” Peter asked, barely. “I thought… oh wow…” He spoke up barely.  
  
Just in time to watch the alabaster suit pull away from her face, just long enough for him to snatch a peak.  
  
The veins across her face were new, but that was his Gwen, his old flame. The woman he had fucked on almost every rooftop in New York before the Green Goblin was too tired of getting cucked, so he tried to give Spiderman a payback of his own. Too bad he didn’t know pussy was easy to come by.  
  
“That’s right, _me_,” Gwenom, because what was there to call her, spoke up. “Just your friendly neighborhood _slut_, who was lucky enough to get attached to this suit, and now… I’m looking for love in _all_ the right places.” Her suit zipped back over her face, hiding her from Peter again.  
  
_WHAM!_ That didn’t keep her from slamming her ass back against Spider-Man’s cock, slapping his balls against her thighs and making her jiggle. It made Peter squirm, from head to toe. The coo she made wasn’t something he wanted to hear, not when he was grunting for control.  
  
“I can tell, you’ve fucked a _lot_ of people~. But I can also tell, you haven’t had your suit for long, have you~.” Gwen, or this version of Gwen, spoke up. Peter had only fucked his Gwen Stacy once, but he’d never thought she’d be this hot. This… _desirable._ “A pity, if you had, perhaps this would have been a more interesting confrontation.”  
  
“I think this is the kind of interesting any man would be willing to sink his teeth into.” _WUMP!_ He lamented as he slammed his hips forward, slapping her pale symbiote ass with his hands, dick burying over a foot deep into her. “Or something similar I should say.”  
  
“And I don’t mind it. This is the kind of stimulation _no_ other, _HNGH_, hero has been able to give me~.”  
  
Her body twisted to look at him over her shoulder. Her ass lifted and dropped, slapping at his hips and burying his cock deep into her cunt. So deep, and her cunt was still acting like it had a thousand and one mini-tongues in it. Each one lathering his dick the further he pushed it. Spider-Man curled his lips at the sensation.  
  
“Fucking all those strong men, letting them ravish me with the idea that I’d be bent over _and_ broken.” Her jaw unhinged again, her tongue rolling out and trailing down her back. “None of them ever quite understood that I need to bend to break them.”  
  
Spider-Man’s head rolled back as her cunt tightened over every _inch _of his cock. His body shivered, symbiote and all, as her cunt teased him, sucking him in and twirling about the symbiote around his shaft. It was hard to catch his breath through it, a sensation that was making the symbiote covering his skin heat up.  
  
“But humans on Earth, powerful or not, are only human. They know nothing of the symbiotic relationship we share. They don’t know how to resist the… _allure_.” Her hand reached back now, balancing her torso with one hand, her lower half held up by her knees Peter’s dick in her cunt. She was gripping the latter awfully hard.  
  
But her long white hand reached back for one of Spider-Man’s black clad hands, gripping it, and pulling it.  
  
He fell forward over her, until his chin was resting on the back of her neck. He didn’t have long to appreciate being closer to someone this amazing.  
  
Not before that tongue of hers wrapped around his neck, tip dragging across his sealed lips.  
  
“If your suit was a bit older, your mind a bit more used to it, _maybe_ you could have given me a fair fight. Maybe this wouldn’t be so easy~.” She teased him, this time with tongue _and_ hips. Namely having her tongue roll over where his lips should be, the universal sign for ‘_kiss me and suck my breath away’. _Issue was that that was happening at the same time her impossibly tight and equally deep cunt gyrated around his dick.  
  
That was the real kicker. Her pussy was more than just a living thing. It was adapting to _his _thing, faster than he could shoot off his first round. It would have been painful if it wasn’t so _borderline _orgasmic! Thankfully, it was a lot more preferred than a real kick.  
  
“I’ve conquered _hundreds_ of heroes, and I’ve dominated _dozens_ of Symbiotes, all because I let mine grow, nurture, _feed_.” Her hips bucked, and for the first time, Peter felt his body fall back with it. She humped him again and again, over and over, smacking at his hips with hers, massaging his cock from head to base, stopping only when his head beat at the end of her womb.  
  
_WHUMP!_ She did it until he fell back, sitting on the ground, and the Gwen Symbiote resting over him, tongue still tracing his lips.  
  
Peter’s hands rose up and held her, gripping at her pert breasts like handles, gripping them with all the strength he could muster. A coo of satisfaction left her mouth, through jagged teeth and squirming tongue, but it only made her raise and drop her hips on his cock harder and harder. He was being fucked into the ceiling, and she was laying back on _him_ and enjoying the ride.  
  
Between a rocky rooftop and a tight hole, Spider-Man wasn’t sure if this was the worst- or best-case scenario for him.  
  
“In my world, you’re already a dead man.” Gwen kept speaking, her voice raspy and cool. Symbiotes man. “You died long before the symbiotes came, and you weren’t there to see all the women getting fucked until they were filled with the alien DNA. You didn’t see the men being turned one by one, allured by the females offering their holes to them, dripping with greedy arousal. You didn’t see _me_… accepting the queen Symbiote, and using her to conquer the aliens.”  
  
Her tongue slowly undid itself from around his neck, trailing over the black symbiote covering his mouth. Her body rose with it, _too easily_ pulling his hands from her breasts, leaving him to lay back on the rooftop as she bounced on his cock, grabbing at his ankles to keep him pinned, not that he could have risen easily. He was still at full mast _inside_ of her, and pinned by the tightest cunt in human history. Well, alien history now.  
  
“Because you didn’t, you don’t know what a symbiote suit like this is _capable_ of. Eddie’s only wanted to find someone capable. And when he _found_ me, I learned how to _spread_ him.” Her hips gyrated again, and Peter almost pulled the roof apart with the sensation. “I was able to make the heroes submit me to me, through a bit of teasing, a bit of action, and a _lot_ of fucking. Everyone from the incorruptible Captain America, to the indestructible Incredible Hulk.”  
  
“You… fucked… the Hulk?” Peter asked through the bleariness of pleasure assaulting him. He heard about being blinded by the beauty, but he didn’t think that was true here! “I’m just impressed that you… _UNGH~_ were able to… survive that.”  
  
“Of course~,” she cooed, slapping her hips against his hips and gyrating. Peter’s cock felt like it was _literally_ going to melt, and that he’d blow enough of his seed to drain him dry before it did. If this was teasing, what was _fucking?!_ “That’s what I mean when I say you’ve not had your suit for too long. You don’t know how to use it, only _listen_ to it. But I’ve been hopping from worlds, and I managed to jump into this time.”  
  
She stopped fucking him, for just a moment. Just enough time to _spin_ on his dick, after jumping till just the head was the only part of him in her. _SLAP!_ Then fall back down and_ crack_ the roof with her reentry. All the Venom Gwen did was grin, Peter _groaned_. Those million and one tongues were working overtime here!  
  
“But even if you haven’t, you don’t need to worry. I’m not going to do anything _bad_ to you.” The words came as she loomed over him, casting a grin that made her already massive toothed grin a… _venomous_ one? If only he had said it out loud.  
  
“If you’re promising… m-more of this, _I_ won’t… c-complain.” Not at first at least. It would be better if he had some control. More control, just a touch more. This wasn’t working out for the long term. Only the mildly kinky short term.  
  
“Oh I am~. In fact… it’s _all_ I’m offering you.” Huh? “A cute little fuck toy for me to bounce and jiggle on, satisfying my lusts and wants without restraint, letting go of _all_ those pesky inhibitions, and just fucking you until that suit of yours becomes mine.” Well there was the snag.  
  
“Sorry… Gwen, but… that’s a… _deal_ breaker.” And a real shame, because her cunt was a cock breaker.  
  
“You don’t need to be sorry. After all, you don’t have a choice~.” Maybe a week ago, that line could have worked. When all this started, and he was still in the dark, could’ve sent him tumbling down. At the moment though…  
  
“Yup, and neither do you.” Peter grinned.  
  
A row of teeth unfurling from his mouth, grinning at the back of Gwenom’s head. She had a second to prepare herself. Not enough time.  
  
**_WHAM!_** “_HUNGH~!_” Her tongue _blew_ out of her mouth, straightening like an iron, as he fucked her cunt. Not just to the back and beyond. No, Spiderman well and truly fucked her.  
  
With a symbiotic dick that was ribbed and large, grown to match, and as much of a bitch breaker as her cunt was a cock smacker. A shame that he was the guy and she was the gal, only cause Gwen here must have come from a universe where that didn’t matter.  
  
Here, guys fucked girls, and they never fucked up.  
  
Peter hit his back against the rooftop, pushing himself up and standing with the alabaster symbiote still mounted to his dick. Held parallel to the ground again, this time with him grabbed at her arms, and pulling. Her legs trembled to reach the concrete, but he didn’t give her the chance.  
  
_WHAM! WHAM!_ A few more hard fucks, a harsh gyrating of his ribbed dick, and her legs began to curl with her toes, back arching in wanton need to see his face. She could stare at it, considering who he was.  
  
Spider-Man, in a suit of black venom, with teeth grinning like a shark, and a tongue unfurling from his mouth, reaching out and grabbing at her own.  
  
When she had tried this, she couldn’t get past the front door. Peter?  
  
“_HURLAGH~!_” A harsh thrust of his tongue, matched with a beating of his dick, and he had her spit-roasted on cock and tongue, fucking her back and forth, flossing his dick between her thighs as he cleaned her tonsils with his tongue. And there was a lot to explore.  
  
Especially when he was feeling _this_ good! It was like he was fucking every single woman he’d ever met all at once, like all of them were kissing his cock and taking his load, while they were screaming for him to give them a bigger belly and a greater meaning in life! Every damn one of them, and all because he could _taste_ another Symbiote down to her gut, and fucking her womb until she was starting to disfigure beneath him.  
  
Oh yeah, that was happening. Maybe not the most heroic thing he’d ever done, but who ever said aliens had rights, or biology? Nope, just a symbiote that could change shape, and that meant if she wanted to, Gwen could make her cunt take the _two feet_ of cock he was forcing into her, and then the double wristed girth that went with it. Only if she wanted to~.  
  
“You feel that?” Peter managed to speak past his tongue. “That’s me fucking your brains out through your cunt. This is you realizing that I’m not your Peter obsessed with silk and slime. I’m the Peter that’s not Peter anymore. I’m the Spider-Man that fucks whores like you until you’re looking up at me, _begging_ for another round.”  
  
**_WHAM! WHAM!_** He smacked her ass as he fucked her, watching the cheeks practically deform under the blows. Maybe there was dust being kicked up, but he couldn’t tell. He only knew that this wasn’t going to stop anytime soon.  
  
“You’re not here to capture _my_ symbiote, _Gwen._ You came here to _offer_ me yours~.” And that was a fact. _WHAP!_ Made clear as he grabbed her cheeks and pulled, until his balls were so deeply shoved between her thighs, the woman had to bend them to make room. Mouth opened so large, just to let his tongue get further in.  
  
All of that, and it was a little surprising he was able to tear part of her suit off like a piece of tape. Figures.  
  
“There it goes, day one patch,” Peter spoke up again, never missing a fucking beat. “Just another quickly discarded part of yourself. Why don’t we find another? I’m sure there’s _tons_ about you to change~.” And he was sure there was.  
  
_RIP! _Ripping off the symbiote that covered her back, forcing her pale skin to reveal itself to the air, sweat drenched, and being dotted with slobber as his tongue hovered over her, curling until it was jammed into her mouth. Her suit squirmed to try and cover the hole. But it was _no use_.  
  
_RIP! _Not when his hand grabbed at her throat, tearing off more of the symbiote. This time, from the neck up. Ripping it off of her face, teeth and tongue with it. Even if it was a suit, the _intensity_ of that heart rolling through his cock was amazing! He could have cum right there!  
  
If not because of feeling he was getting, hotter and stronger and _tougher_ by the second, then because he was looking down at Gwen Stacy again. A _living_ Gwen Stacy.  
  
One that was partially covered in an alabaster Venom, choking on a tongue that was longer than most cocks and thicker to boot, being held up by the strength of his own dick between her cunt. Speaking of, she probably only could take it because of the suit. Sooooo~.  
  
_TEEEAR!_ “_HMPPHPHHP~~~!_” Gwen screamed around his tongue, and Peter felt vibrations all the way up his body. His own eyes rolled back, like she was massaging his dark and blackened soul. The vibrations of her choked screams, the weight and tightness of her cunt, all of it massaging every square centimeter of his cock with the wettest of folds and hottest of takes! It was amazing.  
  
_RIP!_ And tearing apart the last of her suit, leaving Gwen as nothing more than a woman stuck on his dick, grinning what little she could around his tongue, Peter bent her up. Folding upper until she was flat against his chest, impaled to her gut on his cock, and staring at him with adoration in his eyes.  
  
He looked back down at her, grinning with rows of teeth that would make a crocodile cringe. And yet, he felt all the stronger for it.  
  
“Pucker up Gwen,” Peter warned. Not that she could stop it.  
  
_SPURT! SPURT!_ Not before he unleashed everything he had into her. She screamed around his tongue again. Even as he was able to watch with a ‘spider’s’ eye view as her cunt was filled with his seed. The tainted bits of the symbiote working its way into her, latching into her womb and sealing itself inside of her. The same way as it had with every other woman he had fucked.  
  
And best of all, it wasn’t _her_ suit she was going to be filled with, but _his_.  
  
“You may be from another world, but I think this proves who’s the boss around here~.” He grabbed her hair, pulling her up, watching as his cock slid from her cunt, inch by inch. Watching that, and the adoration that matched over her face, the pure bliss as his tongue rolled from her, stopping only when it was at the edge of her lips, tracing the dulled smile, stained with slobber and precum. What a sight that was.  
  
With teeth as broad and sharp as a shark’s, Spider-Man grinned.  
  
“My little girls are going to _love_ you. Having a whole new mommy to play with~.”  
  
He could see the light of joy _burn_ in her eyes.


End file.
